Among Dwarves
by Bagginses
Summary: Eska was travelling alone when she's saved by a company of dwarves, a hobbit and wizard. Common sense would tell you travelling with a group is safer, yes? No. Eska is suddenly thrown into all kinds of trouble because of the danger this group seem to attract, but in it she finds a family, best friends and Kili. How do you even start explaining that relationship? Kili/OC
1. Unusual Introduction

The forest was deathly silent around me as I ran. Running in no specific direction just motivated by the hope that I could get as far away from those animals that were pursuing me as possible. The thick silence was broken by their breathes, and rhythmic sound of heavy hooves chasing after me hitting against the ground, crunching the leaves under foot. They were getting faster and faster, closer and closer.

"There's no use trying to out run us!" A scratchy voice mocked from behind me, Durin do I hate Bandits!

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, booming as I struggled for breath. My chest felt hot as I pushed myself harder, moving faster. I dodged expertly between the trees and stumps, jumping and climbing, trying to manoeuvre through the trickiest route possible, making it harder for the horses following me. I mentally cursed myself for using my last few arrows on the boar I'd attempted to hunt. Making my bow completely useless against these Men, that is unless they get closer enough for me to hit them with it.

"Give in!" Another voice shouted.

The sounds were closer still, they were catching up. Part of me wanted to give in, just so I could stop running, I sprained my ankle and I already had a stitch in my side. But I needed to get away, desperately. I didn't mean to be there, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I looked back over my shoulder at just the wrong time. The Men and their horses were only a few paces away, but I tripped. I tripped on a bloody tree stump. Falling face first onto the thick, wet moss covered ground, I quickly tried to crawl away, anywhere as long as it was away from my followers.

I heard the heavy breathing, the pants of the horses before I saw them. Reigned to a stop around me, the 5 of them closing me in. I stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of my dress.

_'Don't show them you're afraid, Eska.'_

I clenched my hands into fists and looked directed at the one who seemed to be in charge. Staring at him defiantly. His face was hideous, he looked like it had been stapled together clearly a nasty wound had been afflicted upon him. His lips cracking further than they should as he smirked at me, taking raspy breathes as he neared.

The two behind me jumped off of their horses and stood on my flanks, so close I could feel their arms brushing against my shoulders. The other two stayed put, sat in their saddles just in case I made for an escape. The one that I did my best to stare at jumped down and strode towards me.

"Now what do we have here?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I think you'll find I'm a who, not a what." I was quietly proud of how strong my voice came out. One of the men sniggered.

"It looks like a halfling." One snarled, looking at me in a way that made my skin crawl.

"I think you'll find halfling's don't tend to roam these woods." I said casually, trying not to show my fear in front of this group of men, half nearing double my height. Although I couldn't deny the cold sweat that was taking over my body.

"It's not wise to talk back in a situation like this." The one stood next to me spluttered, nudging my shoulder hard.

"She's a dwarf!" Another chipped in.

"What are you doing out here?" The one in front, who seemed to be the only one capable of using any of his brain asked.

"Travelling." I stated.

"Alone? Thats not wise, I hear Bandits hold these woods." That earned even more sniggers from the men. "Where are the others?"

"Others?" I questioned. Was I not meant to be on my own? Well, I knew I wasn't, but I'd left all my companions in Bree, a week away at least. "Why do you assume I travel in company?"

"No one let's a women travel alone. Of course there are others." He scoffed.

"Well not today." I sighed, cursing myself mentally for ever leaving the town on my own.

"Don't play a fool!" The man snarled angrily. I heard swords being drawn by the men around me, but I stood my ground, not without weak knees and sweating palms though. Pulling the small sword I carried on my belt seemed like a ridiculous idea at this moment, one Dwarf against five fully grown men was a death wish.

"I assure you I am not!" My shouts were sounding more like pleas now. The man in front stepped forward and lowered his face to mine.

"Lying will get you no where, Dwarf." He spat out the last word as if it were poison.

"I'm not lying." I sighed, they're not going to believe me whatever I say.

He reached behind his back and my heart started pounding. I heard the 'cling' of metal as he revealed a short curved blade with a rugged, rusty edge. He smiled cruelly and the others attempted laughs as I tried to step away from him, only to back myself against the two behind me who were sniggering at my fear.

"I know exactly how to make little Dwarves cry."

He threatened, reaching out and taking my left arm. I bit back my cry of horror as his hands latched onto mine. He slowly lowered the blade to my wrist, showing were he was going to cut it.

"Tell me where they are!" He demanded, his murky grey eyes staring into mine as I squirmed.

"I promise you there are no others!"

"Not so confident now, are you?" He mocked, raising the knife and slashing across my cheek. I cried out in shock and slapped my free hand to my cheek. It wasn't an awfully deep cut but it stung and I could feel the hot blood against my fingers. All the men burst out into terrifying laughter. Suddenly the Lead man stepped back. "Turon, take her with you. I'm sure she'll come to good use along our travels."

If I thought I was scared before, I was wrong. I knew I could fight, and very well for a women, but I had no chance of getting out of this with my life. I panicked even more when the man to my left grabbed my arms and started dragging me towards his horse. I couldn't form words of argument or defence I just went numb I stopped kicking or trying to wriggle free of his hold I just let him drag me. I wouldn't show my fear to these monsters. The hands around my arms tightened as I was literally thrown onto the Horses back, followed closely by the man that dragged me there.

"Hold tight." He laughed evilly as he readied to leave. I looked up into his cold cruel eyes and glared. Then his eyes went wide with shock, I panicked a little as he started breathing heavily, gasping before clawing at his own back.

"Garen!" He shouted hoarsely before falling to the left off the horse, landing on the ground with a thud. Thats when I saw the arrow lodged in his back. The leader was already alerted to the sudden attack and had his sword drawn just as another arrow flew from the trees, flying straight into the chest of another man to my right. I looked back at Garen, the leader, his eyes wild with panic.

"Leave the girl and go!" A voice echoed from within the trees.

It took a few moments for Garen to register as he started walking his horse back.

"Ferrin, Dera. Come. She's not worth the bother." He clearly tried to sound as though he truly weren't bothered, but the fear in his eyes showed him for what he was. A coward. I watched as the last three men retreated in the opposite direction than that of where the arrows had been launched, when they believed they were far enough away, each turned their horses and hurried out of the forrest, disappearing into the darkness.

Then everything was silent for a moment, while I sat still on the horse, who hadn't seemed bothered by any of the commotion, I couldn't move for fear as I sat staring at the lifeless body of the man who not 10 minutes ago was laughing at my misfortune.

A sudden rustle amongst the trees snapped me from my trance. This time I drew my sword and slid off the horse, backing away from the sound.

"Don't be afraid." A soft voice came before the figure of a man emerged from the treelike.

I didn't reply as he drew nearer, followed by another figure, built similarly to the first. Both put away their weapons away to show they were no threat.

"Please, we mean you no harm." A second voice said, it calmed me a little. In no way did they sound as though he did mean harm, but I wasn't going to trust them just by their voices.

"Who are you?" I asked, again surprised at the strength in my voice.

"I am Kili, and this is my brother Fili. We are dwarves of the blue mountain. We mean well." He stepped closer again, I could now see that they are infect dwarves, not much taller than me. "Please, drop your sword."

Instinctively I trusted them, even as they stepped out from the trees I knew they weren't a threat, not to me at least. I took a breath and put my sword back through my belt. With that, the dwarves stepped closer to me.

"Thank you." From here I could vaguely see his face from the light of the moon. He smiled a little. "What is your name?"

I hesitated, should I tell them my name? What harm could come of telling them that?

"Eska." I answered in the calmest voice I could muster. My heart was still beating a mile a minute.

"Well, Lady Eska, we heard that you're travelling alone?"

"Yes I lost my companions in Bree."

"You've travelled alone since Bree?" The darker haired dwarf, Kili, asked. I nodded. "But that's at least a week away."

"I know now that it was foolish."

"We cannot allow you to travel any further unaccompanied." I noticed the other, Fili look at his brother quickly.

"No, no-"

"Kili's right." The lighter haired dwarf interrupted. "We couldn't allow ourselves to leave you here."

I looked between the two. Travelling with them couldn't be any worse than travelling alone.

"Ok." I stepped closer. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble, honestly, Lady Eska."

"Please, don't call me Lady. I prefer just Eska." I allowed myself to smile.

"Well just Eska, please come with us." Kili smirked as he turned and started walking, I caught up and walked next to the light haired brother.

"He thinks he's funny." He whispered, making me smile. After they relieved the two horses that the Bandits had left, of the bags and saddles, letting the horses run off, free again. We walked through the woods in a comfortable silence for a while, which allowed me to calm down.

"Oh, we should probably warn you about the others in our company." Kili said, out of the blue.

"Oh yes." Fili laughed.

"Others?"

"Yes, you see we're on…a quest of sorts, which means we're travelling in a large number, 15 to be exact."

"Although, our Wizard friend walked off in a foul mood some hours ago." Fili added.

"We're certain he'll be back soon though."

"Wizard?" I've never met a Wizard before!

"Yes, Gandalf the grey."

"Wow." I said under my breath.

"Then there's Bilbo, our little Hobbit friend." Fili said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Durin! Is their any breed or race that you aren't travelling with?" I asked a little shocked at the mix of people I was about to meet. Both the brothers laughed.

"Don't worry, the rest of us are all dwarves." Kili reassured with a smile I could barely see in the darkness of the trees.

"What sort of quest requires so many? And of such different ways of life?"

With that question both went silent for a moment.

"Well, we're not allowed to tell anyone, I'm truly sorry about that. But I'm sure someone will let it slip sooner or later." Fili answered, sounding genuinely sorry for not letting me know what I was joining. This only made me more curious. It must be something big.


	2. The Other Ones

After half an hour we had left the forest and walked out into open space, a fire not far from the edge of the tree line.

"Here we are." Kili sighed gesturing towards the campsite they'd made. I could hear laughter and conversation from here. I exhaled heavily. Suddenly feeling a little afraid, after a week of travelling on my own, meeting 13 other people at once seemed quite overwhelming.

"Don't worry," Kili whispered, suddenly closer to me as I felt his breath against my ear. "We're a friendly lot."

The two brothers walked in front of me, they'd told me they wanted to explain to the others my situation before they made my presences known. We neared the campsite and drew attention from the dwarves.

"Kili, Fili? I thought I told you to watch the ponies?" A deep voice called from the other side of the fire.

"We know Uncle, but while we were watching the ponies we heard a commotion." Fili, what I'm guessing the older of the two brothers to be answered.

"Commotion?" The deep voice questioned.

"Yes, so we went to see what it was and we found a group of bandits, they'd chased a girl, who'd been travelling on her own, they caught her-"

"Yes, they were threatening her and went to take her away with them!" Kili added. "So I shot two of the men and the rest left in fear." He finished proudly.

"And what of the girl?" The voice asked, even I could tell he didn't like the sound of where the brothers were going with the story.

"Well, as we said, she was travelling alone-"

"Has been for at least a week." Kili interrupted again. "So we had no choice Uncle, we could hardly leave her to fend for herself when we could offer her some safety." Kili looked over his shoulder and stepped aside, allowing the dwarves to see me. Which resulted in much conversation between the dwarven men.

"What is your name?" I looked up at the dwarf sat at the opposite side of the fire, I recognised the face, it was familiar but I couldn't place it.

"My name is Eska Cadeghrie, Daughter of Farrin; Son of Ferr." I felt he required a more formal introduction than that of the brothers.

"Ferr? Of Nogrod?" He asked, I nodded. "I am Thorin Okenshield, your grandfather was a friend of my family's." He said with a slight smile. Thorin Okenshield! King of the Lonely Mountain! Of course, that's who he is, I remember my father told me stories of the Lonely Mountain, of the riches, Dale and of course, Smaug. "You are welcome to join us, as long as you don't slow us down. But I'd suggest leaving our party at the next town we pass. Our journey is not for a women."

I felt my blood boil at his words. Women! What does he know!?

"With all due respect, Sir I am more than capable of protecting myself." From the corner of my eye I noticed Kili's eyes widen at my words. I knew not to speak to a noble like that, but I was in no mood to take his rubbish!

"You proved that well tonight." He commented with a raised eyebrow. I bit my tongue. That was true, I had needed to be saved tonight, but I was ill prepared, without my arrows I'm near enough defenceless against men on horseback on my own! "Bofur, give the girl some water and a bowl of food."

I nodded in thanks to Thorin, who nodded back with a smirk. Seeming to find my comment amusing he turned his attention back to the brothers.

"Fili, Kili! Eska is your responsibility, but for now get back to the ponies, and no more distractions." He warned, going back to conversing with an older looking dwarf. Great, I have babysitters!

They both turned to me with slightly shocked faces. I looked at them and almost choked on my own saliva at their faces! The forest had been to dark to see them properly but now in the fire light I could easily see their features. They were a handsome pair.  
Fili had light eyes that were kind and sweet and a braided moustache, leading into a long beard. His hair sitting oddly neat around his face fall to just above his shoulders. Looking at them now, Fili was definitely the older brother.  
Then I looked to Kili, oh my Durin! He's beautiful! His eyes were dark and intense, being enhanced by his dark eyebrows which were oddly neat and messy at the same time. His dark slightly wavy hair sat at a similar length but he had a slight fringe, falling into his eyes, a long straight nose and don't get me started on his lips, although they were slightly chapped they looked so very kissable. And to my surprise he didn't have a beard, just a layer of stubble covering his chin.

_'This one could be trouble for me.' _I thought to myself while I scolded myself for staring, although I'd noticed they too, were staring at me.

"What was that?" Fili asked, his voice slightly higher pitched from disbelief.

"What?"

"Talking back to Thorin like that, no one's done that in a long time!" Kili whispered, sounding somewhat impressed.

"Well, I don't like to be seen as weak."

"Apparently not." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "We've got to go, I'm sure Bofur will introduce you to the others while we're gone." He pointed over at the dwarf with the hat on who was pouring what looked like soup into a bowl for me.

"Ok, thanks."

"Don't mention it, Just Eska." He winked before they left, heading back towards another part of the forest.

"Here you go, Lass." Bofur said in a strong accent, he gestured to the ground near the other dwarves I sat down and he copied, offering me a bowl and a flask. "Eat this up, you look near enough starved." I gladly did, taking a long swig of water, and a mouthful of warm soup, the first thing I'd eaten in days.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"I'm Bofur, by the way." He grinned and waved slightly.

"Eska." I replied between mouthfuls of soup. The stuff warmed me as it slid down my throat.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Could you possibly tell me whose who? Seeing as I'm to travel with you, it seems right to know names."

"Why of course!" He seemed more than happy, scooting a little closer and pointing at the dwarf sat opposite me, the other side of the fire.

"That there's Gloin." Gloin was engrossed in sharpening his axe but looked up and smiled at me.

"Oin." He gestured to an older dwarf who waved, while readjusting his belt.

"Dwalin." I looked at the rather intimidating looking dwarf with the bald head and broad shoulders who grunted a 'greetings'.

"That's Bifur." I felt my eyes widen at the axe inbedded in Bifur's head.

"What er…his head-"

"Oh the axe?" Bofur asked looking at me questioningly, I could only nod, unsure how to ask how it got there. "Terrible thing, it would do more damage taking it out than leaving it there. He doesn't talk, but he gets his point across quite well enough."

"Oh…right." I let out a short nervous laugh and let him carry on.

"That's Balin, then you've got Bombur." The eldest with the kind eyes; Balin. The largest dwarf with the plaited beard; Bombur.

"Of course, you met Thorin." I nodded again, getting slightly distracted at the fact my bowl was suddenly empty.

"Dori, Ori and Nori." Dori's the one with the…unique hair and 3 braided beard, Ori the very young looking one and Nori is another old one with the two braid beard and the large nose.

"That over there is our Burglar, also known as a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins." I smiled warmly at the nervous looking Hobbit who waved from his place in the circle and mouthed 'Hello!'.

"And that's it! Well, other than Kili and Fili, but you know them." His eyes widened a fraction. "Oh! And of course Gandalf, our wizard companion, but he's gone. No one knows if or when he'll be back but you'll have to meet him another time. He's probably just strolling around these parts mumbling to himself, Crazy old man."

"Fair enough." I concluded.

"What happened to your cheek, it looks sore." He commented, with furrowed eyebrows. He pulled a bowl of clean water closer and ripped off part of a cloth to his side.

"Those bandits happened." I groaned.

"Here, I'll clean it up. Don't want any scars on that pretty face, ay?" He soaked the cloth and dabbed it against my cut skin.

"Thank you." I smiled contently, although the water stung it was nice having someone take care of me. I slouched off my bag and relaxing for the first time properly in at least a week. Being on my own meant I had to always be on guard, watching for dangers, not properly sleeping. But with this many others I could relax a whole lot more.

Or so I thought.

**If you're reading this I hope you like it so far, it's my first Hobbit fiction so not everythings going to be exactly accurate, but I do hope you like what you're reading!**

**Oh! And I forgot to add a disclaimer; I don't own any or take credit for any of this wonderfully imagined world, apart from Eska, really.**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**W x**


	3. The Trouble with Trolls

Bofur, who in the last 20 minutes I'd learnt was very funny and likeable, was telling me stories, the last one was about Bifur and his unfortunate accident with the Axe. But he'd moved on to the one about the White Orc, a story I'd heard many times, but Bofur told it from Thorin's point of view, which of course, was a lot more interesting.

"We actually heard a few Orcs yesterday." He nodded, not seeming phased at all by the idea of coming face to face with an Orc or two.

"Lovely." I commented sarcastically, earning a laugh from my new friend.

"Thorin!" A voice shouted from the tree line, we all looked over at Kili and Fili who were running towards us. I noticed that Bilbo wasn't with them, he'd been sent to take soup to the brothers while they watched the ponies about 10 minutes ago.

"What is it?" Thorin was already stood up, hand on the hilt of his sword, looking as powerful as I'm sure he was.

"Trolls, they're taking the ponies! Bilbo's there now!"

"You left the hobbit alone with Trolls?" Thorin shouted angrily as every dwarf rushed to their feet, drawing their weapons.

"They haven't seen him, quick!" Fili beckoned, heading back towards the trees.

"Come on, Lass! Can't leave you here." Bofur said, offering his hand and pulling me to my feet. It all happened so quickly I only realised what we were about to do when we were half way into the forest already.

"Did they say trolls?"

"Afraid they did." Balin sighed, shaking his head as we hurried through the trees.

"Brilliant!" I smiled, I don't know why, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or knowing I didn't have to tackle the problem on my own, which ever reason it earned me an odd look from Ori and Dori.

I could see a fire light up ahead and we slowed down, so we didn't alert the trolls that we were there. We drew nearer and saw Bilbo was trying to take something from one of the three trolls, without it noticing.

"Eska," I looked around and found Kili's eyes on me. "Stay hidden."

"But I-" I went to argue but was cut off by Thorin.

"No, he's right, stay hidden."

I glared at them both in the dark, knowing they'd be able to see and not caring. Just then there was a shout from the troll camp.

"Look what just came out of my nose!" A dim sounding troll exclaimed, holding a snot covered Bilbo in his hand, truly believing he came out of his nose.

"What is it?" Another asked. The dwarves around me were getting restless in their hiding places.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wriggles!"

"Can we eat it?"

They continued talking while the dwarves readied themselves.

"Kili, jump out first." Thorin commanded. Kili nodded and literally jumped over a giant stump and into the camp.

"Drop him!" He shouted in a more demanding voice than I thought he'd have.

"You what?" One of the Trolls asked dumbly.

"I said, drop him." Kili repeated.

"Alright." With that, the Troll threw Bilbo at Kili. Without time to react Bilbo landed on Kili making him groan from the impact. As if on cue the other dwarves around me followed Kili's lead and sprung out from the bushes, much to the surprise of the Trolls.

I was itching to join them as they attacked the Trolls, seeming to know what the others where going to do and using it to their advantage, it looked practised but Gods know it couldn't have been! It was hard to keep up with what everyone was doing, they were cutting and jabbing, stabbing and throwing things at the giant mountain trolls. I saw Bilbo cut open the makeshift pen the ponies were being stored in, letting them run free while the Trolls were distracted. But one saw him and strode over, picking the poor hobbit up with ease.

"No Bilbo!" I whispered to myself angry that I wasn't allowed to help when none of the other dwarves had noticed the halfling's predicament.

He carried him back to the other Trolls, one grabbed hold of one of Bilbo's right arm and leg while the other held his left.

"Lay down your arms!" The tallest Troll shouted, he seemed to be the most intelligent, not that, that was tricky. "Or we'll rip off his."

Dwarves had huddled together again, this side of the fire. I watch Thorin as he stared at the scene, he did it for so long I doubted he would throw down his weapon, but with an angry grunt he did. The others followed.

They were in trouble. But what could I do? There was 14 of them and look at the problem they're in now. What could I do?

The Troll that wasn't holding a terrified looking Bilbo in midair walked over to the dwarves and with large sacks. My eyes caught Kili's, his hand made a gesture for me to leave and he desperately mouthed the word: 'Go!' A few times before I actually listened and backed away slowly, I can't leave them! They saved me!

_'Think Esk, Think!'_

I thought to myself as I ran back to the camp as I reached the tree line I got it! Gandalf! Bofur said he was probably just walking around somewhere near. I looked around the empty space as I came out right by the camp. No sign of the Wizard I had to assume would be the only person out here, even though I have no idea what he looks like, I probably had a good chance of him being the first person I see.

Luckily a few of the ponies had lingered near the camp, nudging the bags for the apples they knew where inside. I ran up to a dark one and jumped on, nudging it with my boot he started out slowly, but I pushed him to run and he did and fast for a pony! I had no idea where the wizard would be, but I went on instinct and headed east.

"Gandalf!" I shouted out to the open space, desperately raking the surroundings with my eyes in search of anyone! "Gandalf!?"

We rode up hill slightly to a rock ledge that looked out over the valley the forest was in. The sun was starting to rise and I could now see the smoke from both the dwarf fire and the troll fire, not a thousand yards away from each other. My eyes darted over the horizon in hope of seeing anything moving.

"Gandalf!" I shouted louder, not caring who heard.

"Good heavens girl, keep your voice down!" I jumped at the sound of an old voice from behind me. I turned to see a very tall man who looked suspiciously like a wizard, in his hat and cloak, with a long gnarled staff.

"Are you Gandalf?!" I asked quickly.

"Why yes, what's the problem?" He asked, picking up on my state of panic.

"Thorin! Thorin and the others are in trouble, it's Trolls they've been caught!"

"No time to waste then!" Gandalf hurried forward and climbed onto the back of the pony. I was glad I'd picked the bigger one, other wise it would no doubt struggle under Gandalf and mines combined weight.

"Yar!" I shouted to the pony, kicking its side with the side of my foot making it run back down and the way we came, back towards the trolls.

"How do you know Thorin?" The old wizard asked.

"I'm now a part of the travelling party, my name's Eska."

"Well Eska, what a fantastic start to your travels." He laughed deeply to himself. Very relaxed compared to the panic I was feeling.

"What's your plan?" I asked, hoping he'd have something.

"I haven't one, but the sun may be my solution to that." He pointed his staff in the direction of the rising sun, the rays already shining on the high rock walls the other side of the valley.

"I hope so!" The pony ran on, taking us right to the edge of the forest where we both jumped off quickly, running back into the trees that were now looking very familiar.

"They're just through there." I whispered, pointing to the clearing as we neared. I was more than horrified when I saw the Trolls had already tied up half of the 14 and attached them to a spit roast in their underwear, all shouting angrily at the Trolls while they rotated. The others were tied into the bags I'd seen the troll carrying earlier. Bilbo looked to be conversing with the giant mountain dwellers while he stood in one of the sacks. I looked up at the aged wizard, his eyes looking around quickly, as if he were devising a plan. I barely heard Bilbo telling the Trolls the dwarves had something to do with parasites?

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"I've got huge parasites! I've got the biggest parasites!" I recognised Kili's voice and I couldn't help but snigger, even in this situation.

"We're riddled with parasites!"

"That should work…" Gandalf mumbled to himself.

"What should work?" I questioned. He looked down quickly.

"Stay here." He told me before hurrying away towards the mound of huge rocks the other side of the clearing.

"What?" One of the trolls seemed to have clocked on to Bilbo's plans of trying to put the Trolls off eating them. "You want us to let them go? This little ferret is taking us for fools-"

"Ferret?" Bilbo repeated sounding more offended than worried he was about to become Troll food.

That's when I noticed Gandalf, running up the rocks.I watched him through the trees as he hurried, climbing up them to the top, holding his staff up. He shouted something I couldn't hear, drawing everyones attention to himself. He suddenly slammed his staff into the big rock, splitting it clean in half. The early morning sun burst through shining into the clearing. The trolls started to panic themselves as they slowly started turning to stone. I watched them trying to move as their body stiffened into permanent statues. Jumping through into the clearing, it was probably time to help the other dwarves. The ones in the sacks looked around at me in surprise.

"You came back!" Kili grinned, seeming happy about it, as if he believed I might actually have just left them.

"Yeah, I found your wizard friend." I nodded over to Gandalf as I knelt down and started cutting the ropes that tied the sack Thorin was in. He watched me with an unreadable expression.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, cutting him free and moving onto Dori. "I told you I wasn't totally useless."

"That you did." I looked up again and he was giving me another one of his, one raised eyebrow smirks.

Dwarves.

After taking a little while untying the dwarves in sacks, and helping them lower the ones on the spit roast we were all safe and back on the ground, strolling back to the camp. Bilbo didn't seem to really know what to make of the situation, one because it happened so quickly I'm surprised he'd had his whits about him enough to make up a story to stall them, and two, because he was still coated in Troll snot. Lovely.

I walked over and thought twice about patting his shoulder.

"That was a really good save by the way, stalling them." I grinned at the uncertain hobbit who then smiled back, albeit a little nervously.

"Oh-err thank you, Thorin doesn't seem to agree." He laughed and looked over at Thorin who was talking to Gandalf, not exactly quietly about the uselesness of said hobbit.

"Ignore him, he's just stubborn. You did brilliantly, better than him at least." With that the hobbit smiled proudly rocking on his feet a little with a grin.

"Well, I did do quite well didn't I?"

"Yes, you did Master Bilbo." Ori agreed as he walked past. "I think we're going in search for the cave they'd have stayed in during daylight hours, so pack your things." He grinned and strolled off towards his bag.

"Come on Billy boy, off we go."

"Billy boy?" Bilbo repeated quietly, shaking his head with a grin playing at his lips.

After picking up our things, we headed towards the nearest mountain in search of their cave, if they'd had one that is. We followed their tracks up hill slightly, climbing through the trees and rocks to what looked to be a cave entrance.

"Ergh! This is definitely it!" Gloin yelled from ahead. I caught up and the stench hit me, it was horrible, definitely a troll cave.

"We'll go look around quickly, but I want to keep travelling while the day is young." Thorin told us before venturing into the cave, not without a disgusted look on his face. We followed after, to my surprise the cave was filled with treasures! Jewels, money, plates, swords, shields. It was incredible! That is if you ignored the skeletons that lay around the place.

"Bloody hell!" Nori exclaimed as we all took in the sight of it all. They then all set about, taking handfuls of gold, or just looking over the loot. A few of them started digging a hole, probably to bury some of the stuff, incase they ever came back.

"Not interested in gold?" Kili's voice cut through the excited hubbub. I looked over to see him leaning against the cave wall, arms crossed as he watched the others.

"Not particularly I have more than I need for my travels, I have no need for any more." I commented, but it was true, my family are far from the poorest dwarves in Middle Earth. Walking over to a large chest, admiring the beauty of the jewels that gleamed in the torch light, Dwalin had lit.

"Well, you may have no need for the gold but there are arrows back there, I noticed you have a bow but no arrows left." I looked back at the dwarf and smiled.

"Good idea, I might just help myself to those." I strolled through the cave, now use to the horrendous smell of it. Although, the further in I walked, the worse the smell got.

"Wait!" I heard a shout from behind me, I stopped so Kili could catch up.

"What?"

"I need some too, plus I haven't thanked you for coming back." His almost childlike smile found its way to his lips as he caught up.

"Well, I could hardly leave you poor defenceless souls to fend for yourselves against those mean, nasty trolls." I teased.

"Wow now!" He laughed a little. "I think you'll find I saved you first."

"Ah, but I would have gotten away from them at some point, and you were about to become Troll food." We stopped at a huge pile of weapons, shields and armour. We were spoilt for choice with arrows, seeing at least 6 different sets in the pile.

"Oh so that's the thanks I get for rescuing you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin.

"Looks like it yes." I heard him laugh as I pulled out a set of arrows with four pointed ends, they looked pretty effective, they were still in brilliant condition too, seeing as they'd clearly been down here a while. I took half and gave the other half to Kili. "Oh, how're your parasites by the way?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face as I looked at him. His dark brows furrowed for a moment before he seemed to realise what I'd meant and gave me an incredulous look.

"You heard that?" I nodded. "Well they're fine at the moment, thank you." He said seriously, ad if he really had parasites, causing me to burst into laughter. I heard him laughing too.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy your company, Just Eska." He commented once our laughter died out.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Parasites."

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Radagast the Odd

After spending only a short while in the cave, after Thorin found out a lot of the treasures were Elven he was far less interested, we left and started back into the forest, walking for a while before stopping for a drink and a very quick breakfast. I spent the time talking with Bofur and Bifur, well Bifur mainly listened while I told Bofur about my family, how they'd moved to Nogrod after Smaug took the Lonely Mountain, that my father was a miner and my mother had died of an unknown illness 20 years ago.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly boomed, alerting everyone as they quickly jumped up, weapons drawn. Fili was suddenly by my side giving me a quick nod as I followed the others lead and drew my bow, pulling an arrow I held them low, but ready to fire it.

I could hear it now too, moving at speed through the trees from the Northern side, we all waited with fear and excitement as the sound drew nearer. At the sight of 8 large rabbits bounding over the hill each of us faltered, unsure how to react to the creatures. After rabbits came a large sleigh, they were pulling it, carrying an even stranger looking man.

"Radagast!" Gandalf greeted, lowering his staff as the new arrival pulled the rabbits to a stop. "Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf walked to the man with open arms. "What on earth are you doing here?" Each dwarf looked slightly more confused than the other.

"I-I was looking for you Gandalf!" He sighed, exasperated, his voice was oddly squeaky. I took in his appearance and realised he had a long, crusted drip of bird droppings down one side of his face. Odd indeed! "Somethings wrong - somethings terribly wrong." He bumbled.

"…Yes?" Gandalf said, meaning for him to go on.

Suddenly the man looked completely lost, trying to figure what he meant to tell Gandalf.

"I had a thought, and now I've lost it! It's right there, on the tip of my tongue!" He shouted, scratching his head as he thought. The rest of us were completely silent, in slight awe of the man.

"Oh!" Radagast suddenly burst out. "It's not a thought at all-" He opened his mouth and poked out his tongue, to which Gandalf casually plucked something from the mans tongue. "Stick insect." Radagast finished, as if it were perfectly normal to find a stick insect residing in your mouth.

With that Gandalf took the other mans elbow and led him away to talk in private.

None of us spoke for a moment, all still trying to work out what the hell happened, while the large rabbits sat around scratching and watching the dwarves.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Fili, nodding over to the man, now in deep conversation with Gandalf.

"That's Radagast the Brown, he's a wizard, I think Gandalf said he dwells in the green forest, his only companions are the animals." I frowned slightly at the man, he must be lonely. "But apparently he prefers it that way, a complete nature lover." Fili reassured.

"Oh right, and those things?" I pointed at the rabbits.

"Not a clue, but they're rather impressive." I agreed and putting my bow away again I stepped closer to one of them.

I clicked my tongue and smiled when the rabbit looked up and sniffed.

"Hello there." I grinned at it, skeptically offer my hand to it, allowing it to sniff, so it knew I was no danger. It did and nibbled my finger gently before looking up at me again. I took that as a cue to touch it and ran my hand through it's thick soft fur, it was warm and relaxing, touching the animal. "Well aren't you gorgeous?" I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the beautiful creature, with it's big brown doe eyes that closed contently as I stroked it.

I barely noticed the stares I received from each of the dwarves as I reveled in the feel of the rabbits fur. Scratching behind it's ear, making it lean into my touch and tapping it's back foot on the floor. I laughed at it and felt a presence beside me.

"Well aren't you the animal charmer." Kili's deep voice sounded, his voice was soft and quiet though, as if he didn't want to disturb the creature.

"Aren't they beautiful." I whisper, not even sure myself whether it was to him or myself. He reached out and ran a hand through the rabbits fur. Stroking the fur slowly with his rough fingers.

Suddenly a loud raspy howl sounded through the forest, snapping all of our attention to the direction of the sound. I stepped back from the rabbit who too had jumped slightly from the sound. Kili stepped back too, moving to stand just in front of me facing the way the sound came from.

This can't be good...


	5. An Eventful Day

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, seeming to not really want an answer. "Are there wolves out there?"

"A wolf?" Bofur asked, suddenly drawing his weapon like some of the others already had. "That was no wolf," As if on cue a huge wolf like creature stepped over the hill, snarling as he came, Bofur was right though, it wasn't really a wolf. It was something much worse.

The creature tore forward, jumping from the hill to a rock, straight at Thorin, but Thorin was ready, the beast landed on his sword and howled before collapsing to the side of the dwarven leader.

I heard another growl from behind us and spun around, there was another one stalking towards us. I hurried to draw my bow but Kili beat me to it, firing an arrow into the creature, it stumbled and skidded to a stop in the middle of the company. Dead. I looked at Kili who gave me a cocky look while drawing another arrow from his pouch.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack are not far behind!" Thorin scowled at the dead creatures.

"Orc Pack?" Bilbo squeaked nervously.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin, stepping over to the Dwarf.

"No one!" Thorin shot back angrily.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf repeated in a stronger voice.

"No one! I swear!" Thorin sighed heavily. "What in Durin's name is going on?" He demanded as if Gandalf knew.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said calmly, but gravely.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin boomed from my left.

"We can't!" Ori wheezed from the top of the hill. "We have no ponies! Thy've bolted!"

"I'll draw them off." Radagast, who I'd forgotten was there said, stepping towards his sleigh.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs - They will out run you." Gandalf warned while Radagast tightened his reigns.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," He readied himself. "I'd like to see them try." With that he took off, at an incredible speed I must say.

Gandalf muttered something as I looked on to where Radagast and the rabbits had disappeared from view. What if the Wargs caught them? They'd rip the poor rabbits apart! My chest tightened in worry for the beautiful creatures.

The others suddenly started to run up the hill, all but Kili who turned to me.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me after the others, only letting go when we reached the top of the hill.

So we ran. Through the forest out the other side we'd gone in we came out into a mass of open space, a few trees and rocks but not a lot else. Suddenly, far to the right Radagast burst from the trees, his rabbits pushing hard as they ran the fastest I'd ever seen any animal run before. A short time after the Orcs, atop their Wargs came out. screeching and shouting at the wizard on the sleigh while we snuck to the nearest rock. Moving from one to another we managed to stay hidden for a long time. We came to another rock, about to run again when Thorin stopped us.

"No!" He whispered powerfully, pointing to the top of the rock, meaning that there was an Orc above the rocks. He nodded at Kili and he seemed to know what to do. Pulling arrow, tightening it and stepping out aiming up and shooting, earning a screech from the Warg as I heard it's body hit the rock before it slid down and landed in front of us. The dwarves jumped to action, killing the Orc and the injured warg. But they weren't quick enough to stop the screeching and howling and shouts, more shouts that no doubt drew the attention of the other Orcs.

My heart rate had yet to slow down from when the Warg scouts found us, but being in the company of my own people helped, even if they were being hunted by a group of Orcs and Wargs!

"Run!" Gandalf hollered, with which be broke into a run again speeding as best we could with no real destination other than safety. The Orcs weren't far behind as we ran with all we could. My chest hurt and my feet were aching, but I'd prefer that over being made into Warg supper.

I noticed Kili ran behind me the whole time, even I knew he'd be able to run faster than me, but he seemed to want to keep watch of me.

In amongst a field of large rocks and trees we suddenly stopped, the group stood in a large circular formation, backs in as they each faced a different direction.

"There they are!" Ori shouted to the group.

I looked around and noticed that the Orcs were closing us in from every direction. Shakily pulling out an arrow I stood ready, looking round at which ever Warg was going to come at us first. My heart was pounding and my vision was a little blurred as I stood between Balin and Kili who had his bow ready and raised.

"Kili, shoot them!" The Thorin bellowed sounding hoarse and slightly worried. Kili snapped me from my thoughts he fired a bow straight and hit where he'd intended and the bow lodged into the Warg's head, an instant death.

That was when I noticed the Warg to my left, he was stalking almost silently towards Balin who hadn't noticed the creature. Kili hadn't either and the Warg was getting dangerously close as he slunk through the longer grass. Without a seconds hesitation I pulled my faithful bow tight, aimed at the Warg pulling the string tighter still and released the fast arrow straight through it's eye, it screeched loudly, drawing the attention from a lot of the dwarves, after the Warg collapsed to the ground with one last pained cry I felt the dwarves eyes on me, mine only found the older dwarf who'd almost become Warg food, he stared at me for a moment, completely bewildered. I lowered my eyes and swung my bow over my shoulder.

"Where's Gandalf!?" One of the dwarves shouted, snapping me out of my bashful state. I looked around and noticed the absence of the Wizard, where'd he disappear to?! We'd be able to see him running if he had run away and there were no obvious hiding places.

"He's abandoned us!" Another grumbled angrily as the Warg's slowly moved closer, stalking as if we were their prey.

I pulled out my sword, holding it firmly and exhaled an uneven breath. I noticed Kili look at me quickly before firing another bow, hitting an Orc.

"Keep moving in." Gloin shouted over his shoulder taking a step back himself, I mimicked taking a slightly bigger step back. I watched horrified as the hideous beasts continued their descent on us, moving a little faster as the Orcs sneered at us.

This is it! We're doomed, there was no way out of this, no matter how good at fighting they are we were outnumbered. It was impossible, but I held my place, not wanting to look like a weak woman, even if it were only for the last few moments of my life. I gripped my sword so tightly my knuckles were turning a shade of white.

"This way, you fools!" A voice boomed through the clearing. I turned and saw Gandalf standing behind a rock, he was slightly lowered so maybe there was a cave, or a Hobbit hole or something.

"Come on, move!" Thorin shouted, ushering frantically for the others to following Gandalf. I watched a few of them as they jumped atop the rock and slid down, disappearing into what must be a crevice beneath the rock. I looked at Thorin whose eyes quickly found mine. "Now!" He boomed, possibly intending for me to actually listen to his command. I stepped back a few paces before turning and running to where Thorin stood. Looking down there was in fact a crevice. I turned back for one last look and noticed that Kili was still stood firing off arrows, I started to panic as the Warg's sped up. "Kili!" Thorin shouted loudly.

I watched as Kili shot one last arrow at a Warg, hitting his target before checking over his shoulder and running to us. I relaxed a little and jumped into the crevice, sliding down the slightly smoothed rock and rolling into a small space under the field, Fili offered me his hand. I smiled up at him weakly and let him pull me to my feet as Kili and Thorin joined us. Both landing a lot more elegantly than I had done. All the dwarves prepared themselves for the Orcs to follow but before they even could a horn sounded from outside.

"Who's that?" One of them asked. But nobody answered as they stood ready. We listened as there were squeals and growls followed by a sharp cry just before one of the Orcs rolled into down the crevice and into the small cave all the dwarves cleared a space, ready for it to get up and fight but it didn't, probably because of the long arrow sticking out its chest.

Thorin pulled the arrow from it's chest with a disgusting squelch and examined it.

"Elves." He muttered, his voice dripping with distain. He started talking with Gandalf while I looked around at the group in front of me, most of them looking at me already.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked, rubbing my arm gently.

"Yeah..I-" Before I could finish my sentence I was surrounded by the others, all asking different versions of that same question.

"Give her space, give her space!" Balin shouted, pushing past the others to me. He gave me a warm smile. "Sorry, we can be slightly overbearing sometimes." He took my hand and kissed it softly. "May I take this moment to thank you for saving my life with that impressively aimed arrow."

"Oh that, don't mention it." I mumbled, slightly abashed at the mass of attention.

"Don't be so modest young lass." He smiled again, something in his eyes made him seem like a very trustworthy person.

I went to reply but my heartbeat was so fast and I couldn't get the words out. I looked up at them, all looking at me with worried eyes, I exhaled heavily.

"Guys I'm fine! Honestly." They really could be overbearing.

"Sorry, Lass. We're just not use to travelling with a women." Bofur apologised, making me feel guilty for snapping.

"It's ok, I'm- I'm just not use to all the concern." I smiled at the kooky looking and was relieved to get a toothy grin in return.

"Well," Bombur started, leaning against the wall as he continued to catch his breath, I'm quite surprised he managed to keep up. "This has turned out to be an eventful day!"

"And it hasn't finished yet." Nori said gloomily.

After my heartbeat slowed back down I looked around and noticed a few of the dwarves had found another way out of the small cave. A path that lead through the back.

"Should we follow it?" Ori asked, looked down the path to see if there were any visible dangers.

The others agreed and started to the path. I followed after the others, feeling a lot more relaxed than I had done 20 minutes ago.

As I walked them other dwarves in the company, occasionally one of them would look back at me for an unknown reason, turn and whisper to another. This sort of behaviour was starting to irritate me to no end! What in Durin's name were they whispering about?! My body was past the point of aching and hurting as we squeezed through gaps, and occasionally in my tired state I'd accidentally scrap my hands against the rough stone walls, resulting in angrily cursing under my breath. Along with the constant attention the Dwarves were giving me I was angry and just wanted to sleep as I muttered this to myself, or so I thought.

"They've barely seen another She-Dwarf before, being protective of their few females is natural, Miss Eska." The tall Wizard whispered as we squeezed through the ever narrowing pathway.

"Oh."

"That and the fact you're quite a beautiful Dwarf, if I may say so, Lady Eska." He complimented, smiling awkwardly as my cheeks burnt from his kind words.

"Thank you, Mister Gandalf."

"Yes, my pleasure. But please excuse their lack of manners when gawking at you. It's merely because you are quite a rare find out in these parts, or in fairness, any parts. They mean well, Lady Eska." He reassured.

"I'll try, thank you, Gandalf." I nodded, looking back just in time to notice Kili whispering to Fili as they took turns looking back at me. I groaned a little frustrated and carried on, not completely ignorant to the chuckling Wizard behind me.

**I think that's it for updates today, I'm a little stuck on the Rivedell chapter but I'll work it all out.**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


	6. Rivendell Ale

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**  
**This chapters a lot longer than the others, got a little carried away.**

**A little bit more between Kili and Eska, I know it's slow, but this is Middle Earth, nothing happens fast ;)**

**Keep reading! :)**

"Rivendell?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what the others are saying, that we're being taken to see the elves!" Ori sang excitedly.

"The other's don't seem as excited about that." I said with a raised eye brow as we crossed a small bridge.

"Well, the others are still angry at the Elves." He said quietly, referring to the time the Elves left our kind to fend for themselves when Smaug first claimed the Lonely Mountain. And Dwarves being the proud, stubborn things we are, we've never forgotten, or forgiven, well most of us.

"And you're not?"

"I'm not happy with what happened, but I've never seen an Elf before!" He smiled a little nervous. I smiled back at the innocent young Dwarf who'd I'd noticed only carried a slingshot for protection.

We suddenly came to a stop as the pathway opened up into a huge Valley. I couldn't contain the amazement I felt just looking out at the vast, beautiful city that took up half the Valley.

After much angry complaints from Thorin and a few other members of the travelling party, we made our way down the small pathway towards the city. It was truly magnificent!

The elaborate carvings in the buildings, the beautiful statues of tall, elegant creatures that loomed almost creepily over the paths around the place. It was a truly fascinating place as we stepped closer to the outskirts, a magic unlike any I'd felt before swept my body and soothed my bones, everything about the place was drenched with the soft, calming magic.

I looked around at the others as my eyes roamed the city. Gandalf seemed to visibly shiver a little, lowering his shoulders as the magic calmed him. Bilbo firstly looked a little offended by the sudden feeling that he too, clearly felt. But then seemed to also slump a little out of sheer relaxation. Kili, Fili, Ori and Dori all seemed too enthralled by the place to notice any change in their state of calm. The older Dwarves on the other hand seemed to try their best to pretend they too, hadn't felt the magic, they puffed out their chests proudly and squared their shoulders making them seem far less relaxed than the rest of us.

"I don't trust this place." Gloin muttered angrily as he scoped the seemingly empty city.

"Really, I never would have guessed." I replied quietly, not realising anyone had heard until Kili looked over his shoulder with a humoured smile playing at his lips.

We reached a large courtyard and apparently, that's where we were to stop. The dwarves all stood around, none admitting to the beauty of the place.

"Isn't this place amazing?" I whispered to Bilbo. He looked over and gave me a slight confused look before grinning.

"It is, yes. Truly breathtaking. May I ask why you aren't in denial of it's beauty, like the other Dwarves?"

"I don't know, I can't bring myself to be angry at people who were merely following orders. Plus, it's ridiculous denying what is clear to see; This place is legendary."

"Agreed." Bilbo nodded, giving me a much warmer smile than before. I think the Halfling was warming to me.

"Yeah, but what's the ale like here?" Bofur whispered with a quirked eyebrow.

"I bet it's weaker than water." Fili grinned.

"Probably tastes as bad as the stuff too." Kili added, all three sniggering at their childish insult towards the Elves alcohol.

"Mithrandir!" A soft but strong voice called from behind us. We turned around in the circle and were greeted by a tall, graceful Elf with dark hair. A gentle smile directed at Gandalf as he slowly stepped down the stairs. Bilbo seemed as confused as I was by the odd choice of greeting.

_'Must be elvish.'_

I thought to myself as Gandalf greeted him back. He bowed slightly, with a grace I doubt even the most sophisticated dwarf could manage.

Another horn sounded, much like the horn from earlier. All the dwarves instinctively raised their weapons as we turned again, to watch a group of Elves ride towards us. They formed a outfacing circle, with Bilbo and I in the centre, awkwardly squished together.

"Move together, form ranks!" Thorin roared as they huddled closer, pushing Bilbo and I closer. It didn't go unnoticed that the older members stood slightly in front of the younger ones, protectively.

The elves circled us for a short time, before stopping and sitting await on their horses.

Gandalf greeted the grandest looking Elf as 'Elrond' before continuing their conversation in Elvish. Elrond practically slid off his horse with the upmost grace before hugging Gandalf, this simple gesture calmed me, if Gandalf, who I realised is the guiding light too this travelling party, if he can trust the elves then why can't we. I looked around at the other dwarves who clearly didn't go with my way of thinking as they stood, eyeing each Elf cautious.

"It is very strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond said knowingly, looking to Gandalf, "Something, or _someone _has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf replied with an almost cheeky grin. With that the two tall men turn to us as Thorin stepped forward.

_'Oh this is going to be fun!'_ I thought to myself with one look at Thorin darkened expression.

"Welcome, Thorin, Son of Thrarin." The Elf greeted with a slight bow.

"I do not believe we have met." Elrond was almost smirking at Thorin's clear distaste for having to put on a polite front to an Elf.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," He said. "I knew Thror when he ruled over the mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you"

Thorin now had clearly had enough of kindness, you really couldn't change the stubbornness of dwarves. After an odd stare-off between Thorin and the High Elf, Elrond carried on speaking in Elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Demanded Gloin; the stout, ginger Dwarf. The other Dwarves took this as a cue to add their comments of offence.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf stated simply.

The dwarves attitudes changed quickly at the mention of food, each commenting on the idea.

"You bring a Lady in your company?" Asked Elrond eyes suddenly on me.

"Ooh, don't call her a Lady." Fili whispered only loud enough for the dwarves and Bilbo to hear.

"She'll get angry." Kili added, earning an elbow to the ribs as the brothers laughed into their hands.

I looked up at Elrond, remembering he'd spoken to me. He looked me over, seeming more shocked than worried as I stood, surrounded. "And a dwarf at that? A rarity I must say" He gave Gandalf a look I couldn't understand, it didn't go unnoticed that a few of the Dwarves around me huddled slightly closer, Kili even went as far as tucking me behind him with one arm as his hand lingered over his sword in his belt. I felt my cheeks burn from the protectiveness of the men I'd met not 2 days ago.

"It's not like they're going to kill me!" I sighed to myself quietly, stupid protective dwarves.

'This is Eska Cadeghrie of Nogrod, we found her alone during our journey, and we could hardly leave her to fend for herself now could we?' introduced Gandalf. Clearly someone had given him the run down on my basic story.

"Of course," Elrond nodded gently, turning slightly. "Come, welcomed guested." He started up the stairs, followed by Gandalf and an almost reluctant Thorin. His pride taking a slight bash as he realised it would be stupid ignoring help and shelter on their journey, even if it is from Elves. We all followed after them, through the glorious City.

"Feldair here will show you to your room, Lady Eska." He turned and motioned to a beautiful yellow hair women he stood patiently with a soft smile.

"She's not staying with us?" Kili asked suddenly. I turned to see a slight scowl on his face, his brother and a few others wearing the same look.

"It is not our way, to have a female share sleeping quarters with another man, especially not so many." That made sense, they were so proper it wouldn't surprise me if I was to have a guard outside my room to make sure I didn't go anywhere or get any special visitors in the night.

"Oh, yes of course." Kili mumbled, looking away as a pink hue graced his cheeks.

I nodded at the Dwarves to show them I was happy with the arrangement as I followed the Elvish women down another corridor. We walked in a comfortable silence down the long halls. She seemed to have shortened her strides to fit with mine.

"How is it that you came to travel with such a group?" She asked in a soft, melodic voice.

"I was captured by Bandits on my travels, a couple of them saved me and brought me to Thorin who agreed to let me travel with them. Although I may have been safer on my own, that group seems to attract trouble." I frowned, realising I had only been in their company for a day at the most and I'd already had far more problems than when I was on my own, but oddly enough, I wouldn't choose to travel on my own again, my 15 new companions felt like home right about now.

"What kind of trouble?" She questioned casually.

"First we had a run in with Trolls, then we were hunted by Orcs, busy day." I kicked my feet up as we strolled.

"Oh, Orcs." Her nose wrinkled slightly at the word. "Such foul creatures, I do not envy you on _that_ part of your travels."

"You wish to travel?" I asked as we slowed outside a door.

"I would give anything to travel, but my father thinks me to young and ill experienced for it yet." She smiled slightly, opening a large carved door, revealing a beautiful room with a huge bed covered in soft warm looking sheets, my tiredness making itself known as I looked at the welcoming bed.

"What is the world like outside the City." She asked, it took me a few moments to realise what she meant.

"You've never left Rivendell?"

She shook her head, her long her swaying. "Never. But I will, I know it."

"It's amazing, hard to describe in a few sentences, but it's nothing like here."

"I've heard." She looked away in thought as I walked into the room dropping my bag and weapons on the floor and sighing from the lack of weight.

"There is a bath and everything you'll need to get thoroughly cleaned up through there. She pointed to an archway, through which I could see the corner of a large tub that was practically calling for me to jump into. "I'll have someone bring you clean clothes, if you leave yours on the bed I'll make sure they're clean by this evening."

"Thank you Feldair, it's much appreciated."

"Not to worry, Lady Eska."

"Oh, please don't call me Lady, it makes me feel older than I am." I laughed a little.

"Ok, Eska." She smiled brightly. "Please don't hesitate to find me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Feldair!" I called as she walked out, closing the door as she went. As soon as the door clicked shut I ran to the bed and jumped onto it, my body sunk in as I exhaled deeply, the softness surrounding me could send me to sleep in seconds.

Taking a moment to relax, I then strolled through to the large bathroom which was just as intricately designed as the bedroom and the rest of the city. I started the taps, even the sight of the warm water flowing into the tub soothed my aching body.

What seemed like hours spent enjoying the heat of the water and the cleanliness it brought as I rubbed the soap into my filthy skin. I decided to get out and dry down, catching my reflection in the mirror I was pleasantly surprised. Besides the long cut on my cheek and the tired circles under my dark blue eyes, I didn't look too bad, especially now that my hair was cleaned, it was quite a lot longer since I'd last looked, sitting in dark wet curls down to my chest.

I stepped out and almost jumped at the sight of an elvish women stood, laying what looked like a dress out on my bed.

"Oh, Miss Eska!" She turned her back to be after her eyes popped in shock at my towel clad body. "I brought you a dress for this evenings dinner, please feel free to join us whenever you are ready, no rush." Her voice was a little rushed, she looked young and nervous, even from the back. "Although a few of the dwarves have been asking about you."

"Stupid protective dwarves." I muttered to myself. Earning an odd look from the elf.

"Thank you very much, please don't be nervous, you weren't to know I would walk out when I did."

"Many apologies Lady Eska." She said nervously as she turned and gave me a slight smile.

"Please, just Eska." I smiled, remembering Kili's idea for a nickname once I'd told him the same thing. Dumb Dwarf.

"Eska." She smiled properly before nodding out the room, closing the door behind her.

It took me a while to fully dry off, dabbing my bruises and spending a long time making sure my curly hair sat right, instead of frizzing up, which always looks disastrous. Luckily it sat beautifully in natural curls.

I picked up the dress and smiled, it was beautiful, a dark red colour with sleeves down to just below my elbows with a slightly lower neck line than I'd usually wear, that almost showed off too much! The dress sat tightly around my chest and then fell loose down to my feet, an almost black ribbon holding it tight against my ribs, flattering my shape. I slid it on and spun around in it a few times, smiling at my reflection. I could scrub up quite well when I wanted too.

I made sure my things were packed away, not having to worry about my dirty travelling clothes as they'd been taken to be cleaned already. I took my time exploring the city, embracing the calming feeling it brought to me. I could look around as much I like without the worry of bandits, Orcs, Trolls, Wargs.

It was so relaxing I was almost disappointed when I stumbled upon a large hall where everyone had gathered for dinner. The dwarves and Bilbo all sat around one big table, talking animatedly seeming have to relaxed in Rivendell now. Thorin sat at the head table with Elrond and Gandalf and a handful of other Elder Elves. I walked in awkwardly, not knowing what to do until Fili noticed me. His face was hilarious as he looked up and a tomato fell out of his mouth as he gawked, making the awkward feeling grow.

"Durin, Fili! Whats wrong with yo-" Kili started before following his brothers eyes to me, he started gawking too as Fili snapped out of his little trance and stood in greeting.

"Lady Eska! Please, come sit." He gestured to the bench and nudged Kili so he'd move up. Kili was still staring which made my stomach flutter nervously. Why was he staring? I know I looked different, but I don't look _that_ different. I had noticed that Bilbo and each of the other dwarves looked evidently cleaner, a vast improvement on each of them.

I nodded with a smile and walked around, sitting in-between the two brothers.

"Great Gods! You look beautiful, Miss Eska." Bofur grinned, mouth filled with chicken which made me laugh a little.

"Why thank you, Bofur." I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and looked around at the other dwarves who all seemed to have lost a most of their appetite after seeing the very green food spread out for them.

"Do they have any chips?" Ori asked no one in particular as he examined a leaf of lettuce. I sniggered and reached for the jug of wine.

"Let me do that, Miss Eska." Fili offered, picked the jug up and pouring a large quantity into the glass in front of me.

"Thanks, Fili. But _please_ call me Eska." I took a sip and felt the alcohol slid down my throat.

"Sorry, it's odd just calling you only by your name." He grinned and threw a tomato up in to the air, catching it again with ease.

"Can we call you….Es?" A newly familiar voice asked from my other side. I turned to Kili and was again overwhelmed by his rugged beauty. His eyes were so warm but intense at the same time it confused me how they drew me in so well.

"Of course." I took another long swig of wine. "But I thought it was 'Just Eska'?"

"Ah, it's too much to say." He shrugged, slurring his words very slightly as he took another swig of ale. "So you can use a bow?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he popped a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Yes, I was taught by my father, that and sword fighting. But I prefer archery."

"Not very proper of a women to know such manly skills." He teased, I had a feeling the ale was already affecting him slightly.

"You'll learn to know I'm not very proper." I felt courage bubble up in my chest as I winked and took a small tomato from the platter in front of me, popping it in my mouth as I smiled.

"Well, you could have fooled me, Bofur's right. That dress brings out your beauty." He said genuinely sweetly, even if it did make my heart beat a little faster.

"Thanks, but I think it's mainly down to the fact I managed to scrub half of Middle Earth out of my hair." I giggled as he nodded in agreement, stroking the ends of my hair casually. Dumb Dwarf.

"That and you don't stink anymore." I gawked at him before hitting his chest as we both laughed.

"I would like to say the same, but I was taught never to lie." I said casually as I waved my hand in front of my face as if there was a horrible smell.

"I had a bath!" He shouted in defence, still laughing a little.

"Clearly didn't work." I sang and looked at Fili who was laughing, as well as Ori, Bombur and Dwalin. I saw Kili 'subtly' sniff himself.

"I bathed!" He shouted in a higher pitched voice.

"If you say so." I loaded my plate with food while he scowled, swigging more ale.

After a long dinner which mainly included the dwarves getting quite drunk on ale while I felt the effects of the sweet Elvish wine I'd been served. I chatted casually with most of them, apart from Kili, who was deliberately ignoring me after my jokes at his expense. We laughed and sang and ate, it was the most fun I'd had in a long time. At one point Bofur was laughing so hard he fell back off the bench, dragging a bewildered Ori with him, earning another roar of laughter. Even Bilbo relaxed after a small ale, laughing along with us. Everyone was enjoying themselves, apart from Kili apparently who seemed adamant to ignore the fun.

"Oh come on, Sulky, cheer up now." I swung an arm around his shoulder and tried to physically sway him along with the others who were singing merrily. But he was stubborn and sat ridged, only looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"Kili!" I whined in an intentionally irritating voice. "Come on, you know I didn't mean it, you smell great."

He sat there, trying not to smile.

"Come on, you know you want to forgive me!" I begged. "Please?"

"Fine." He groaned, letting the smile slip onto his face. "But I'll get you back." He warned letting me sway him as he put one arm around me and one around Oin who was on his other side.

"Oh I don't doubt it." I grinned at him cheesily, which ended up in us staring at each other for a while, we stopped laughing and just stared, that was until Fili leaned around me and slapped his brother on the back.

"Oh! Cheered up now, have you?" Fili was quite drunk, it was actually quite sweet, he wasn't so…noble when he'd had a few too many ales, more loving and giggly. He smiled lazily as he lent on me.

"Couldn't stay grumpy forever!" Kili laughed back, slapping Fili hard on the back.

The company quietened suddenly, all eyes on a spot behind me. I turned and had to look up to see Gandalf.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I speak with you a moment, Eska?" He said, it wasn't really a question, more of a politely worded way of telling me to go with him.

"Oh - of course." Kili dropped his arm from my back, allowing me to leave with the wizard. Once we left the hall we walked out to a large courtyard.

"How do you like Rivendell?" He questioned slowly, his voice was normally slow I'd come to realise, no rush in his voice.

"It's the most beautiful city I've ever seen." I sighed, smiling up at the old man.

"It is rather spectacular." He agreed, pulling out a pipe and lighting it with sorcery. I stared at it, slightly amazed for a moment. "Now, I must speak with you about your plans."

"My plans?"

"Yes, as to your travelling." He puffed out a large smoke ring that sailed through the windless air. "Thorin does not wish to leave you in the care of the Elves. Although you are more than welcome to stay in Rivendell, Elrond said it would be a pleasure. But Thorin would not feel comfortable, leaving one of his own with the Elves."

"So does that mean I'm welcome to stay in the company?"

"I think it does." He turned to me, levelling himself to my height. "But you should be warned, Thorin's quest is not one for the weak hearted, I don't doubt you can hold your own, Miss Eska. But the journey will hold many dangers. We cannot guarantee your safety."

I stood staring at the wizard while I let it sink in. In not so many words he'd pretty much told me I could die. As much as that should terrify me and make my decision to stay in Rivendell I couldn't. I wanted the adventure, the heart racing fear, I wanted it all, not to sit around here feeling insignificant and small.

"Lady Eska…"

"I'll come." I nodded certainly.

"I had no doubt you wouldn't." He smiled back and rose to his regular heights. "Now, let us return. It seems our Dwarves and Bilbo have taken quite a shine to you." He gave me a knowing grin causing my cheeks to burn. Stupid Wizard.

I lost track of the time we spent at the table, a few of the older dwarves and Dori had retired to bed, leaving the rest of us in our drunken stupors. Kili had slowed down his drinking and wasn't as drunk as he had been, but he still happily joined in with the riccus, laughing and joking around with the others. Then Bofur, the storyteller he is shushed us all and started telling us a tale. A tale about a great man who lived in the forest whose life was suddenly terrorised by a suspicious dark force. His voice was so rhythmic I felt my eyes drooping, letting myself lean further onto Kili, I relaxed against the side of his body. Not caring to move or even try to leave for my sleep quarters.

"I think we best get you to bed." He whispered softly against my hair.

"I'm too tired to move." I grumbled against his shoulder.

"More like too drunk to walk." He laughed, I felt his body vibrate a little.

"Hey." I mumbled, lazily slapping a hand against his arm in protest.

"Come on, I'll take you. You can remember the way, right?" I nodded against him before pushing myself away and standing slowly.

"You off, Miss Eska?" Bombur hiccuped.

"Yes, far too much wine." I giggled, finding it more funny than it should have been. "Goodnight, Everyone!" I shouted, waving around me to them.

"Goodnight!" A few shouted back, others slurring other replies. I stepped out from the bench, catching my foot on it and stumbling into Kili.

"Sorry!" I jumped up again and straightened my dress out. He was already laughing quietly as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Princess." He rest his hand on my back, guiding me through the hall and outside.

"Ergh! Don't call me Princess, thats nasty." I wrinkled my nose and made a face before realising he's in fact a Prince. I gasped and stopped, causing him stop to, but he just gave me a knowing look, as if he knew I was about to blurt out some drunken rubbish. "Wait! You're a Prince! Ahh! I'm gonna call you…you…Princey-Poohs now! Yes! Princey-Poohs." We started walking again, reaching the building my room was in.

"Princey-Poohs?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Exactly." I poked his chest and giggled.

"You know, you're quite a charming drunk." He commented, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm always charming!" I hiccuped and slapped a hand to my mouth.

"Tell me about it." He sighed. I'm not sure if I was meant to hear, but even in my drunken state it made me giggle and blush.

"So which room is yours?" He asked, gesturing at the row of doors. I stopped and tried to remember.

"This one?" I sort of questioned as a opened a door slowly, revealing an empty room, my bag on the floor. "It is this one!" I sang victoriously walking into the room, I swayed a little and my hip hit the dressing table.

"Careful!" Kili pulled me away from it turning me to the direction of the bed. He guided me to the bed and I practically fell onto it.

"Thank you for escorting me back to my room, Princey-Poohs." I said in a deep voice for no known reason. I sat up and grinned at him through the dark. I saw him smiling brightly.

"No worries, Milady." He bowed dramatically causing me to burst into a fit of laughter. "Shh, shh! You'll wake up the elves!" He whispered between silent laughs.

"Oh yes! Oops!" I giggled, forcing my laughter to stop.

"Now, you get some rest, we're leaving at dawn-"

"Dawn!" I whispered loudly. I looked out the large, open window and noticed the sky was already lighter. "But thats not to far off!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's why you stopped drinking, isn't it?"

His smile widened. "Exactly."

"Why didn't you tell me! I'm more than likely still going to be in this state by then!"

"I was having too much fun watching you like this."

"You're mean." I said childishly with a pout.

"I'm not all bad." He took my hand and pressed his lips to it. "Goodnight, Es. Sleep well." He nodded his head and started to leave.

"Night, Kili!" I shouted back, I saw from his silouhette; he shook his head and sniggered before closing the door behind him.

Sighing heavily I fell back onto the large bed and curled into the covers. Almost instantly falling into a deep sleep. I have a feeling leaving with these dwarves is going to be a whole new experience.


	7. The Bird and The Fish

**Heres one more chapter before I go to bed, I'll work on the next one tomorrow.**

**I'm so happy with the feedback and the views on this story already, it's only been up 2/3 days! **

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and about the lack of fluff in the last chapter, you gotta remember that they only met the day before, they're still only just getting use to each other, but theres a little more in this chapter ;)**

Never. Drinking. Again.

I groaned into the pillow, my head pounding a little. As if that weren't bad enough there was a sudden knock at the door. I groaned again and pushed myself off of the soft mattress. Standing up was a bad decision as the room span, I levelled myself, letting my eyes adjust before going to the door. Pulling it open was an effort.

"Good morning." Kili sang quietly. He was in an irritatingly chirpy mood. I looked up, he was smiling brightly as I glared at him.

"Morning." I grumbled in my oh, so attractive morning voice.

"We're leaving in a short while, if you want to gather your things up and meet us in the courtyard we'll head off."

"Wonderful." I replied with a sarcastic grin. My head was suddenly throbbing, I rubbed and looked back at Kili who was just standing there watching me.

"Anything else?" I asked irritatedly.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" I looked at him incredulously.

"I'd say that hangovers probably kicking in about now." He mocked, leaning against the door frame. "Fili's is." He grinned, ever the naughty little brother.

"You're nasty." I mumbled into my hands.

"Yeah, but you've got to deal with me. Now hurry up!" He ruffled my hair with a quiet laugh, hurrying away before I could retaliate.

I shut the door and leant against it. Today is going to be a long day.

.

"Kili! Stop shouting!" Fili growled in a deep, irked voice. For the past 10 minutes of walking, Kili had been singing, jumping around Fili and I as we dawdled along at the back of the group. Aparently the youngest prince was bored of walking after an entire morning of it and wanted to liven things up.

It also seemed that Fili and I were the least able to hold our drink. And the worst at dealing with the hangovers, and Kili found that hilarious. Hence the reason he'd been like the irritating brother I never had, and the one Fili probably wished he didn't have right about now.

"But I'm having fun, aren't you?" He mocked walking backwards ahead of us before slapping his brother on the cheek gently and tearing off after the rest of the group when Fili snapped and ran after him.

I couldn't help myself laughing at the two young Princes, running around the other dwarves and a confused looking Bilbo. Gandalf wasn't with us as he'd stayed behind in a meeting, giving us a chance to leave unnoticed. Thorin had assured me the wizard would catch up to us sooner or later.

Fili was now shouting things like 'Get back here!' or 'I'll get you, Kil!' as he ran around after Kili. Thorin just shot the two brothers a look, but even I could see the smile he was trying to hide as he walked. Kili suddenly started running back in my direction, he ran around behind me and attempted to use me as a shield.

"Get off me!" I giggled as he gripped onto my shoulders.

"Save me, Eska!" He laughed, pretending to be helpless as Fili ran around Gloin and Ori and stopped in front of me.

"Eska, would you mind moving to the side for me?" He asked politely with a wicked grin, which mirrored the one Kili often wore very well.

"Of course not, Fili dear." I quickly grabbed Kili's hands and released them from my shoulders before stepping away and watching as Fili tackled Kili to the floor. Both laughing as Fili sat on top of his brother.

"How could you, Es?!" Kili cried as his brother tickled him.

"Now, Kili, are you going to stop being an irritating little bas-" He started before remembering I was there and changing his choice of words. "…twit?"

"As if." Kili snorted.

"What was that?" Fili asked, pretending he hadn't heard. To punish Kili even more Fili started jumping while sat on his brother, slightly winding him.

"Ow!" Kili complained, trying to wriggle free. "Fine! Fine! Just get off of me, you oaf!" He laughed again as Fili jumped off, turning and helping Kili off the ground.

"You two are ridiculous." I rolled my eyes and carried on walking, only just realising that the rest of the group hadn't stopped to wait for us.

"Don't you make me sit on you!" Fili warned with a pointed finger as he caught, walking on my left while Kili moved to my right.

"Oh goodness, please don't!" I giggled. "Fine, Kili," I turned to him. "You're ridiculous."

"Don't tempt me, I know a brilliant song about a Bird and a Fish."

"No!" Fili shouted authoritatively, pointing at his brother. "Not that song, anything but that blasted song!"

That demand seemed to shut us all up. After a few moments of silence Kili leaned over to me.

"Our Mother use to sing that to him all the time. When I found out he hated it I use to sing it too. Drove him insane." He smiled wickedly and started singing what I assumed was the song:

_"One early morn, in the land near Bree,_

"Kili.." Fili growled.

_Twas a bird I saw, perched upon a tree,"_

"Stop it, Kili." Fili warned lowly as his brother sang slightly out of tune. Kili ran up to Balin in front and slung an arm around him, singing louder now:

_"This bird was blue and red and green,_

_Twas the prettiest bird I'd ever seen…"_

With this Balin decided to join in:

_"As it sang on its branch I'd the urge to dance,_

_If only I'd known the tune…"_

"Kili I'm warning you!" Fili sighed angrily as Kili and Balin sang louder, gaining the attention of half the other dwarves who decided to sing as well:

_"It noticed me, whilst upon it's tree and nodded as only birds do,_

_And it started to sing, a peculiar thing,_

_Now this song I'll whistle to you.."_

With which all the dwarves started whistling a tune I'd never heard before. Fili let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes at me.

"Honestly I don't think I'm going to survive this journey without killing that brother of mine." We both looked ahead at Kili who was now skipping around with Bofur, laughing his head off. He looked over at me and a devilish gleam in his eye which told me I wasn't going to like what he was about to do. He ran over to me.

"Kili! Kili no, whatever you're about to-AHH!" I couldn't finish my sentence as he grabbed hold of my hands and started spinning me in circles while he hummed to the tune. "Stop!" I giggled as we spun around, he pretended he couldn't hear me as he intertwined his fingers with mine and spun us faster. "Kili!" I was full on laughing, ignoring how sick the spinning was making me feel and just enjoying it.

They didn't manage to finish the song as they were all laughing too much, I even noticed Thorin smiling back at the company while they enjoyed the time we had to relax a little on our journey, knowing we were safe from danger, for at least the time being.

Kili stopped spinning us but kept hold of my hands as I tried to steady myself.

"Did you enjoy the song?" He questioned, still seeming to be in his childish playful mood from before.

"Very much so." I grinned at him, or at least tried to while my eyes focused.

"Hear that, Fil?" He shouted back at Fili while the rest of the group caught up. We'd spun quite far ahead of the others. "Es loves that song, I think we may have to sing it more."

"Damn it, Eska!" Fili shouted from the other end of the group which made me laugh. He wasn't really angry as he'd started smiling and whistling along with the others at some point.

"Come on," Thorin started, seeming in a better mood than I'd ever seen him in as he almost gave me a smile. "We'll find somewhere to stop, we'll have lunch and rest before we head through the mountains."

"Thank Durin! My feet are killing me." I sighed looking back at Kili, it was only then that I realised we were still holding hands, it seemed to be the same for Kili as he looked down at our hands, twisted together. Although it was a new thing, it felt normal. He smiled warmly at me and only let go of one as he pulled me in the direction the rest had walked in, towards the forest down the hill.

"Come on then, Princess." I smiled at our hands, his rough fingers pressing softly into the back of my hand as he pulled me with him. His use of my new nickname clicked my memory and I remembered his.

"Coming, Princey-Poohs." I sang, he turned his head and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I had hoped you'd forgotten that." He grumbled. I laughed a little and felt someone's stare, looking up I found Fili watching Kili and I. He had on odd look on his face, it was a positive look, he wore a smile but there was something further behind it, what it was I have no idea.

.

Dwalin had found the perfect clearing near the outskirts of the forest for us to rest in. We all dropped our bags, Bombur almost immediately pulled out his frying pan while Bifur and Bofur went in search for fire wood.

"Kili, Fili scout the area. Eska, go with them, see if you can find fruit and gather water from the stream we passed." Thorin commanded the brothers, but his voice seemed to change to questioning as he turned to me.

"Of course." I smiled at the Dwarven leader and collected up a few of the empty water canisters from the others before following the brothers back into the forest.

"You search that side, I'll go this way, we should meet around the other side of the camp." Fili told his brother.

"Ok, Es you coming?" Kili offered I nodded and started to walk over to him.

"No." Fili answered causing me to frown at him in confusion. "No, the stream we passed is this way."

"Oh." Kili started looking a little put out. "Fair enough." He shrugged at me and turned back the way he'd been heading while Fili and I started off in the other direction.

"Surely the stream would go down that way too." I said after thinking about it for a while.

"You like Kili's company that much, huh?" Fili questioned with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing grin. These bloody looks I kept receiving were getting irritating. My cheeks reddened.

"No-I-It's just I er-"

"Do you have feelings for my brother?" He asked straight out.

"No!" I was too quick to answer as I snorted and started to laugh nervously. Really smooth, Eska.

"Of course not." He rolled his eyes and nudged my arm.

"Is that why you wanted me to come this way so you could ask me embarrassing questions?"

"Surely the question's only embarrassing if the answers yes, and you do have secret feelings for my brother." He had me there. I looked up at him and glared slightly.

"Fine, there's...there's something, I don't know what it is, he's just so different so warm and charming and funny. I'm getting feelings if I don't already have them." I sighed, it felt oddly good revealing my feelings to someone, as well as myself.

"So what are you planning on doing about it?" He asked, almost sounding excited.

"Are you serious? I'm not going to do anything, for one thing I don't know if he feels anything towards me. And secondly, this journey could cost either of us our lives, or both! I can't go getting more emotionally envolved with him than I already am, it would kill me if anything happened to any of you, let alone if it happened to him." Gods was Fili easy to talk to! It felt good venting my thoughts, and I knew I could trust him with them for some reason.

"But that's all the more reason to go for it, tell him your feelings, live in the moment. Wouldn't you rather look back and know you did something about it then forever live without knowing what could happen if you had taken the chance?"

"I guess that does make sense." I mumbled. He was right, I'd hate it if, Gods forbid, anything happens to either of us and I'd never have let him know my true feelings.

"Oh, and he is definitely harbouring some strong feelings for you, Eska." He winked and carried on walking while I walked with him, wondering how the hell you go about telling a cocky dwarf like Kili that you like him in a more than friendly way.

"Since when were you so intelligent anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I hide it well, don't I?" He joked back making me smile.

Dumb Dwarves.

**So I know there was never this part were they set up and have lunch before heading for the mountains, but I wanted to add it in as a little filler chapter, just so Eska and Kili get to know each other a little more before any more drama.**

**Hope you're still enjoying it! :)**

**Please review! **


	8. Mountain Giants and Cave Moments

**Thank you for reviewing and reading so far!**

**Just a quick warning that the 'f' bombs dropped in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

In the past two days of almost none stop walking we'd tried sticking to the high ground, the safest place, seeing as attacks if any, could only come form below, and then we'd see it with ease, of course. But I wasn't interested in that, I'd been far too amazed by the sight of Middle Earth, laid out perfectly for me to see far, I'd say almost as far as the Grey Mountains, to the north.

And in these past 2 days, although I'd spent a lot of it talking and joking around with Kili, I hadn't found the courage to tell him. It was a ridiculous idea, of course he wouldn't like me, I'm a 'too manly' she-dwarf with too much to say and not enough obedience in me to be reigned into possibly ever being his Queen. Its dumb. So part way through yesterday, trying to ignoring the encouraging looks Fili was shooting between me and his brother, I'd decided upon not telling Kili of my feelings. No matter how strong they were growing.

We had now come upon the mountains, and much to our awful luck the weather had changed significantly for the worse. From the past two days of being pleasantly warm as we walked, to the now, dark, stormy rain clouds that loomed over head as we got to the trickier part of our journey so far.

"Well, isn't this weather just wonderful?" Bilbo groaned sarcastically. The hobbit was an odd character, nothing ever seeming to be to his liking.

"And it came at just the right time." I shouted back, having to raise my voice over the loud rain that pelted against us and the mountain side. This walk was rather treacherous, the steep incline of the mountain meant the jagged path was slim. I near enough had a heart attack each time one of the others, foot slipped, but they were experienced enough to right themselves without any panic on their part.

I walked between Fili and Bombur, the narrow path making it impossible to walk more than single file. I couldn't stop myself from watching Kili, who was just in front of Fili. Although he was one of the most sure footed and hadn't stepped wrong yet, didn't mean I wasn't worried about him suddenly slipping and tumbling down into the deep, gloomy valley below. He seemed to have the same worry for me as every now and then he'd turn to look back at me from under his rain drenched hood.

"So." Fili whispered back at me. "Have you said anything yet?" He pointed towards his oblivious brother.

"No." I whispered back quickly.

"I didn't think so."

"I don't want to Fili, what if it goes wrong, or something bad happens?"

"Would you stop with the 'what ifs'? I'm quite sure he has feelings for you, even the others have noticed his fascination with you. I'll give him a nudge in the right direction for you."

"Fili…" I winged, he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I looked back at Kili who was slightly further ahead, but still unaware of our conversation.

"Aww, but just think, if anything happens here, between you and my brother, you could be my sister!" He reached back and wrapped an arm around me in an awkwardly positioned hug.

"Ew, who would want that?" I sneered at Fili who laughed deeply and hugged me tighter.

"I want that!" He whispered warmly, making my insides soften at his kind words. I looked up at the fair haired prince and saw in his face that he meant it. I can imagine a million things worse than being a part of their family. But I wasn't about to let Fili know that, they could be quite bigheaded when you allowed it.

It was then that a sudden panicked shout and scrambling ahead knocked us out our thoughts. We looked ahead to Bilbo who'd slipped, the others were fast enough to react and pull him back to the rock face.

"Come on! We must find shelter!" Thorin boomed, his voice echoing of the mountain as a sudden crash of thunder made me jump. I hate thunder. I had done since I was left at home for only one night, on my own and it happen to be the night of the worst thunderstorm Nogrod had ever seen.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted, it took awhile for me to notice the giant rock bolder that was flying towards the mountain, just above us.

"Oh my-" I was cut off by Fili, he grabbed my arms and spun me, pushing my back to the rock face he stood in front of me, protecting me from any rock shards that had splintered off the bolder and were now falling around us.

"We have to get out of this storm!" Kili shouted, looking back at Fili and I pressed against the rock.

"It is not a storm!" Balin shouted. "It's a thunder battle, look!" He pointed over to what looked to be a giant stone man. It moved slowly as it stepped away from the other mountain, it had pulled itself away from.

"Bless me!" Bofur exclaimed, standing, staring in awe at the huge rock man. "The legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!"

We all stood in silent amazement as we watched it pulling at part of the mountain, creating another bolder, that's when I noticed another giant, pulling itself from the rock face, the first threw the bolder at the second, hitting it and causing both to break in part. We watched as they fought, punching and throwing rocks at one another.

"By the wall!" Thorin ordered us as we'd all subconsciously stepped closer to the edge to watch the battle. Fili pulled me back to stand just under a ledge that shielded us from both rain and rocks. I noticed that he'd watched Kili as he did this, protectively watching to make sure his younger brother had the sense to press himself to the wall too. I'd almost caught my breath when there was suddenly a loud cracking sound right near my ear.

I looked up at Fili for an explanation then followed his eyes to the crack that had split between my feet.

"Eska!" Fili shouted, yanking my arm as the crack widened. I stumbled into Fili's chest as the rock half of us were on started moving.

"Fili!" Kili shouted, I looked back at his terrified face, he was staring at his brother in complete fear, his arm still outstretched for Fili but the gap between them was too far. Fili gripped me tighter as he nodded to Kili reassuringly, trying to calm his brothers fears slightly. That's when Kili's wide eyes found mine. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his as we stared, taking in each others faces just in case this is was it for us. I ripped my stare away from Kili as the rock we were upon moved further away.

"We're on it's leg!" Bombur said shakily, sounding worried.

He was right, we moved as if we were on a Stone Giants leg, the others were safely on the mountain, clinging to it as they watched us. I gripped to the sharp rock, not caring that it was cutting my frozen fingers, or that it was scratching my arms as Fili held a protective arm around me. My heart was beating fast, my throat was dry and soar, my lungs felt tight. I'm sure if the flying rocks and Stone Giants don't kill me, my unsteady heart will.

Bilbo seemed to be comforting himself as he held onto the rock too, wide eyed and shivering. As the rock moved we were suddenly passing the others, too far to jump to the safety but not too far away that we couldn't hear them, shouting at us, the wind and thunder made it far too hard to hear their words.

There was a sudden shudder down the Giant we were standing on and he started to fall, the ledge we were on drew closer and closer to the sharp mountain side. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned in towards Fili, hugging him tightly for comfort. His arms wrapped around me as if he too needed something comforting before our possible gory deaths.

"Hold on, Es." He whispered calmly as I felt us getting nearer. Suddenly the impact hit and we were thrown from the ledge to the mountain side. I landed on what must be Fili as he 'Oomphed!' On impact with the ground. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the rock to fall on us, squash us to death.

"No!" I heard Thorin shout desperately from a short distance away.

"Es, Es it's fine. We're safe." Fili's warm voice comforted as he rubbed my arm assuringly. "Come on, open your eyes we're fine."

I slowly opened my eyes to see the Stone Giant falling away from us as we lay on the larger clearing on the mountain.

"See. We're alright." I looked back at him and smiled weakly. It was only then that I realised how tightly I was gripping onto him. My fingers dig into his arms and his shoulder. I loosened my grip and sat up a little.

"We're not dead." I sighed.

"Not yet at least." He laughed, seeming to be totally over the ordeal already.

"Fili!" A familiar voice shouted from around the corner of the mountain. We both turned to the direction of the voice as Thorin, Balin and Ori ran around to the clearing, they stopped and checked us over and sighed in relief.

"Where are they?" Kili shouted again, pushing through the others so he could see us. He stopped when his eyes found mine he looked between me and Fili, his eyes narrowing in confusion at our position before relaxing a little. There was a long moment were the brothers stared at each other, I didn't want to break their intimate stare, they were close brothers and that seemed to be the most worrying thing either had experienced with each other.

"You're all ok?" Thorin asked confused.

"It would seem so, yes." Bofur laughed, seeming just as confused at that by Thorin.

I pushed myself off of Fili and stood checking myself over. As soon as I had Thorin stepped forward and pulled his nephew in for a solid hug. The first affectionate gesture I'd seen him give anyone. I gripped my bag to pull it up onto my shoulder again but hissed at the sudden pain that stabbed my hands.

"Es?" Kili said worriedly, stepping forward. "What's wrong?" I looked at his face, even soaking wet, his hair sticking wetly to his face. He was beautiful I sighed and remembered he'd asked me a question.

Instead of answering I looked down at my hands, they were a mess. Dark, deep cuts scattered over my palms and fingers, a long, much deeper one ran from one corner to the other on my left hand. It was filled with dirt and gravel already. There were more cuts along my forearms but they weren't as severe.

"Bilbo!" Someone shouted, I looked over and they were all staring over the edge of the cliff. I swear my heart stopped. He hadn't fallen had he? He couldn't have. I hurried forward to see, but Kili's hand shot out, wrapping around my waist and pulling me back.

"No!" He shouted in my ear, a little angrily. "No, look they've got him." He covered, pointing at Thorin, who'd madly jumped off the ledge and was hanging by one arm, pushing something with the other. I looked in-between the fumbling dwarves and was relieved to see the small face of Bilbo from the ledge, a few of the others reached forward, pulling the helpless hobbit up, while the rest of them helped Thorin who wasn't hiding his angry scowl from Bilbo. Poor thing, it wasn't his fault!

"I thought we'd lost our burglar!" Dwalin sighed after helping to heave up the little hobbit.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He never should have come." Thorin spat at the Halfling, poor Bilbo looked near to be at breaking point as his bewildered expression changed to one of sadness and hurt.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted, starting up the path again. Kili pulled his arm from around me and went and tightly hugged his brother, without any words exchanged, they didn't seem to need them though.

"You're alright?" He questioned.

"Of course, a few pebbles can't hurt me." Fili laughed, hitting his brothers arm with a warm smile.

"Apparently not." Kili rolled his eyes at the brother he clearly loved to bits. I doubt many things could really phase these two. I took the chance to hurry over to Bilbo, who still seemed too upset to do anything. He didn't even notice me as I walked over.

"…Bilbo?" He looked up and smiled, it didn't reach his eyes as it usually did, Thorin had really hurt the hobbit. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, he was almost my height. "He's just angry. I'm glad you came with them, you're a strong little thing really." I hugged tighter as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, Eska. But I think he's right." He sighed sadly.

"No he's not!" I pulled away slightly so I could see into his eyes. He looked like a drowned rat in this rain. "You prove him wrong Bilbo, he's just a stubborn old Dwarf who's stuck in his ways, show him you aren't what he thinks you are. I know you've got it in you."

"Really?" He asked, a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Really, now come along, we've got to get dry and out of this awful thunder storm." I grimaced at the sky and let Bilbo go. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Eska. You're a wonderful young thing."

"Oh, you'll make me blush Mr Baggins!" I giggled. "Now go!" He nodded, seeming much happier and hurried after the others. I watched after him and noticed Kili had waited for me, Fili walking up the path after Bilbo.

"Come on, we'll find somewhere to rest and get your hands cleaned up." Kili tentatively took my less wounded hand and we followed after the others a little further up the mountain side.

"They're fine." I shrugged. He stopped and turned to me, we were at the back of the group again. He stepped closer than he'd ever dared before, only inches between us.

"I could have lost you and Fili then." He sighed heavily, looking into my eyes with sincerity. "And I wouldn't have been able to save you, so please pander to this and let me heal your wounds?"

I don't know if it was his sudden show of concern or his closeness but I couldn't respond verbally, so I just nodded at his pleading face. How could I say no to him?

"Good." He turned and started leading me up the path again. "Come on, Princess."

"There's a cave!" Nori shouted from ahead. We hurried a little more, all desperate for some safety as the Giants continued their fight. There was another thunder clap, I instinctively gripped Kili's hand a little tighter and stepped closer to him, my hand throbbed from the pain but it was nothing compared to the comfort he brought, especially when he started rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"It's alright, Es." He said gently over his shoulder.

.

We settled into the cave, Thorin said we shouldn't make a fire as we can't trust the mountains, or the things that dwell in them. So we settled quickly, I lay my bed mat between Kili and the back wall. Fili the other side of the brother. They both seemed to be even more protective of each other and me since the Stone Giants incident. We had to be quiet seeing as half the dwarves were already asleep.

"Let me see your hands again." Kili said, I held my hands out for him to examine in the fast fading light.

"They look nasty."

"Well you try holding onto a Giant rocky leg for dear life and see how you fare!"

"Well I'm glad to see you've found that voice of yours again." He laughed.

"And the attitude." Fili mumbled into his pillow, already half asleep.

"Be quiet back there!" Oin muttered sleepily.

"Sorry!" I whispered back loudly enough for him to hear.

I watched as Kili poured some fresh water into a bowl and pulled some spare fabric from his bag and a pot of honey.

He took my left hand, the worse damaged and started dipping the fabric in the water.

"What's the honey for?"

"It's brilliant for healing wounds."

"Oh really?" I wasn't sure I fully believed him, but it didn't look like he was lying.

"Really." He leaned a little closer. "Just not Bomburs, he tends to lick it off."

I snorted and tried to hold in my laughter. He grinned down at the bowl and started cleaning out my wound. I winced as the cool liquid filled the long gash across my palm.

"Shh, shh." He calmed as he pressed further into it to get the grit out.

"It fucking hurts." I muttered to myself. He suddenly stopped cleaning the wound. I looked up at his shocked face. "What? What's wrong?"

"You…you said fu-the 'f' word." He said, completely stunned.

"Oh! I did, didn't I!" I slapped my other hand to my mouth in shock, ignoring the slight pull I felt on my healing wounds. It made him snigger. "I'm so sorry."

"It could have been worse." He laughed. "You could have said cun-"

"No!" I moved my hand to cover his mouth, but he was too quick and caught my wrist. He was now holding both my hands and we were in very close proximity again. My face a few inches from his as I knelt slightly above him. I felt my cheeks redden. He seemed to notice the closeness and his laughter died out.

"I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you back there." He whispered so quietly I only just heard it, his sincerity so obvious it pulled at my heart and made me just want to comfort him for something that never even happened.

"Oh, you'd have gotten over it." I smiled nervously, trying to play off his confession.

"No, I highly doubt I would have." He whispered again, I looked back at his eyes and my heart melted, they were so loving it was almost intimidating as he stared at me with those gorgeous dark orbs.

My heart started pounding and the butterflies started fluttering in my stomach as his eyes moved to my lips. His eyes flicked between my lips and my eyes as he started moving closer. His fingers intertwined with my right hand while he released the other, running his fingers down the side of my cheek slowly. I reached up with my free hand, not caring that it was still aching, I played with the ends of his hair, moving it away from his beautiful face. I heard some of the others talking but I couldn't snap my attention away from Kili, his rough fingers were oddly soft as they travelled down my cheek, his thumb rubbing a delicate line across my bottom lip. "You're so beautiful…" He whispered gently. I could feel his breath as he spoke. I was barely aware of other voices at the opening of the cave, they could be Orcs for all I cared. I wanted to argue and disagree, know that in this moment my hair was probably drenched and matted, and my face was probably pale, centred with a red nose from the cold. But he didn't seem to mind as his lips were so close to mine it was driving me crazy.

"Eska…" He started, my name on his lips made the butterflies flutter faster. "I'm going to ki-"

"Wake up!" Thorin shouted, making me jump and pull away from Kili, although I caught the saddened look in his eye I couldn't do anything about it as the ground beneath us shook and creaked, a crack started splitting down the floor as everyone stirred.

Suddenly we were falling, all of us. I lost my hold of Kili's hand and we were separated as we fell. We all started hitting into each other as we slid down a sort of tunnel.

"Kili!" I shouted desperately, not knowing what to do in this situation.

The others were all shouting, so I couldn't hear him if he asnwered as we spun and fell, tumbling into each other over and over again. I couldn't see anything for the sped we were falling. There were blurs of light then we'd slide further down into darkness, then more lights I assumed to be torches, I made out odd shapes of bodies and I knew this was not good.

Not good at all.

**Ok, so this was a hard chapter to write, it took me a while and I'm not fully happy with it, but I can't think of any ways too improve it right now.**

**But I hope you enjoy it and I'll start the next chapter when I get back from seeing 'Les Miserables' if I'm not too much of an emotional wreck, that is ;)**

**Please review!**


	9. The Goblin King

We finally landed, albeit in a giant dwarf/hobbit heap in a large basket type thing, hanging precariously on the edge of a ledge. But I was still reasonably happy to have finished falling.

"Is everyone alright?" Thorin asked as the rest of us groaned, Ori had landed on top of me and was quickly trying to scramble off when I heard a foreign noise. A loud shrieking noise that sounding like a mass of voices. I looked up and saw an army of hideous Goblins running at us, snarling and screeching loudly as they excitedly hurried forward.

We all pushed back to the far side of the basket as they climbed in, grabbing at the one's closest. The others pushed me to the back trying to hide me. I felt a hand on mine and screamed quickly in shock. Looking down, I recognised the fingerless glove clad hand and looked up, happy for a split second to find Kili. Staring at me with a worried look that was fast becoming too familiar. Suddenly he was ripped away from me, being tugged and pulled by the hideous creatures. He fought back, hitting and pushing against them.

"Get off of me!" He shouted, slamming his fist down onto one of their heads.

They quickly took each of the others who were all pushing me further behind them, preventing the Goblins from getting to me. But they couldn't hold them back forever as eventually we were all dragged away.

"Ow! Get off!" I screamed angrily, hitting at the warty creatures as they tugged at me, roughly pulling me with the others.

"Eska!" I heard Kili's angry voice shout from ahead, I couldn't see him.

"Yes, they got me too!" I laughed humourlessly and decided to just let them take me. It was pointless trying to fight them when there was no way of getting away, I might as well save my energy.

The others, excluding Thorin, hadn't had such a good idea and were all fighting against the Goblins to free themselves.

We were carried through the Goblin City to what seemed to be the centre, in the middle of the large central platform sat the most repulsive Goblin I've ever seen! He was huge and not just width ways, how did a Goblin get to be taller than Gandalf? And his chin! It probably weighed more than I did. His wispy thin hair sat greasily around his ugly face as he sat upright, noticing our arrival as the other Goblins pulled us to a stop just in front of him.

I looked around and noticed the city was more like a maze, this open dome joining all the paths and catacombs that were filled with even more of the the tiny gnarled Goblins. They were everywhere. We were never getting out of this alive.

The Goblins released us all to stand in our group, I instinctively looked for Fili and Kili, but they were too far ahead. Instead Bofur and Bifur stood around me.

"Are you alright?" Bofur asked, in a seriousness that he very rarely gave.

"As alright as I could be in this situation." I smiled as he turned back, reaching behind him and finding my hand. His hand felt odd after holding Kili's, but the comfort it brought was more than enough.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The Goblin King's voice was as creepy as his appearance. "Spies?" He started throwing out accusations when we hadn't answered. "Thieves? Assassins?"

One of the snivelling little Goblins crept forward, informing the 'King' that we were dwarves. Clearly they hadn't seen Bilbo. I thought to myself, knowing the hobbit probably wore a very worried, disgusted look right about now. I couldn't see him amongst Goblins.

"Dwarves?" He questioned.

"We found them on the front porch." Said another Goblin.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" The King lazily commanded. The Goblins jumping at us again. One jumped at me, but Kili was quick to react, he turned me back so I was sandwiched between him and Bofur. He punched the jumping Goblin in the face, causing it to fall to the floor with a squeal.

"You don't touch her!" He yelled at the cowering Goblin as others descended. But his defence was in vain as they ripped us all apart, separating our group out so we were easier to manage. The Goblins were a lot more vicious as their nasty little hands searched every pocket they could find. They'd already pulled my arrow bag and bow from over my head. They were tearing parts of my clothes as they went.

"You get the hell off her!" Fili shouted at the Goblin's harassing me, not caring about the ones that were searching him. I tried to smile up at him but when one of the Goblins got too touchy near a far too private area I pulled the knife they had yet to find and held it to his throat, all of the Goblins surrounding me stopped for a moment.

"You touch anywhere near there again, you're dead." I spat at him angrily. He shrunk away while the others pried the knife from my hand.

After we'd all been stripped of all our weaponry and bags they fell back, examining our things and searching through our bags.

Kili found me, taking me hand in his, I noticed he held it a lot tighter than usual, just in case they planned on separating us again, which I had no doubt they would do. Kili's eyebrows had been furrowed angrily since we'd been caught. He turned his head but before he could ask his routine question I answered.

"I'm fine Kili, stop worrying." I whispered.

"Get the Bone Breaker! We'll start with the youngest!" The Bone Breaker? I don't know why I was surprised at the name of a contraption I can only imagine is a fearful thing. Goblins are known for their mercilessness, their cruelty. Especially their love for torture and pain. No beauty was to be found in these foul monsters. Born dark hearted and twisted, all of them.

I was snapped from my thoughts by Kili turning and holding me protectively to his chest, Fili and the others all stiffened, casting me fearful glances.

"What's happening?" I asked bewildered.

"Eska, you're the youngest." Kili said flatly. His voice void of emotions but his eyes full of fear.

"Oh."

"Wait!" Thorin's unmistakable voice sounded loudly. Everyone fell deathly silent as Thorin stepped forward for the Goblin King to see.

"Well, well, well…" The King suddenly seemed more interested. "Look who it is," So interested he stood from his throne and looked down at Thorin with wide, milky eyes. "Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror! King Under the Mountain." He made a dramatic bow before looking up again. "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain." He taunted, laughing at Thorin. "And you're not a King, which makes you nobody really…''

I'm surprised Thorin hadn't punched that obnoxious giant Goblin yet, even Kili seemed more angry after his words, if that was possible.

"I know someone who'd pay a pretty price for your head." He continued mysteriously, although Thorin noticeably stiffened. "Just the head, nothing attached," To that a few of the Goblins sniggered. "perhaps you know of whom I speak?" Even I didn't bloody know! Unless he meant…"An old enemy of yours. The pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin shouted back strongly. "He was slain in battle long ago." The more I listened the less certain he sounded. It couldn't be? He couldn't still be alive?!

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He questioned, he grinned grotesquely, seeming far too happy, even after Thorin told him the Orc was dead. The Goblin King turned to the smallest Goblin I'd seen, who sat on a swing waiting for the Kings orders. "Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize!" The small Goblin nodded then swung away, across a cable and disappearing into one of the catacombs.

The Goblin sat back upon his Throne, watching us while the others stood around, making sure we didn't do anything like run away or attack their beloved King. No one seemed sure of what to do, how to get out of this grim situation. I looked to Thorin who seemed to be having a mental debate with himself on how to save his men. Running would be madness. Our weapons are too far away. Yes; we're done for.

"Ah!" The King suddenly shouted. "You brought a She-Dwarf!" He stood again, staring directly at me in between Kili and Fili. I felt Kili bristle, looking at him his jaw clenched tightly. The others huddled closer together as the King stepped closer.

"Such a rarity, surely you'd hate it if I were to separate you from your only female companion?" He teased.

"Leave her." Thorin growled at the giant Goblin, even I was surprised at his protectiveness.

"Oh, so she is somewhat precious to you?" He leant down, staring at me in between the small gap the others left. "I'm sure I can find a wonderful purpose for you, my dear." My stomach dropped at his clear intentions. Gods, now I'm praying for death. I felt myself starting to shake, Kili lowered himself to me looking gravely into my eyes.

"They won't touch you Es, I promise you." I could seem him trying to hide his fright as well as his anger as he spoke in an almost level voice. He leant forward and pressed his lips to my forehead in comfort. It worked for a moment as I'd forgotten all about the Kings threat and focused on the tingling feeling his lips left.

"They won't get near you." Dwalin comforted as they all closed me in. I heard the Goblins jumping around getting closer as the others stood protectively. I know now was completely the wrong to get warm, loving feelings. But I did! The way they were all stood, ready to fight for my safety made my heart swell and my heart break, knowing there was no way they could save me.

The Goblins started pushing us all closer towards the King as I caught sight of what I assumed to be the Bone Breaker being wheeled towards us. It certainly looked like it could break bones. They were making odd noises of excitement when suddenly there was a shriek of fear and the pushing stopped.

"I know that sword!" He'd picked out what looked like Thorin's sword from the pile of our weapons. He threw it back and retreated fearfully, falling over his feet as he jumped back to his throne in terror. "It is the Goblin Cleaver!" He shouted dramatically.

Then the Goblins got mad, they screamed and screeched jumping at us angrily. Thorin, who'd made a beeline for the Goblin was failing at fighting off the creatures. All the while the overly dramatic King was wailing and howling about the sheer presence of the sword. The others all fought off the Goblins as best they could, weaponless. The Goblins had piled upon Thorin, over throwing him, this seemed to anger the other dwarves, all trying to push through the Goblins and get over to save Thorin. Kili, who'd somehow been managing to fight off the Goblins and protect me, pulled me over with him. I kicked at them angrily.

"Keep close!" Kili yelled at me, pushing a few more Goblins away. But thats when I saw the clear path to the weapons, I was small and fast enough to get there, get my bow and finish this craziness. I turned to Kili and pulled his hand out of mine, instantly drawing his attention.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, realising it was me, not a Goblin that had separated us.

"Trust me." I ducked down, crawling quickly between the Dwarves and Goblins, I could faintly hear Kili shouting my name in panic as I stood quickly and ran, sliding up to our pile of weapons so fast, none of the Goblins had a chance to grab me. I grabbed my bow and a single arrow, standing and aiming right at the Goblin Kings head.

"Stop them!" I shouted, louder than I thought possible. The Goblin King panicked in his seat, wriggling uncomfortably as my bow was trained on his every move.

"Stop! Stop!" He yelled fearfully. He was just a big coward really. The Goblins silenced and all I could hear was what sounded like Bofur angrily muttering under his breath about 'stinking ugly Goblins'.

I felt so powerful in that moment, powerful and suddenly scared as I realised this is as far as my plan went. I highly doubted it would have worked. But it did and now I'm stuck.

_'Come on, keep calm Eska.'Think!_

**This has by far been the hardest chapter to write, geez! I've split it into two because I've written too much again!**

**So I'm trying not to rush Eska and Kili's relationship, but I don't want it going too slowly either. I hope you're liking my spin on the story, I'm going to start incorporating more of the book into it I think, before we get to where the first movie cuts off.**

**You guys and your reviews are brilliant! Thank you so much for even reading it!**


	10. Fight or Fall?

**Just an 'F' bomb warning ;)**

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" I smirked as I kept my arrow trained on the Goblin King. I was trying to buy us some time while I thought of a plan! "You're…going to let us leave now." I tried saying it authoritatively, but it wasn't as strong as I'd hoped. I heard movement behind me, panicking momentarily, but then I was flanked by the rest of the dwarves, all now equipped with their weapons. I relaxed a little but kept watch of the King.

"Why would I do that? You'll be overcome by my sons before you find a way out of my kingdom."

"You'll do that because if you don't I'll shoot this arrow right through your eye." I warned.

He sat staring at me with such anger I thought he might burn a hole through me with his eyes. "Fine!" He shouted. "Go now." He groaned. I almost questioned it. He'd given in far too easily. But instead I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Oh no, you're going to kindly escort us to the exit. Just so I know you won't try and trick us."

His chin shook as he let out an enraged roar and stood from his throne.

"Keep on him, Eska." Thorin told me, he sounded as untrusting of the Goblin King as I was. I walked back slowly, doing as Thorin said, never taking my eyes off of The King who took slow heavy steps after us, keeping about 10 foot behind. We made it halfway down the platform when my foot caught something, I momentarily looked down, but apparently that was enough. In that spilt second the King had ducked out of my line of fire and another small Goblin had jumped at my firing arm, crunching his teeth down into my skin. I screamed as Kili tore the monster from my arm, dropping it to the floor and stabbing it in the stomach. It shrieked and squirmed in pain.

"Ready yourselves!" Thorin shouted as the creature was still wailing. The others all raised their weapons as I stared, horrified at the large bite in my forearm. Where his teeth had sunken in, the skin was torn and ripped, deep pools of blood forming in the bite holes. I saw drips of blood land on the floor from the bite cuts on the underside of my arm. It stung too, it was so painful I wouldn't be surprised if the bites went through to the bone. A pair of hands were suddenly rubbing the undamaged part of my arm soothingly.

I looked up at Kili who was staring at my wound, his pale face. His eyes found mine and he forced a weak smile. His hands suddenly on my cheeks, as if he wanted to hold my gaze.

"You're going to be alright." He seemed to be assuring himself as well as me.

"Yeah…" I muttered, wondering why the Goblins hadn't set about killing us yet. It was then that a sudden burst of light from ahead blinded us all momentarily. A gust of wind pushed at us and I stumbled into Kili who gripped my arms, the parts that weren't bitten and gory. As I blinked I could still see the bright light behind my eyelids, but the Goblins seemed far worse affected than any of the Dwarves.

"Take up arms!" A familiar voice shouted over the fearful Goblin cries. "Fight!"

I scrambled to my feet and pulled my sword, now that my bow holding arm was pretty much useless I had to go for second best. I blinked repeatedly towards the source of the light and found the silhouette of a familiar Wizard hat and cloak. I felt a slight sense of relief rush over me, knowing that Gandalf was here brought back that flicker of hope I'd lost when the Goblins caught us.

The Goblins recovered and started jumping at us, pouncing angrily but we were quick. I followed the group as they cut, slashed and stabbed their way off the platform, I hadn't yet come across a Goblin that needed to be killed as the others were making such a fine job of it. I rushed forward, Gandalf and Oin behind me, the others in front as we rushed through the maze-like tunnels.

But all too soon the gnarled creatures were jumping down from other levels and climbing up from the rest. One jumped at me, but I slashed its belly and it fell to the ground, screeching. Then another and another, I don't know quite how I killed all of the Goblins that came to attack me but I did. I couldn't keep track of what was happening ahead with the others. But be sure it wasn't pretty as they hacked, sliced, punched, chopped at the persistent monsters.

Gandalf had somehow moved his way up the group and was now nearer the front, running just in front of Thorin. Ori too had moved further ahead but was only just in front of me, he kept checking back to make sure I was keeping up and not dead or over thrown by Goblins.

"Eska!" Ori shouted from in front. I looked up quickly and stopped for a second, looking down I realised he was warning me about the make-shift bridge one of the others had made with a ladder.

I panicked for a moment before psyching myself up and hurrying over the bridge. As I was about to step over the last rung a Goblin jumped down onto the edge of the ledge, facing me. It stared at me for a moment with its small soulless eyes, almost smiling if it were even possible for a Goblin as I stood frozen, unable to reach out and stab at it and not clever enough to turn back.

"Such a shame for such a pretty thing to die." It mocked in a scratchy voice. He let out a gross chuckle before kicking the ladder off the ledge. I noticed Ori behind the Goblin, looking back at me just seconds too late his look of fear mirroring my own as he rushed forward.

"Eska!" He yelled fearfully, disappearing from my view. Everything then slowed down, it all seemed to stop as my feet lost contact with the ladder and I started to fall. I tried my hardest to reach out for the ledge but it was just out of my grasp. My heart stopped for a moment then sped up so fast I could barely breathe. I screamed out, it was the only thing I could do in my helpless state as I continued my fall down, into the darkness, to the bottom of the mountain. I dropped my sword as I fell with the ladder, staring up at the others with fear.

My chest stung with an odd heat, my eyes blurred with tears, my arm throbbed in agony and the cuts and gashes across my hands had re-opened and were painfully whipped by the wind.

"No!" My eyes found Kili's as he stared down at me, he almost looked like he was going to jump down after me but someone pulled him away from the edge as they all carried on, the rest of them either not noticing I'd fallen or knowing there was no hope trying to save me.

_'This was it. I'm going to die.'_

They were my last thoughts as the lights from above faded out and I hit the ground with a painful thud.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kili's POV**

I heard a scream and dreaded looking round, it sounded far off and my chest pulled at the sound of it. I knew it from earlier when she'd been bitten. It was Eska. Hearing the sound of someone you care about in pain is not something you forget easily.

I slashed at two more Goblins, killing them both in the single blow before spinning around, looking down the line for Eska. A cold sweat broke out and my body froze when I couldn't find her face, only seeing Ori looking down over the ledge behind. He turned back and looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"No..." I whispered to myself. "No!" I hurried to the edge just in time to see her, her small frame falling further and further down into the darkness below as she screamed. She stopped and seemed to reach out for me as she stared back. A realisation took over her beautiful face as her dark hair whipped around it. She knew what was coming and that killed me more than anything. She disappeared from sight, dragging my pain filled heart with her. I'd failed to save her again.

I heard the clang of her blade hitting the rocky ground and then a thud. She'd hit the bottom. I felt sick just thinking about what could have happened to her on impact. I was about to jump after her, madly follow after the girl that had quickly stolen my thoughts, and occupied my mind to the point where I barely thought about anything else. I jumped to the edge but someone yanked me back.

"No!" I shouted down to her, staring at the spot she'd vanished into the darkness. "No! Eska!"

"Kili, don't be stupid!" Thorin growled angrily. I looked round at his face as he dragged me away, the others still fighting the mass of ungodly creatures.

"Eska fell! I can't leave her!" I shouted back pulling free and stabbing angrily at the Goblins. Thorin turned around to shout in my face.

"If she survived then you are no use to her dead!" He roared, hitting my shoulder before turning and killing another Goblin.

I carried on with the others, knowing he was right, taking my anger, frustration and fear out on the Goblins. She could be dying and I had no way of getting to her without endangering myself! I stabbed again, killing another. I didn't even get a chance to tell her my feelings! I reached out and slashed the bellies of 3 more. She may never know! She could be lying there dying in pain and on her own!

My anger grew with every thought and every kill. Anger at myself and these fucking Goblins!

I couldn't stop myself killing them if I tried. I'd never felt so fuelled by hatred in my life, my blood rushed as I beheaded another one, kicking it's lifeless body off the ledge and into the darkness. Occasionally firing bows when we were on a broken bridge that swung us to the other side of the cave. Firing an arrows through the neck of one Goblin and another threw another ones groin. I hate these creatures.

I caught sight of Fili who gave me a concerned look as we came to another large bridge. We started crossing when that revolting excuse of a King burst up through it, landing in front of Gandalf. We were closed in on but the Goblins stopped their attack as the King spoke. My heart was beating a mile a minute as we stopped for a short moment.

"You thought you could escape _me_?" He questioned, his greasy hair hanging over his milky yellow eyes as he spoke. They narrowed slightly as he searched over the group. "My, now where is that little she-dwarf of yours?"

A few of the others looked around our group at his words. I clenched the hilt of my sword tighter and gritted my teeth pressing them together to hold in my rage.

"It appears she's been lost." The bastard smirked as he spoke about her. "Such a _pity_ I had such plans for her." He grinned wickedly and I couldn't contain myself as I rushed forward.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that!" I shouted, being pulled back by Thorin and Dwalin.

"Stop Kili!" Thorin hissed angrily.

"Oh! It would appear she'd found her prince!" He clapped his hands. "A prince who was useless in saving his poor damsel in distress." He mocked, his fat chin wobbling as the other Goblins sniggered around him. My blood boiled. Thorin pulled me back as Gandalf lowered himself to me.

"Calm yourself, Kili. She's alive." He whispered. I frowned at him while I fought against Thorin's hold. There was something in the old Wizards eyes that told me to trust him, to believe that he knew she was alive, that he wasn't just saying it to calm me.

"You know?" I tried to control my temper in my voice but I couldn't.

"I do." He nodded slightly, putting a hand on my shoulder a sort of magic followed through me and calmed my rage, slowly my heart beat and relaxing me a little.

Gandalf turned around and stepped forward to the Goblin King.

"What are you going to do, Wizard?" He asked, spitting out the last word.

Gandalf suddenly whirled his sword, jabbing the large Goblin in the eye then twisted it round and cut a large deep wound across his huge round stomach. The Goblin howled in pain before looking back up at Gandalf with dying eyes.

"Well, that'll do it." He commented, at that Gandalf raised his sword again and slashed the Kings throat. He stepped back as the giant creature fell dead onto the bridge.

Before any of the dumbstruck Goblins could react the bridge under our feet groaned and creaked, cracking at the sudden dead weight of the king.

It buckled and we all started falling with it, down into the dark depths. It scraped against the wall as we all shouted in fear. I looked to my brother, he nodded to me as if this could be it for us. We kept falling, the cave walls grew closer together near the bottom, slowing the bridge and our descent a lot before stopping it completely a few meters from the ground.

There a lot of groans and sighs as we'd landed on one another between layers of the wrecked bridge.

"Well." Bofur puffed. "That could have been worse."

With that said the Goblin Kings dead body fell from the remains of the bridge above, landing upon us with a painful thud. Earning more groans and moans as we all tried to wriggle out from the weight. I pulled myself free and looked out at my surroundings. I could guess which way Eska would have fallen in, I looked back at the others and started in the direction I should find her in.

"Kili!" Fili shouted, I turned back as he jogged to catch up.

"I'm going to find her. She fell and Gandalf said she's still alive."

"Kili she fell that far." He said sounding regretful.

"So did we and look at how we faired!" I pointed back at the others, all bruised and cut up a little. But alive at the same time.

"Kili-"

"I'm going whether you approve or not." I said finally. Looking at my brother in a way I'd never done before. We did everything together, we never questioned each other or defied the other. This was completely new. He looked back at me.

"Well." He started whacking a hand against my arm. "I can't let you go alone." He smiled and started walking in the direction I had been heading in.

"Gandalf!" Balin shouted from behind me. I looked back at the others who were all now free of the bridge, I followed their eyes up to the Goblin Town and saw an army of them madly running down the cliff side towards the rest of the company. Thorin was suddenly running at me.

"Go now, we'll keep them distracted. Keep vigilant and for Durin's sake come back alive. We'll meet you on the eastern side of the mountains." He nodded at me before turning back and running with the others as they decided trying to find a way out was safer than trying to fight there way through the Goblin horde.

I snuck back into the dark tunnel Fili had gone in and started running with him silently.

Now to find Eska and never let her leave my sights again.

**Ahh! I'm so tired and I'm sorry about the lack of updates but I was so stuck on where to go with this and I really want to make the story my own so I've really spun off of it. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, the Kili POV was a real last minute thing so please give me your thoughts on that.**

**Do you like where it's going?**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback! Please review!**


	11. The Rescue

**I still can't believe the feedback! It's so brilliant knowing you like my writing, thank you!**

**Swears in this chapter too, **

**Enjoy.**

_2 hours later..._

**Eska's POV**

Darkness.

Pain, Darkness and distant screeching as all I could register when I awoke. I groaned as I forced my eyes open, looking out into the never ending darkness and finding I could barely see past my finger tips. But I'm alive, my throat was dry from screaming, my arm still stung and I was scared to move, but I'm alive!

I lay for a long time gather my thoughts and calming down from the fall. I took a deep breath and tested out my fingers. I wriggled them against the cold rocky ground, they seemed fine. I bent my arms and apart from the sting of the bite and a painful bruise on my shoulder they too were fine. I looked over my body, pressing gingerly against it, another bruise on my hip and everything else was fine. I sat slowly, groaning at the ache in my back as I rest my weight on my arm, squinting against the darkness to look at my legs.

I wiggled my toes and a pain shot up to my ankle.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself, although the other leg felt absolutely fine I was worried about my ankle. Slowly pulling my leg up I loosened my boot and gently tugged it off.

"Great." I grumbled sarcastically at the sight of my purpling bruised ankle. I leant my head back and sighed. No doubt the others had gone by now, either escaped or caught. Thats when my bow fell from my shoulder, I picked it up and found the fall must have snapped the wood. Great. So I was alone down here, alone freezing and only really able to drag myself around the darkness with my broken bow, useless arrows and small sword. I was starting to wish the fall had killed me, at least it wouldn't be as slow and drawn out as freezing and starving to death!

I then took the time to try and work out were to go from here, even if I did start dragging and limping my way out I had no idea which direction to head in, the bottom of this cave was as maze like as the catacombs. Thats when it really hit me. I'm really going to die, alone, cold, hungry and scared to death. I felt my eyes well up, I hardly ever cry but right now seemed like a good excuse to. I pulled myself against the rocky wall and pulled my knees to my chest hugging them tightly as I let the tears fall, occasionally snuffling as my body shook.

I'm doomed.

**Kili's POV**

"It's been too long!" I snapped kicking at stones as we walked down another winding cave tunnel.

"We'll find her, Kili!" Fili whispered back sharply. I knew my persistent worrying was irritating him, I knew he was as worried as I was. But I couldn't just stop! We'd been searching through the darkness for any sign of her for 3 hours now. What if she'd been found by the Goblins, what if she was dying or worse…

Fili turned back to me. "She's really affected you hasn't she?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned at him.

"I've never seen you so mad as you were back then, and defensive. You have a serious soft spot for Eska." He teased turning back and carrying on.

I was going to deny it, pretend I had no idea what he was talking about but of course he'd see right through that. My dumb older brother knew me better than anyone. He always knew my thoughts, my feelings. He could read me like a book and visa versa. I'd be lost without my big brother guiding the way.

"Is it so obvious?" I groaned.

"Yes." He laughed back. "Everyone's seen it, even Thorin's not so blind to your loving glances at the little she dwarf." He laughed a little as I scowled back. "It's not to her though. She's totally oblivious."

"You've spoken to her about it?" I hurried and walked along next to him.

"I may have asked her about your…friendship." He smirked. Stupid medalling brother.

"What did she say?" I questioned, not caring about how desperate my voice may have sounded.

"All I'm saying is that you should say something. You're never normally one to hush up around Ladies."

"She's not just a Lady, Fili." I sighed. He always got what he wanted out of me. "She's different. She's…meaningful and…"

"And what?" He pushed.

"No, it's ridiculous." I muttered, feeling more embarrassed.

"Tell me or I'll put you in a head lock." He threatened.

"For goodness sake! She's home! OK? She feels like home to me! Gees, Fili!"

"Oh…" He said simply, leaving a long silence.

"What did she say?" I urged, not liking sharing my feelings even with my brother.

"You'll have to ask her yourself." He sang as we continued.

"Why would you do that?" I should have none he'd tease me like this. "you always do this, you idiot!" I smiled for what seemed the first time in ages. Jumping at him and punching his upper arm.

"Because teasing you is one of the many perks about being your older brother, dear boy." He mocked swinging an arm around me with a cheesy grin. "Now! Lets go find that maiden of yours." I couldn't help but smile again. Nothing could cheer me up like Fili, this was a horrible situation and I was terrified of what we'd find when we found her, but he lightened my mood, as always.

Brother and best friend.

**Eska's POV**

_1 hour later..._

After a good amount of tears and pessimistic thoughts I heard movement from down one of the pathways. I rubbed at my eyes, clearing away the built up tears. Listening out for any more noise, then there it was again, the crunching sound of footsteps. I panicked, silently reaching out in the darkness for my sword. I was relieved when my hand found the cool metal hilt of it, pulling it to me I watched into the darkness. I hadn't even considered that the Goblins may come down here.

My heart beat felt loud, like it was a tracking device for them, I swear even I could hear the frantic beating of it.

The steps got louder and nearer. I breathed deeply. I could do this, I'll kill them and then somehow get out of this dark hell hole. I saw the torch light before I saw anything else, it hurt my eyes, causing me to squint against it. There was more than one of them, 2 maybe? I could only roughly see their outlines from here, they were still quite a way away and they had yet to see me.

"Where is she?!" One asked, I hadn't expected the voice to be so…human, frustrated but human. I played it back in my head on repeat, it sounded so familiar.

"Calm down, we'll find her." That was definitely a voice I knew. Was it my mind playing tricks on me or do I call out? I couldn't risk it, if they went past without noticing I will die, this could be my chance of escape if it's who I hope it is.

"Fili…?" My voice was kind of raspy from crying and screaming. But it had stopped the two figures.

"Did you hear that?" The one that sounded like it could be Fili asked.

"It's her!" The second whispered. My heart fluttered at the voice, I hadn't recognised it earlier because I hadn't expected it! It was Kili I knew it! "Eska?!" He whispered frantically.

"Kili!?" I said a little louder.

"Over there!" He shouted excitedly. They ran towards me, the torch light lighting their faces as they hurried. They stopping just short of me I felt the bright glow from the torch on my face and watched as Kili smiled in relief, we just stared at each other for a moment. He'd found me, he came back and found me when I needed him the most. Falling to his knees next to me he dropped his sword and pulled me tightly against him without saying anything. We sat there for a long time, just dwelling in the relief that we were both alive and together again.

He pulled back holding my face in his hands. There was something behind his eyes, something deep, it looked loving. Close to the way my parents use to look at each other, my cheeks reddened and I had to look away from his intense stare. My hear raced as his thumbs swept across my cheeks wiping away the tear tracks. He smiled again and pulled me back into a hug.

"You're alive." He whispered against my hair, holding my head against his chest as he clung to me, filling me with warmth and comfort. I looked up at Fili who smiled down at me, seeming almost as relieved as Kili.

"You came back." I sighed against him feeling fresh tears run down my cheeks.

"Well, I could hardly leave your poor defenceless soul to fend for itself against the mean nasty Goblins." I laughed a little, remembering that it was near enough what I'd said to him after returning to the group with Gandalf to save them from the trolls.

"Are you hurt?" Fili asked as Kili continued to crush me against his chest. I wasn't complaining, the close contact sent my head spinning as I breathed in his comforting scent.

"My back hurts but really it's just my ankle." I awkwardly tried pointing to my foot as Kili held me, but he pulled away with a frown, looking down at my ankle. He lightly lifted it, turning it slightly to examine the bruise. His warm rough fingers felt wonderful against my frozen skin.

"You've rolled it, must have landed awkwardly when you fell." He muttered to himself, pulling my boot back on and lowering my foot to the ground gently. He gave Fili a look over his shoulder, it didn't look good.

"What, what does that mean?" I felt the panic again.

"Nothing, don't worry." He comforted, rubbing my knee softly. "We just have to keep as much weight off it as possible as it heals itself."

"So I'm a dead weight until this thing fixes itself?" Great! I already felt like a big enough burden to the company as it was, without this stupid ankle injury.

"No, not at all don't think like that!" He grumbled angrily.

"You're far from that, Eska. We'll carry you, it's no trouble." Fili confirmed.

"I can walk!" I moaned, pushing myself up against the wall and standing, mainly on my left leg, putting no weight on my right. "See!"

"Es thats _standing_." Kili said patronisingly with a smile. "And you can barely do that without the wall." He stepped closer and held my hips to keep me balanced on my one foot. "Let me carry you?" It wasn't really a question. I stared at him defiantly in the dark but I knew he was right, the more stubborn I was, trying to prove I could walk on my pained ankle, the more I'd injure it.

"Fine." I grumbled, causing him to smile triumphantly. He passed Fili his bow and arrows and turned around, wanting me to get on his back.

"Fili could you help?" I smiled at the older brother. He rolled his eyes playfully, but lifted me onto Kili's back, seeing as I couldn't jump. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I blushed from the intimate position but ignored it as I rest my chin on his shoulder. We walked quietly, our voices echoed when we spoke and the last thing we'd wanted is to attract the attention of any Goblins.

"Thank you for coming back for me." I leaned towards him and pressing my lips to his cheek quickly. He turned and looked at me in shock before recovering and continuing after Fili as we walked back the way they'd come from.

"As if I could ever leave you." He said quietly over his shoulder making my heart soften. I tightened my hold around his chest and hugged his back as best I could. His hands tightened around my thighs and he rubbed his thumbs in small circles. I've never been so affected by someone in my whole life, everything about him made me smile. Everything he did warmed my heart. Every little smile, every loving touch. Each and every time he looked over his shoulder when he was in front of me, just to check I was ok. I kind of hated the affect he had on me, but I loved it more. It's safe to say I'm falling hard for my hero Dwarf.

And I'd never been so thankful for these dumb dwarves in my whole life.

.

He carried me the whole way out of the cave, never complaining about my extra weight. Only shifting me a little every now and then. When we got to what I was sure was one of many exits I sighed happily. We were out and safe. At least for the moment. I had to shut my eyes against the sun, it was so bright and piercing I nuzzled my face into Kili's shoulder.

"You ok, Princess?" He asked mockingly.

"Fine." I said back bluntly as I heard Fili sniggering from beside us. "Where are the others?" I asked, looking up and squinting to look at Fili.

"Thorin said they'd be on the eastern edge of the mountains." Kili said, lifting me up higher on his back.

"Well thats an easy place to look." I mumbled sarcastically. I felt Kili chuckle underneath me.

"Hey, don't blame us, we didn't fall off a ledge into the depth of the cave." Fili said defensively. Kili looked over at him, and even from the side I could see him staring angrily at his brother.

"Too soon?" Fili asked looking at me cheekily. To that I burst out laughing.

"Never too soon for you it seems." I giggled as we walked slowly down the mountain side. I relished the moment of calm, knowing danger probably lurked just around the corner. The sun was warm for once, the sky was light and calming, the wind was soft and birds sung as we all took in the moment. I watched the green leaves sway on the branches of the trees around us smiled.

"You know, someone would think you mad if they saw you smiling at trees." Fili laughed.

"Maybe we should have left you with Radagast." Kili quipped earning a smack on the shoulder.

"You could have made a lovely life with Radagast and his rabbits." Fili pondered jumping out of my reach as I laughed.

"Living in the forest with a man who has bird poo on his face? No thank you." I giggled into Kili's neck, I don't know if it was intentional or he realised he did it but he leant into it, almost holding my face to his neck. I sighed contently and felt him shiver in reaction. I had noticed Fili silence as he sped up a little giving us some more privacy.

"I need to talk to you." Kili said seriously. I'd really heard Kili speak seriously, well, when we weren't in a life threatening situation.

"About what?" I asked cautiously, not 100% sure I wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Us." He said quietly, if I had to guess I'd say he was nervous, and Kili was never nervous when it came to us.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and lowered me to the ground, keeping a hold of me so I wouldn't fall or hurt my foot he turned around to face me. Being a step further down on the mountain side meant our eyes were a closer level together.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered looking down at our feet as he held me steady. I repeated what he'd said and my chest lightened. But I couldn't reply, I couldn't tell him I felt the same, there was still an unexplainable fear there. I stared at him as he shyly focused his eyes on the grass below. I took in every part of his face, his dark eyebrows, his thick eyelashes, his long straight nose, those perfect lips, his high cheek bones and his very subtle freckles that dotted over his nose and cheeks. He was by far the most beautiful Dwarf I'd ever seen. Beards were overrated, his stubble was more than enough facial hair.

"You.." He started breathing out before thinking about his words as eyebrows furrowed. "You're the only person I've ever been so drawn to and I don't know how to deal with these feelings."

I just stared at him as he still tried avoiding my eyes. I still couldn't reply, he'd sprung this on me so fast I had no idea what to do! I've never even considered a relationship with anyone else before, how do you go about it? My Dad never bloody told me and Mum passed away too early in my life for me to have even taken interest in boys.

He finally looked up at me after a long silence. His eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Es." He sighed. "I shouldn't have said that." He'd clearly taken my silence the wrong way!

"No-"

"Kili! Eska!" Fili shouted from ahead interrupting. We both turned to see Fili tearing up the hill with wide eyes. "The Orcs! It's Azog, he's coming!"

"Azog the defiler?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, he's coming from the north, I saw Thorin and the others further ahead, quick!" Fili shouted before running back down the hill. Kili avoided my eyes as he turned and bent a little, scooping me onto his back again. My chest pulled with guilt, knowing I'd hurt him, but we had to focus on Thorin and the others now. My love life is the least important thing right now.

**So I needed to catch up with the rest of the story and I swear this is getting trickier to write.**

**I'm sorry for holding the romance off so much, but the longer I postpone it, the stronger the feelings will be, right.**

**(That's if it ever happens at all ;) Those of you who've read the book know something BIG is coming up, will I go with the 'Five Armies' story line or won't I?)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I love you guys!**


	12. Orcs and Eagles

I was relieved when we ran over a bump in the hill, finding all of the others stood around in conversation. Bilbo was talking as we raced over.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted desperately, stopping just short of his Uncle.

"You took your time." Thorin said deeply, giving me a disapproving look, as if I'd intentionally fallen down the cave, willingly playing the damsel in distress. Idiot!

"It's Azog! He's heading this way from the north, he must have received the Goblins message." Fili said quickly between breaths.

"It can't be." Thorin muttered, frowning at the ground and gripping his sword in his belt. With that a growl sounded from behind, a familiar Warg growl.

"Out of the frying pan."

"And into the fire." Gandalf said flatly.

We each turned, Kili drawing his sword as I renderer him useless for the bow which Fili still had. Then we saw them, more Wargs than there had been before with yet more Orcs and the most terrifying Orc I'd ever seen at the head of the pack. The Pale Orc; Azog.

"Run!" Gandalf boomed in his unmistakable voice. We turned quickly and started down the hill further, but the growling and snarling grew louder as they shortened the distance. I felt ridiculous, sat on Kili's back as he ran, impressively fast for a person laden with my extra weight. The sky was fading fast as we ran for safety.

"Kili, I'm slowing you down."

"What, and leave you for dead? Sure." He snapped back sarcastically. His voice hurt, he'd never snapped before. But he does still think I'd rejected his confession.

The others ahead slowed, they looked around panicked. We caught up and realised what their fears were about, we had somehow run onto a cliff on the hillside, to high up to jump down and to far out to run back and around the cliff. Doomed.

For some reason we all turned to Gandalf.

"Up in the trees! All of you, come on!" He rushed to the nearest tree and jumped up. For a split second I was completely astonished by the agility of the near ancient man, that was until Kili rushed us to another tree.

"Dwalin!" He shouted up at the dwarf who'd already climbed up onto the lowest branch.

"Help Eska up." I reached up to Dwalin who took my hands and tugged me up to the branch with amazing strength. I looked up, further up hill and saw fast moving blurs of fur swiftly weaving through the trees.

"Quick!" I ushered Kili looking down I just about saw him catch his bow from Fili before jumping up to the branch, easily swinging himself up next to me. He didn't look at me as he steadied me on the branch while I reached up again for Dwalin who again helped me up the next branch. We repeated this until we were at the highest strong branches. I hugged the tree while I perched on one foot next to Dwalin. I noticed Bilbo barely made it into his own tree with a few of the others before the Wargs burst into the space below.

That's when Azog came into view. He was as horribly gruesome as the stories told him to be, even with the fast diminishing light he was clear to see. Tall and broad with soulless eyes. His near white skin was covered in scars which almost made a pattern across his muscular body. And his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk.

He started to speak in what must be the Orc language, looking at Thorin the whole time. Thorin seemed like he was still coming to terms with the Orc being alive! Azog's voice sent a stone cold shiver down my spine, it was a horrible emotionless voice, although I didn't understand what he was saying the way he said them told me he was taunting Thorin. I snuck a peek at Kili who was staring angrily at the Orc leader, of course, it had been his family too that Azog the defiler had killed so viciously.

The Orc's smirk grew before he seemed to command something, with which all the Wargs without Orc riders tore forward, jumping at the trees. I clung to the tree as they ripped at the branches, rocking and pushing against the tree trunks to try and shake us off. Although they were strong and large, so were the trees and none managed to climb high enough up the trees to get to any of us. They snapped angrily at us as they got the closest they could, which was still too far away, thankfully.

The world around me was filled with shouts from the other dwarves growls from the wargs below, evil laughter and sneers from the Orcs and occasionally my short screams as we sat defenceless in our trees.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted. I looked up just in time to see one of the other trees slowly falling towards our own, Bilbo, Oin and Dori all wore terrified expressions as they fell with it towards us. I braced myself, digging my fingers into the bark as the tree fell against ours, shaking the others onto the branches we stood on, I tried to help Bilbo up, but he grabbed my arm right were the Goblin had bitten me, I hissed out through gritted teeth as his desperate hands clung to my arm while he found his footing.

"Let go!" Kili bellowed at the hobbit who was still clinging to my torn skin. He pulled Bilbo's hands from my arm and I sighed.

"I'm so sorry!" Bilbo rushed out, looking genuinely terrible for hurting me more.

"It's fine!" I shot back in pained anger. There wasn't much time to dwell on the pain as our tree started to fall as well, under the weight of the first tree and the strength of the Wargs it had no hope of staying up right. I stared wide eyed as our tree started falling towards another.

"Jump!" Dwalin boomed. With that all 5 dwarves jumped from our tree to the top branches of other, landing in between the others who had already occupied the tree. I jumped soon after, having to put pressure on my injured ankle I swung after them, landing almost entirely on top of Fili. But he'd seen me and readied himself for me. Catching my elbows as I slumped against him from the new throbbing pain in my foot.

Soon enough that tree too was dropping, descending towards the last tree on the cliff, perched right on the edge of the rock.

"You ready?" Fili asked, knowing there really wasn't a 'no' answer to that. It was either yes or willingly feed yourself to the Wargs. I wasn't ready in honesty. My foot felt like one more jump could damage it for life, the cuts on my hands that never had a chance to heal were torn freshly. My arm stung to no end thanks to Bilbo and I was almost certain that if nothing else had killed us yet, this would.

But I prepared myself anyway, holding loosely to the tree trunk then jumping a split second after the others, just so I knew the timing was right. I landed a little more gracefully the second time around, but it didn't hurt any less. In fact this time the landing on my foot was joined by a sickening boney crunch, causing me to scream. I was on my own branch, one next to Balin and just under Kili.

"Eska?" Balin asked worriedly as he gripped to the branch.

"My ankle, I'm fine." I lied taking short sharp breaths and leaning wholly against the trunk.

It seemed we'd all made it to the last tree, but that just made an easier target for the mass of Warg who now threw themselves at the base of the tree, pushing and snarling as the roots ripped from the ground and the last tree started tilting towards the open space at the end of the cliff. The ground looked minuscule below and now probably wasn't the best time to voice my fear of heights as I clung tighter to the small amount of safety the tree gave.

It was then that I noticed something small and bright fly over my head towards the Wargs. I looked down and saw a small fire lighting up the ground around the creatures' feet. Looking back up the tree Gandalf was lighting pine cones and passing them out to the others, each throwing them towards the animals, the ground around them was soon covered in thick flames, some of the Wargs were burnt in their stubbornness but the others had the sense to back away from the danger, clearing a space between us and the Orcs. But the roots continued to snap, one by one until the tree was held by only one thick root, we hung on it precariously at the end of the cliff. I squeezed my eyes shut so it was easier to pretend the vast open space far, far below us didn't exist.

If it hadn't been for the shouts of protest from the dwarves around me, I never would have seen Thorin climb up from his branch and walk down the now vertical tree trunk, towards the fire and Orcs. But there was no fear in his eyes, nor his walk. He strode powerfully and valiantly towards one of his most feared and hated enemy, through a gap in the fire.

With an almighty shout he started to run at the Pale Orc sat on his White Warg. We all watched on as our King, Friend, Uncle, Comrade charged at the repulsive monster. No fear in Thorin's stride as he raised his long sword ready.

Azog kicked the ribs of his Warg, roaring as it jumped forward, knocking the brave Dwarf leader to his back with a painful blow. We all yelled angrily, half of us in no position to help the King, and the other half knowing that Thorin's pride couldn't take needing help from another. This was a revenge battle between old foes.

I looked back and Thorin was stood upright again, moments later being knocked down again by the vicious White Warg and its rider. My heart couldn't take this much fear and heart break. The others shouted out for their fearless leader, shouts of worry and encouragement as I stared on at him, not able to voice my fear as I mentally cheered him on, willed him to get up and slay the Pale Orc for good.

Out the corner of my eye I saw someone begin to fall from the tree and my heart dropped for a moment, hearing the terrified shouts of Dori, in great speed Ori put his arm out and grabbed onto his brother, but the pull of his weight seemed too much and he too fell for a split second. Only for Gandalf to stick out his staff, Ori grabbed onto it and Dori managed to take hold of his brothers ankle. My heartbeat didn't slow down, it was hardly comforting, although they were safe for the minute I highly doubt they could hold on much longer.

Suddenly Bilbo rose on shaky feet from his place on the tree. Stepping slowly down the trunk as all our attention turned to the little Hobbit with big bravery as he hurried towards the fight.

_'Stupid Hobbit no!' _I shouted in my head, my throat too dry and sore from the thick smoke of the still blazing fire to say anything at all.

As Bilbo hurried the White Warg had taken Thorin in its mouth crunching down a little and shaking the King before throwing him to the side. Azog spoke in the foreign language and an Orc stepped forward, pulling his sword out as he drew nearer to Thorin's near lifeless body.

He lifted his sword high into the air, eyes on Thorin's exposed neck as he started to swing down, only to be barrelled out the way by Bilbo in the nick of time.

"We've got to help them!" I found myself able to shout to the others desperately.

"For Thorin!" Gloin boomed, standing suddenly and hurrying down the tree trunk.

"Right!" Bofur nodded to himself, brows furrowed as he lifted himself off the branch as the others did now, drawing their weapons as they went.

I felt familiar hands grab hold of me and yank me up from the branch. I looked up at Kili who staring intently at the the fight as the others charged on ahead. He hooked my arm around his shoulder and leant my weight on his side as I hopped along on one foot with him down the trunk. He quickly set me down on the ground near the broken roots of the tree.

"Stay here, hit what you can." He said bluntly. Swinging his bow and arrows off his shoulder and handing them to me.

"But-"

"Stay there, Eska!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran to help the others.

I sat, arrow at the ready for a clear line at any of the Orcs or Wargs. But in the back of my mind I knew Kili's bluntness wasn't souly because he was in a rush to get to the fight.

I sighed angrily, glaring at what I could see of the fight. An Orc stumbled into view, I aimed and fired, hitting him threw the thigh. He fell with a screech and was quickly stabbed in the chest by what looked from here to be Bombur.

There was suddenly a cry of fear from behind me on the tree, I turned and leaned over the edge of the cliff, ignoring the sick sensation the view of the low ground below gave me as I watched in shock as Ori and Dori fell from the tree. They were falling. They were going to die.

"No!" I shouted and screamed as their bodies grew smaller in the distance below. But something so fast and blurred flew past below them, scooping them up. They'd disappeared and so had whatever caught them before I'd even thought to look for what it was.

"Ori?" I shouted into the air, not noticing at the time that Gandalf wore a complete look of relief as I shouted desperately into the sky for the lost dwarves.

I turned around to warn the others, but another blur of what seemed to be feathers flew down between them and pushed 2 Wargs off the cliffside. This time my eyes caught up with it and I was stunned to see a a giant Eagle gliding around and coming back, just as another took out an Orc.

There was a new screech. It wasn't a horrible ear piercing sound, but it was a soft almost melodic noise. I looked into the sky and saw more Eagles heading towards us. As I watched them soar down I noticed one had Ori and Dori sat on it's back. They're here to save us!

"Eska!" Gandalf suddenly shouted, ripping me from my awe, I looked back toward the fight and noticed a Warg running at me. Quickly I raised my bow, but in my heart racing panic I missed, firing it just past it's ear and into the flames behind. Shit.

I crawled backwards, grabbing another arrow, I was about to fire again but one of the huge eagles swooped down and picked the Warg up in it's massive talons, carrying it just past the cliff edge and dropping it down to the valley far below.

The others were all starting to be carried off by the eagles, picked up in their talons they'd fly around and hover over another Eagle, then dropping each dwarf onto the others back. Ori, Dori, Gloin, Bilbo, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur had all been saved so far. I watched another Eagle gently float down and pick up Thorin tenderly, knowing the King was injured he didn't drop Thorin onto the back of another Eagle, instead he carried him in his talons safely.

Another two came down, picking up Bofur and Nori. I tried to watch for to see that Fili and Kili were rescued. But I heard the gently swoosh of feathers pushing against the wind and felt the air it created. I was all to soon in the Eagles talons, only seconds to be released and sat upon anthers back. I looked back at the cliff and only found Orcs there. My panic grew as they were no where to be seen. I can't loose them!

"Eska!" I voice burst through the air I whipped my head around and was greeted by Fili's smiling face and Kili's frowning concerned one.

"Fili!" I shouted happily at the older brother, Kili looked away, the simple action hurting more than it should have.

I looked down and saw Gandalf droop from the now fallen tree onto an Eagles back.

We were all out, all safely away. The eagle I was upon sailed through the air calmly. Flying around the others in a weaving dance through the sky, I closed my eyes and relaxed into the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair. The complete safety I felt for the first time in weeks.

_'I wonder if you can by these birds?'_

"Is he alive?" I heard Bilbo ask fearfully. Looking over, I felt completely guilty for forgetting about Thorin and his fragile state. He could be dead!

"I don't know." I replied flatly.

The rest of the flight we all spent in silence, not knowing what to do when we landed.

**Please review guys, I love reading them!**


	13. Brotherly Love

**I've only just re-read the last chapter and I'm so sorry about all the spelling errors, it's really irritated me, but I was super tired. I'll make sure there aren't any in this one. Sorry guys!**

**Enjoy!**

I didn't think to wonder how the eagles knew to save us. Although if I really thought about it I'd probably realise Gandalf, the sly old man definitely had something to do with it.

We glided through the air among the large birds for a short time, flying high even over the vast mountains. I closed my eyes and pretended I was the bird, resisting the urge to spread my arms out and pretend they're wings.

The sun was slowly rising as we started our descent, circling a large flat rock that looked like our landing place. The one holding Thorin gently lowered him to the ground, tentatively rolling Thorin to lighten his landing.

One by one we all landed, Fili waited ready for me, wrapping an arm around my waist and resting my weight on him to keep the pressure off my ankle.

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling Kili's stare on me and knowing I didn't want to meet it. Apparently Kili was one of those dwarves that lived up to being as stubborn as everyone says we are.

We watched as Gandalf hurried over to Thorin, examining him and whispering something as the eagles flew away. I watched them, wishing they could just take us to where ever we were heading.

I looked back to the brothers who were now both watching fearfully as their Uncle lay, still motionless. I grabbed Fili's hand and unwrapped it from my waist.

"Go." I smiled at him he went to argue, but with a nudge to the shoulder he nodded back, pulling Kili with him as they hurried over. I stood awkwardly on one foot, wobbling a little as I watched.

There was a group sigh of relief as Thorin cautiously rolled to his side, raising himself from the ground as Kili and Fili stood ready for him to fall.

He grimaced in pain but stared at Bilbo, ignoring the cheers of encouragement and pride from the other dwarves.

"You!" He shouted angrily at the Hobbit. Whose look of relief turned to that of confusion. He started towards the Hobbit and stopped a few feet in front. "What were you doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden?" He growled at Bilbo, who stood his ground. Did Bilbo not just save Thorin's life? The others stayed silent as he spoke.

"That you would not survive the wild? That you didn't belong among us?" With this Bilbo's proud stance faltered and he tore his eyes away from the intimidating dwarf. "I've never been so wrong." Thorin finish, his voice softer and respectful. He swung his arms around the small hobbit and embraced him warmly. Bilbo still looked baffled as he let the King hug him tightly.

He'd finally accepted that maybe Bilbo wasn't completely useless. Finally! It only took a handful of near death experiences.

"Come here," I looked at Bofur who was already watching me trying to balance on my one good foot. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around me like Fili had done. "You could have just asked for help."

"I didn't need it."

"Aha!" Was all he said before laughing to himself. Dumb Dwarf.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin spoke sincerely, stepping away from Bilbo.

"No, no. I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero. I'm not a warrior…I'm not even a burglar." He scoffed. But Thorin just smiled warmly with the new found respect he had for the small hobbit who'd saved his life.

He looked over at Gandalf and nodded thankfully to the Wizard for something. But his eyes caught something behind Gandalf and he stared.

"It can't be…" Ori said quietly to himself.

"It is." Balin confirmed as we all stared at the single mountain in the far distance. I recognised it as the lonely Mountain, standing solidly on it's own in the vast space. That's when it hit me. I knew exactly what their quest was. They were going to take back the mountain. The very mountain Thorin was king of.

"Erebor." Bofur sighed next to me. His grip tightening on my waist as he smiled.

"That's where we're going?" I asked quietly as the others started excitedly talking about our true home. I noticed Fili and Kili seemed incredibly excited. They were as young as I was, so they'd have never seen the place before, the place that I guess may some day be their's to rule.

"Exactly, Lass. We're going home." He smiled down.

"A raven!" Gloin shouted, pointing at a bird that swooped lower and started sailing towards the distant hill. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Gloin is a thrust." Gandalf corrected.

"I'll take it as a sign." Thorin stated, finally turning away from the mountain. "A good omen." He smiled at the group, the first good reaction he'd had to any of our travels.

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo smiled, a hopeful smile. None of us had the heart to remind him of the gloomy forest ahead, or the dragon further beyond. We let the hobbit take comfort in his thoughts.

The sun broke across the horizon and warmed me slightly as everything in sight brightened a little. There was hope. I smiled. Momentarily forgetting about my broken friendship with Kili and his misunderstanding. That was until he turned around, wearing a smile that instantly turned to a frown when he saw me.

Wonderful!

.

"Ah!" The eagles have brought us food!" Gandalf shouted, watching as a few of the eagles swooped closer, dropping rabbits onto the rock for us. How any animal managed not to notice birds as big as these coming in to kill them I'll never know!

Without our bags or bed mats we settled quickly. Bofur helping me sit near the small fire someone had lit. I pulled off my boot and frowned at my ankle. It was now a deep shade of red, looking as though it may burst. The red was surrounded by large purple bruises. I sighed and poked the red skin and hissed through my teeth at the sharp pain that shot up my leg.

"Eska?" I looked up and found Fili who smiled a little and knelt by my foot. "Last time I checked poking wounds wasn't a good idea."

"Thanks for the help." I said dryly, rolling my eyes at him.

"I'll go find you some wood for splints." He said, looking at my ankle. "We'll tie them to you ankle to keep it straight, stop it getting any worse."

I nodded. "How do you know so much about healing?"

"Basic knowledge." He shrugged standing again. "That and Kili was forever hurting himself as a kid." He winked and strode off to climb down and find me wood.

I was left on my own again, staring into the warming fire before looking my arm over.

"Here." I jumped at the voice. Looking up I found Kili looking back at me with a blank stare. I looked at what he was offering and found he was holding the pot of honey from earlier. "It was in my pocket when they caught us. You can use it for your arm." He said flatly. The lack of…anything in his voice hurt.

"Thanks." I took the pot and he immediately walked away, back over to the other side of the fire. Now was clearly not the time to tell him how I really felt. I sighed and started smearing the honey in my cuts, muttering 'ouch's and cuss words under my breath as the honey thickly seeped into my wounds.

"Waste of honey." I heard Bombur mutter under his breath making me snigger at what Kili had said about not being able to use the honey for Bombur's wounds.

I rubbed the leftover honey into my skin and lay back. Sighing as the sky darkened. The stars starting to make their first appearance of the night, shining out between the clouds. I felt someones presence next to me and turned to find a sorry looking Bilbo.

"Eska, I'm- I'm so sorry about your arm, and about hurting it more and-" He started bumbling, but I interrupted.

"Bilbo! Stop." I smiled, sitting up to face him. "I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me, and if you hadn't held on you may not have been here to apologise. So please stop fretting. It's not your fault." He smiled weakly, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's just that Kili's been scowling at me from across the fire." He laughed nervously, clearly not feeling threatened by Kili.

"Well he shouldn't be. It wasn't your fault." I said a little louder, knowing Kili could hear me if he was listening, which knowing him, he was.

"Thanks, Eska." Bilbo smiled, hugging me before getting up to leave me on my own again. I lay back down and smiled up at the darkening sky. The group was exactly that, a group. We're now a family of sorts, I still felt a little like an outsider, but knowing that Bilbo was fully accepted into the group was comforting. But without Kili talking to me fully, only sending frowning glances towards me every now and then, and Fili away I felt oddly out of place. Of course, the others were warm and friendly, accepting me and protecting me when needed, Kili and Fili were the ones to look out for me, joke and laugh around with me more than the others.

I sighed and rolled on my side, getting closer to the fire. The tiredness I'd felt since our trouble with the Stone Giants suddenly made itself known as I snuggled myself close to the fire, letting the rare warmth soak into my skin as I drifted off to sleep.

.

I woke up the next morning with an irritating crick in my neck and imprint of stone on my cheek. Beautiful.

"Oh, you're awake!" Fili whispered as I sat up, I watched him with squinted eyes as he tiptoed between the others, who were all still fast asleep. Gods know we needed the sleep after the ordeal we'd just come from.

"Why are you awake?"

"I had last watch."

"Lovely." I grinned at the yawning dwarf. "How'd you sleep?" I asked as he sat next to me, smiling brightly. Ergh, I hate morning people.

"Wonderfully, well, as wonderfully as you can sleep on cold stone while lying between Dwalin and Bombur." He pointed over his shoulder at the biggest of the dwarves company, snoring as they slept peacefully.

I sniggered and pulled my coat tighter.

"So, where are we going now?"

He smiled warmly before pointing back at the dark forest that covered most of the distance between us and the far off Mountain of Erebor.

"Mirkwood Forest." He said deeply. His voice portraying the worry he surely felt for going through the feared forest.

"Can we not go around it?"

He shook his head glumly.

"It would take far too long, and as you know, Thorin isn't the most patient of dwarves." He wriggled the small logs in the fire, relighting a part of it.

I nodded, we fell into a comfortable silence as we each looked out at the view, the treacherous journey ahead of us which surely would only get worse after we entered the gloomy forest. I'd never once ventured into these parts, in truth this is the furthest I'd ever been from home. I'd never even consider getting this close to the forest before, but with this company of brave dwarves, a headstrong hobbit and a wise wizard I felt like I could go into the forest and maybe even come out the other side alive!

"Would you like me to tight up your ankle now? I found some strips of bark that will work." I looked over at him and smiled. He's so lovely, I which I'd had a brother like Fili growing up.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." He ruffled my hair irritatingly. "How does it feel?"

"Like that bloody oaf of a Goblin King sat on it." I grumbled, hearing him laugh quietly the other side of the camp as he gathered the wood and something to tie it with.

"I would not like to see the outcome if that had of happened." He laughed at himself and came back, puling my foot up onto his lap.

"Fili?"

"Yes." He replied, ripping long shreds of fabric to use for tying the bark together.

"I spoke to Kili."

"Oh, about your and his rela-"

"Yes." I cut him off, just in case any of the others were awake.

"Well, I didn't really speak. He told me how he feels and then we were interrupted before I could reply, and I think he took my lack of answer as a negative."

"Oh, so that's why he's been acting all downtrodden." He sighed, as if he'd been trying to work it out. "When did he tell you?"

"After you both found me in cave just before you came back and told us about Azog."

He looked up with an apprehensive wince. "Was I the interruption."

"Yes." I pretended to glare at him but gave up. "It wasn't really your fault though. I hadn't replied for ages, he just sort of blurted it out and I was too shocked to reply."

"You two are useless." He laughed.

"Oi!" I was going to argue but he was right. When it came to Kili and me, and our feelings we were near enough useless. I sat and watched as he cut the bark down a bit to the right length for my leg, so it wouldn't irritate me or be too long.

"I got you a long stick to help you walk too."

"….You got me a walking stick?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yes I did. I don't know how supportive this will be. You know, you'll look like a miniature Gandalf!" He grinned.

"Oi! You make me sound like I'm an old women."

"Well…" I hit his shoulder playfully and poked my tongue out.

"I'm not even as old as you!"

"How do you know?" I realised I didn't actually know how old Fili was.

"Well, I can tell from your wrinkles you're no spring chicken, you've almost as many as Balin." I giggled into my hands to keep quiet at his utterly gobsmacked face. The others had yet to wake up as the suns rays started reaching the tops of the mountains behind us.

"How dare you!" He giggled, poking my leg. "I'll have you know I'm only 82."

"Ooh, really, wouldn't have thought you were still under triple figures." I teased earning another poke in the knee.

"You're as bad as Kili!" He moaned. "How old are you then?"

"You should never ask a Lady their age, you, _your Highness_ should know that."

"Well, if I considered you a lady I wouldn't have asked." He smirked at me, earning a hard punch on the shoulder, it did only knock his arm a little making him full on laugh.

"I'm 65." I grumbled watching him through narrowed eyes as he tightened the wood to my leg. He sighed, a sudden seriousness taking his expression.

"You're far too young to be on this journey with us." He looked at me sadly, knowing the only option the group had now was leaving me alone or taking me with them as there were no more settlements between here and Erebor that they'd gladly leave me safely. And I highly doubt they'd leave me on my own.

"Oh don't start playing the older brother on me as well!" I groaned, laying back and frowning up at the bright sun that had just passed the tops of the mountains.

"Well you're exactly like I'd imagine my sister being like, I can't help it if I want to protect you." He shrugged, not as uncomfortable as sharing his feelings with me as Kili clearly was. I sat up and watched Fili for a moment as he obliviously finished wrapping my ankle.

"There." He smiled at it, patting my knee as he reached forward and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck breathing in his comforting scent. "Wooh! What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping one arm around my back while the other stroked my dark hair.

"Nothing." I sighed. "If I had to pick anyone in the entire world to be my big brother I'd choose you without a shadow of a doubt." I whispered against his shoulder.

'And I wouldn't choose anyone else to be my pesky little sister." His words were joking but I felt his arm tighten a little, cupping my head against him.

I pulled away and grinned cheesily at him, knowing neither of us were exactly fully comfortable with overly emotional situations. Movement from the side of my vision caught my eye and I looked just in tim to see Kili stomp down the side of the rock, gripping his bow tightly as he went.

I looked back at Fili who'd seen his brother too, just shrugged and ruffled my hair again.

"Don't worry, Es. He won't stay like this forever, just let him cool off." I nodded and lay back down, making the most of the time I had to relax before we had to leave with 'Captain Strops-a-Lot' and the others.

Lovely.

**Just a short chapter to join the movie part of the story with the beginning of the book part, I need to re-read the book, just to refresh my memory, but it shouldn't be too long before an update, although I'm going to be real busy over the next few weeks as I've got a holiday coming up and all that, but I'll do my best!**

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!**


	14. The Bear Man

After a short while each of the others were awake and Kili had returned with 4 rabbits and was currently sat skinning them, frowning as he went.

I'd tested out my makeshift bandage and splints and they worked brilliantly, with the walking stick that is. I had noticed Bofur and Bifur sniggering at me as I stumbled around testing it out. I hit them each in the leg with my stick and giggling at them rubbing where I'd hit them.

"You shouldn't laugh at someone's misfortune."

"I know, Lass. But you look hilarious." He burst out again, causing a few of the others to snigger including Fili, who I glared at.

"I swear I'm only here for your amusement." I giggled, dropping down to the ground to tend to the bites on my arm again. The honey had helped a lot and a few of the smaller bite marks were already healing well.

.

"So what's our plan?" Balin asked Gandalf as we finished off the breakfast of rabbits Kili had caught for us all.

"Well, I'm afraid I must leave the company soon." He started, I already felt a pull of sadness just at the thought of him leaving. "I've already brought you further east than I ever intended to come. But now that we're safe over the mountains, I have pressing business to see to."

"You're leaving now?" I asked suddenly, I didn't like the lack of warning and I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him without knowing when he'd return.

"No, dear girl." He laughed softly. "I don't intend to leave just yet, I can accompany you for 2, perhaps 3 more days."

"Oh good." I sighed, settling back a little more as he smiled at me.

"Yes, I'll stay until we're all out of this current predicament. We need food, provisions, ponies, after that is found I'll take my leave."

"And where will we find these things?" Dwalin questioned.

"Although we've strayed from the path we intended to take I believe there is someone who lives between here and the forest who I'm quite certain will help us. I do believe he made the steps on the great rock - The Carrock he called it." Gandalf said slowly, looking out as if it were towards the person he was speaking about. "Yes, I expect nothing but the upmost from you all."

"He'd provide us with the things we need?" Thorin questioned suspiciously.

"Why yes, not everyone has a hidden agenda, Thorin Oakenshield. Some people aren't out for anything." He said casually as we all pushed off the rock.

.

After a short while of walking, and hobbling on my part. I'd refused to let anyone carry me, in the stubbornness that I rarely showed, I didn't want to be the weak She-dwarf that was dumb enough to get more injured than any of the the other 14 put together and needed help. But I did let Fili walk with one arm around me, supporting me a little. Mainly because he wouldn't stop pestering me about it and he all but forced me to let him do it.

We'd found a stream and all took our time washing our aching, bruised bodies and cleaning our clothes out, letting them dry in the warm morning sun.

The others had kindly allowed me to go first, seeing as it was more than improper to bathe in amongst them. So I took my time soaking my sore body while I propped my ankle against the bank. It was refreshing to be able to clean everything that had happened in the past few days off. My clothes dried quickly in the near balmy weather and returned to the group, swapping with half of the others who went to clean themselves next. I made sure I had no view of the river at all, as I had no desire to see Bombur, Balin or any of the others that had gone in their natural born state.

In honesty I had felt rather embarrassed as I watch Kili walked off towards the river, knowing he was stripping down only a short distance away brought a deep blush to my cheeks. Even a girl like me had deep naughty thoughts that I'd never dare speak aloud.

"You ok there, Eska?" Bofur asked giving me a knowing smirk.

"I'm absolutely fine." I said stiffly, clearing my throat and paying more attention to the fire as he laughed.

After we were all cleaned and dried, everyone seemed happier as we carried on, through calm warm fields, crossing a ford (in which Fili had to carry me and Dwalin had to carry Bilbo) We marched happily through long grass and between tall wide oak trees. It was a pleasant walk, one of the few moments in our journey so far that we could revel in the beauty of our world.

"Now, I must warn you," Gandalf said over his shoulder to us as he lead the party. "You must be polite when I introduce you, you must be careful and considerate, heaven knows what will happen if you get on his wrong side. Humour him, be your most charming selves and he's a joy to be around."

"Sounds like a real joy." I whispered to Fili who smiled.

"Surely there's someone in these parts who may be a little more…welcoming?" Ori voiced.

"Yeah! He doesn't sound very approachable."

"What's his name anyway?"

"For goodness sake! I wouldn't very well take you to him if I didn't think it wise, now would I?" Gandalf snapped back at the worrisome dwarves and Bilbo. "His name is Beorn and he's a skin changer."

"A skin changer?!" I shrieked along with Kili who had sounded more excited than fearful. He looked at me and then seemed to realise he was meant to be sulking and carried on with that.

"What on this earth is a Skin Changer?" Bilbo questioned, catching onto my fearfully reaction.

"Well now, sometimes he is his human self, a tall man with dark black hair, a big beard, strong arms, a man. And other times he can change into a large black bear." He said it so casually as if he was merely asking if we wanted a cup of tea! "He has a strong relationship with the animals that live around here, he keeps cattle and horses, talking to the woodland creatures, keeps hives for their honey. He doesn't eat the animals as he seems to be one himself."

Everyone seemed too shocked to reply, none of us, it seems other than Gandalf had ever met or heard of Skin Changers. So we settled into a nice silence as we walked, up and down hills and dales, through tall trees and wide bushes. It grew incredibly hot and for once since we'd lost our bag, I was glad not to have them.

"We're getting near." Gandalf said from ahead as a soft droning noise filled my ears, through the thick trees I barely made out the shape of large, larger than normal bees. We stopped in front of what seemed to be a wall of trees and shrubs.

"Wait here, I'll go ahead and talk with him, when I whistle, come through. But come through slowly, in small groups, the man leaves alone and will surely be overwhelmed by such a large number of you." He turned to the Hobbit. "Come Bilbo." Bilbo hurried after Gandalf disappearing into the depths of the thick trees.

We stood around, waiting for the signal when after a long time there was a sharp whistle. Thorin decided he'd go through with Kili first so they did, we left it a short moment before Fili and I followed, he helped me through the thickest part of the trees but then it suddenly opened out into a average sized clearing with a wooden house situated in the very middle. My eyes found Gandalf, Thorin and Kili and what appeared to be an enormous man, near enough the same height as Gandalf, but twice as wide with muscle. He had a thick black beard that grew to just below his neck, it didn't go unnoticed that he held a large axe in his hand. I swallowed as Fili and I walked over, I smiled up at the huge man, remembering what Gandalf had said.

"This is Fili, Kili's brother, Thorin's nephew, the last of our 3 members of the Durin line." Gandalf introduced, Fili reached out and shook the huge paw like hand of Beorn's before Gandalf turned to me. "This is Eska, our youngest member of the company."

"A she-dwarf." Beorn said in a voice deeper than Thorin's. His expression had changed considerably, where as when we first walked in he was scowling with mistrust at Thorin, but when he looked at me his face softened. He raised his eye brow and took my hand, kissing the back of it with a smirk. "A pretty She-Dwarf." I felt my cheeks burn at the compliment and Kili's eyes staring up at Beorn's with anything but a friendly expression. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Eska." I smiled back.

"You too, Sir." He let go of my hand but kept watching me as I saw Bofur, Bombur and Bifur burst through the bushes.

"Well someone's made a friend." Fili whispered in my ear, I nudged his ribs with my elbow and bit back a laugh.

.

That night, once Beorn had warmed a little more to the small hoard that had taken over his house we sat down to a beautiful feast, the others knew not to complain about the lack of meat, seeing as Beorn didn't eat the animals he considered friends we all knew not to insult or upset him by making a big deal about it. Although, regardless of the lack of meat it was delicious. Vegetables, nuts, eggs, cheeses, fresh breads, salted butter, sweet fruits I'd never tasted before, thick sweet creams and the most amazing honey I'd ever eaten. It was incredible, it was amazing and I was soon more full than I wanted to be. So I sat back and watched in awe as the others kept wolfing down the food, drinking ale and wine and talking merrily amongst themselves.

"For a dwarf you're not very hairy." Beorn suddenly said, I looked up and realised he was talking to me.

"Well I ermm."

"I like it." Bofur suddenly said, earning odd looks from the others. "Well you know, so many She-Dwarves grow their beards too long, and I really don't like a She-Dwarf with stubbly beard. It's quite refreshing to find a lady without facial hair." He smiled widely before throwing a whole boiled egg into his mouth. I knew Bofur was only being kind, he was a great friend, even if he did mean it, he didn't find me overly attractive, only a sister or friend. Although I do love the dumb hatted idiot.

"I agree." Beorn grinned. "Yes, although I'm not sure why you don't have a beard." He turned to Kili and I had to bite my lip stop from laughing at Kili, whose eyes narrowed at the tall man.

"I don't have a beard because I'm an archer." He said bluntly. "A beard would get caught in the strings."

"That and he can't grow it past his chin." Fili laughed drunkly. The others joined in as Kili scowled down at his food.

"Ahh don't worry Kili, you've got charm to make up for your lack of hair." Dwalin bellowed in between laughs. He looked at me and winked, clearly meaning I'd fallen for said charm. He clearly hadn't noticed the divide between the two of us right now.

"Shut up." Kili muttered before taking a big swig of Ale.

"Ooh, sorry little Prince, I didn't mean to offend. You're still young, it may start growing soon." Dwalin laughed, clearly not giving a damn.

"I think Eska's will come before Kili's." Bofur shouted, just as drunk as all the others. Even Beorn was banging his fist on the table as he laughed loudly. I giggled along sipping on my big flagon of Ale.

"I don't remember the last time I laughed!" Beorn laughed, wiping his eyes as every kept singing and shouting, throwing food at Bombur and generally having a good time. I love it here!

.

We'd all calmed down a little, the others started smoking their pipes of whatever weed they smoked. I didn't want to try it, some of it did strange things to you, I'm quite certain Gandalf was smoking something quite strong as he stared at us all with a lazy smile.

"So what is it you bring to the company?" Beorn asked me, he'd taken an odd interest in me.

I went to reply but couldn't. What do I bring to the company? Nothing. It hit me, I was completely useless to them, I didn't advantage them in anyway, if anything I slowed them down, especially with my injuries. "I don't." I shrugged simply, a little deflated after my realisation.

"Oh don't be so humble!" Gloin grumbled, he was hardly the sweetest of the dwarves, but that seemed to be a nice comment from him.

"Yeah, we've got another archer now!" Ori added.

"An excellent one at that, saved my life a short while back." Balin smiled warmly. Maybe I was of use.

"Yes, I believe we have quite excellent Archers in our company." Thorin smiled appreciatively at both me and Kili and Me.

"Wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of these two at a long distance." Oin said with a drunken hiccup. I smiled at Kili but he didn't see, he seemed to be still intentionally ignoring me.

"How are you with swords?" Beorn asked.

"Not as good as I am with a bow." I said, scratching my head.

"We should train you." Fili decided.

"Really?"

"You're welcome to do it here, you're all quite good company, you may stay as long as you wish." Beorn grinned at us. For a man who was so huge and scary to begin with, he certainly was a joy to be around after he warmed to you.

"Thank you," Thorin grinned. "But we won't over stay our welcome, we'll rest, refresh, heal our wounds and restock and be on our way in a few days." He nodded to the giant man who raised his flagon in return.

"We'll start tomorrow." Fili said quieter. "I'm far too drunk to even take _you_ on right now."

"Hey!" I laughed and rest back on the big chair.

Stupid teasing dwarves.

**This is just a little in-between chapter, I quite like it, it builds up the relationships between the dwarves. Poor Kili, I love picking on him! (Mwhaha!)**

**I know exactly how the stories going to go now, so I'll write when I can, but please be patient. **

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**Please review :)**


	15. Confrontation

**Swears ahead, guys!**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on, Es!" Fili winged as I failed at defending him for what must be the 5th time. As much as I'd been trained on the basics of sword fighting it was nothing compared to the level of the others, I needed to up my game, for their sake and mine.

Fili had woken up with a bad hangover, again. So we'd rested through the day and now it was roughly 5 o'clock. We'd been out here for almost 3 hours and my arms were aching, especially around the bite on my right arm, but I wasn't going to give up. My attack was good but my defence was rubbish really.

"I'm sorry!" I almost shouted, my frustration getting the better of me. I hated not being able to do things. "I'm never going to get this!" I yelled, throwing my sword down so it stabbed into the ground.

I heard the others talking quietly amongst themselves as I practised, they watched on as they slowly got more and more drunk. Bofur hiccuping every now and then.

"It's fine, you will get it, just concentrate." Fili smiled. I took a deep breath, which helped. "Beorn, could you help us out?" Beorn nodded at Fili and stood, he was tall, even for a man. If I didn't know Beorn I would probably still feel quite intimidated by his broad shoulders and rough exterior. Well, I was still intimidated, especially when he drew his sword.

"Right, I'll step you through it, bit by bit." Fili came and stood beside me, showing that he wanted me to defend myself against Beorn.

"You're kidding me?" I said, pulling my sword from the ground and looking at Fili. "You want _me_ to defend myself against _Beorn_?"

"Yes." Fili replied with a slight smile as the others laughed at my reaction. "There will be enemies bigger than even him when we leave again."

"Brilliant." I groaned trying to smile at the huge man in front of me.

"It's alright Lass, I won't hurt you." He winked and made my cheeks redden.

I heard a scoff from in amongst the group of dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf and knew exactly who it was who seemed so irritated by my reaction. Stupid Kili. I didn't bother looking at him, he was really starting to irritate me! He'd been acting like a child for too long now.

"Ok, Go!" Fili suddenly shouted to me without any warning.

"Bludyhellfili!" I shouted, ducking quickly as Beorn's sword swung at me.

"On your left!" He shouted, I composed myself and swung my sword to my left. Blocking Beorn's just in time. He wasn't swinging to kill me, but if his sword hit me it was going to hurt. "Good!"

I jumped over his swinging sword as he tried to take out my legs. The 'ooh's and cheers of the others weren't helping as I landed badly on my still healing ankle, stumbling with a hiss.

"Leave her!" Thorin shouted to someone who'd clearly tried to intervene.

"She's injured!" Kili yelled back. What was that? Voiced concern?! Oh, hooray! About bloody time! Dumb sulky dwarf.

"She's got to learn." Thorin replied calmly.

"Defend!" Fili shouted as Beorn tried to distract me by swinging the sword one way, then the other, but I pushed his sword off and jabbed my elbow into his ribs. He scowled and swung again, a little angrier. I barely deflected it. I put all my strength into defending myself too, very ounce I had I used to stop him. He was pushing me back, a sudden terrifying look in my eyes he sneered a little. I couldn't hold against him as he started pushing me back.

"Beorn!" Fili shouted, sounding worried. I'd noticed the others had silenced as I struggled against the huge man.

"Stop!" It sounded like Kili shouted but Beorn ignored him. I breathed heavily as I pushed again, to no effect. I remembered what Fili had said about searching out weaknesses, places I could get to, to disadvantage my opponent. I searched with my eyes as I kept my sword pressed against his. I realised his arms were held high, I could fit under his arms if I wanted. I took another breath as I noticed the others starting towards us. Probably to try and save me from Beorn, who looked ready to kill me. I pushed hard with a little shout. His eyes widened in shock at my burst of strength. I punched his stomach and winded him so he'd be more distracted. He doubled over a little, I ran under his arm and jumped onto his back, holding my sword across his throat before he could work out what I was even planning.

"Drop your sword." I hissed in his ear, feeling a rush of power and adrenaline as he dropped his sword to the ground and sighed. I was breathing heavily, my hands shaking as I realised what I'd just done. I'd out fought a 6'2 bear man. Holy Mother….

"Eska!" Fili shouted I looked over at him, now surrounded by the others who had either drawn their weapons, or were in the process of drawing them. But they were all staring at me with different stages of shock on their face. "Eska, you can let him go." He smiled a little as I let go of my sword and jumped down.

Beorn turned to me with a large smile on his face. "You looked terrified! Well done, little miss."

"Well you looked ready to turn into a bear and rip me apart!" I sighed breathing heavily as Fili hurried over.

"I wouldn't have hurt you, it was all an act, Lass." He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. "Again, well done." I felt my cheeks burn from the overly friendly gesture.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he walked away, just as Fili picked me up in a hug.

"You did it! That was amazing Es!" He grinned at me and I smiled back proudly. But my eyes caught something behind the others. I watched as Kili angrily stomped into the forest behind Beorn's house. What the hell had I done now?

"I did well, didn't I?"

"Yes! But we'll practise again later, you did so well. I'm proud of you." He grinned lovingly and kissed my hair lightly.

"Definitely. I'll be back in a minute." I said a little distracted as I saw Kili kick a tree stump. This is ridiculous! I'm going to clear this up now whether he likes it or not. I walked through the others after Kili.

"I would not like to be him right now." Bofur joked, earning sniggering laughs from the others behind me. They were all clearly aware of the problem between me and the dwarf Prince.

I walked as fast as my healing ankle would allow me, walking not too far into the tree line before finding him sulking on a stump.

"Look, I need to talk to you." I said demandingly. Stepping towards him, his eyes snapped up to me.

"Just leave it, Eska." He stood but I pushed him back down onto the stump. He was going to listen to me.

"No, we need to sort this."

"I said leave it." He repeated sorely.

"God, you're so dramatic!" I shouted angrily. How he thinks he can ignore me for this long was beyond me. "You never let me finish when you told me how you felt. Fili interrupted me."

"Oh there we go, 5 seconds into an argument and Fili's names already popped up!"

"What are you-"

"I'm sure you hated _him_ interrupting." He cut in. It took me a second to understand why he was speaking so harshly about his brother. He was jealous. He thought I was in a relationship with Fili!

"Are you being serious? You think…Fili and I? That's ridiculous!"

"Oh really?" He asked cuttingly.

"He's like a brother to me!"

"Looks that way." He bit back sarcastically, kicking at the ground and crossed his arms.

"Yes really! Most of the time we talk about you!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes this wasn't going the way I wanted it to. "You're still not letting me finish what I was going to say!"

"Here's an idea, you could tell Fili!" He said, louder than he'd spoken before. "Or Beorn, you seem fond of him too!"

"Oh, so you assume I'm having my wicked way with him too?" I asked angrily scowling at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?! Nothing, I'm not the one flouncing around drawing the eye of every other man here!" His words hurt but I was going to stand my ground!

"You're such a child!"

"A Child?" He shouted, standing up, towering over me a little. "I've been a child?! Maybe that's because you hurt me! You think I'm just going to let you play with my feelings?"

"I haven't 'played' with your feelings!" I shouted, waving my arms about.

"No you were just tagging me along while you fuck around with my brother and every other man you fancy a go on!" He shouted, his eyes widening as soon as the words left his mouth. But it was too late. He'd already said it.

Before I knew what I was doing my hand reached out and slapped him across the cheek. I ignored the sting in my palm as the sound of the slap echoed a little.

"You don't know _anything_, Kili. If you weren't such a stubborn _arse_ you might know the truth by now." I felt the tears forming in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall in front of him. He stared into my eyes as his cheek reddened. I couldn't work out his emotions as my chest tightened. I hadn't done anything. Nothing wrong apart from befriend his brother and he saw it completely wrong. "I'll leave you alone now, sorry for _everything_."

I took a step back and walked away, not towards the house, just into the forest. I stopped myself from running, I didn't want him to see how horrible he'd made me feel. When I thought he couldn't see me anymore I started running, just running. Running had always helped calm me down, when I wasn't running from some dark creature that is.

After I don't know how long I slowed down, stopping in a clearing a short distance from the house. I wasn't dramatic enough to run away, or dumb enough to get lost and have to wait for one of the others to rescue me. I just needed time.

.

Forget him. It had taken me an hour of sitting in the middle of the forest alone to realise that. I should just forget him, if he was this stubborn and pigheaded I didn't need him, I've got Fili and the others, and as much as things weren't going to be the same, and I'd miss him I should just distance myself. It would be much easier.

I sighed, brushed myself off and rubbed the wetness of tears from my face and trudged back to the house, it was starting to get dark, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were already out looking for me. Especially as Beorn had gave us specific warning about the forest around us at night. That we shouldn't leave the house until the sun rises the next morning. Whether that was for our own safety because of Beorn in his enchanted state or other animals that lurked in the dark. But I highly doubt any of the company would give a hoot if it meant they would rescue me. That thought made me smile, I love my little mix breed family.

"Eska!" Bofur shouted as I broke through the tree line, it seemed they were all huddled together, holding torches outside the house as the sun was about to disapear. They all looked over at me, following Bofur's eyes. Some visually sighed and relaxed a little. He ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"Where on earth did you go? We were about to come searching for you." He sighed holding me against his chest as I embraced the warmth and comfort he brought.

"I just went for a walk, living with you lot can be quite overwhelming, I just wanted a moment with myself."

"Oh." He said suddenly, jumping back a little, his cheeks reddening.

"Oh Lord! Not like that! No, no, no! I just wanted a walk." I rushed out, realising he'd misunderstood completely. I felt my cheeks burning.

He just looked at me and burst out into a fit of nervous laughter.

"Oh, Lass! I'm sorry I jumped to a conclusion!" He giggled as he swung an arm around me and brought me back to the group. He'd already raised my mood. Each of them gave me a look, some rubbing my shoulder or nodding with a smile. Gandalf gave me a little wink before strolling back inside.

"Where'd you go?" Ori questioned as they huddled around me.

"For a walk." I answered, hoping it was clear this time.

"Well tell someone next time." Thorin said deeply. "Kili returned saying you'd run into the forest. We all thought you'd left." At the mention of Kili's name, I realised he isn't here, with the rest of the group.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you." I bowed my head a little, I didn't intentionally worry them.

"Who said I was worried?" He said with a slight scowl.

"You did," Fili chimed in. "About 20 minutes ago you stood there," He pointed to a few meters away. "And you said 'Where is she, I shouldn't have to worry about her safety _all_ the time.'" I tried to hold back the laugh that Fili's awful impression of Thorin caused.

Thorin scowled further at Fili before himself bursting into laughter.

"If that's what I sound like then I understand now why half of you don't listen to a bloody word I say." By this time we were all laughing, even Bilbo was having to wipe the laughter tears from his eyes. Seeing Thorin joking around and laughing was such a rare sight, it made it all funnier.

Maybe I don't need Kili.

**AHH! This actually made me so frustrated writing it I just got my boyfriend to go out and get me more cigarettes shah! **

**I know, I know! They still haven't kissed, or even made up but I know exactly where the story of theirs is going now, but I am sorry for holding it off for so long!**

**I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**Please do keep reviewing and reading, I love that it's got such incredible feedback, I love you guys!**

**THANK YOU!**


	16. Eyrn

It took me 3 more nights to fall in love with the place. Everything about it was home, even though I'd never once been here before, it had an unexplainable familiarity to it. The large, comfy beds and toasty fireplace. The kitchen, full to bursting with incredible food. The wide, open entrance hall. The warm living room where each night the others had sat and drunk themselves stupid while I watched with Gandalf in amusement. And by far the best was the beautiful flower garden out the back of the house, in which he grew beautiful bright petalled flowers, herbs, healing plants flowers I'd never seen and didn't dare touch.

We'd continued with my sword practise, Bilbo joined in with them, seeing as his sword abilities were as bad as mine. We'd booth improved a lot, me almost enough to actually be parallel in skill with Nori, although I'm certain he went easy on me when we'd practised.

I taught Ori how to use a bow, he wasn't the greatest archer, but he was better than he had been, and 3 archers are better than 2. In turn he let me try his sling shot, and it's safe to say I was awful with it, even flinging a stone to hard and hitting a grouchy Bifur in the back of the head.

On the fourth morning I woke up feeling more refreshed than I had in weeks! Although my chest still felt heavy, and the words Kili had said all those days ago were still playing on repeat in my head. I'd cheered up a lot really, Fili instantly knew our situation had worsened, as had most of the other by now, but he never mentioned it, just checked up on me a little more and ignored Kili a whole lot more.

Kili'd been avoiding me even more if it were possible! But I think he knew he'd hurt me, he'd stopped sending me harsh looks and I'd caught him a few times watching me with regretful eyes. Why didn't he trust me? Last night I thought through every single interaction I'd had with Fili and none of them were anything but friendly. We didn't flirt and there was absolutely no romantic feelings towards him whatsoever. Kili was just being an idiot! Coming to that conclusion hadn't helped me sleep though.

I looked in the small mirror by my bed and was pleasantly surprised at the reflection. I felt so much healthier than I had when we arrived. My eyes were brighter than I'd remembered them ever being before, and my hair was clean! Finally! Properly clean and soft as I twisted one of my curls around my finger. I'd also noticed that the cut on my cheek that I'd received from the bandits, all that time ago was fully healed, if I looked close enough I could just about make out a thin pale scar but you had to search for it to know it was there. I didn't look too bad.

Tying my hair up with a ribbon I decided today I was going to see the horses. I'd grown fond of the horses, one of the many animals that lived under the protection of Beorn. They kept just a small way out from Beorn's house, they were so beautiful and graceful and a brilliant way of taking my mind away from the pain and upset I still felt towards Kili.

I swung my door open quietly as to not wake the others, who I assumed were still sleeping this early in the morning. I assumed wrong. As I walked into the living room I was greeted with nearly the entire company and Beorn. Only Gandalf, Bilbo, Gloin, Ori, Fili and Kili missing.

"On a spike you say?" Dwalin asked, looking excitedly at Beorn. They'd yet to notice my entrance.

"Yes, just by my front gate past the trees, should ward them off." Beorn said proudly.

"We've got to see this!" They all stood from the table and turned to the front door, which I was stood in front of.

"Durin, Eska!" Nori jumped when he saw me.

"Sorry." I turned to the others, who were looking oddly sheepish. "What are you going to see?"

"Oh! Well Beorn found a Gob-" Bombur started, only to be prodded in the ribs by Bofur.

"Just to…." He started before realising he hadn't come up with an excuse.

"To look over the ponies Beorn's offered us." Balin decided, the old dwarf acting along with the others, which he never usually did. This only peaked my curiosity.

"Really?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really!" Half a dozen of them shouted too enthusiastically.

"Oh, ok." I stepped back and turned the door knob slowly. "So you won't mind if I go take a stroll down to the gate?" I questioned, quickly opening the door and running out before they could object.

"Eska!"

"Stop!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Get her!" Thorin sighed loudly.

They all started behind me, I heard them hurrying after me as I ran towards the gate. They had no hope of catching me, not even Beorn, I maybe small but that worked to my advantage when I wanted to run.

"Eska, don't look!" Bofur's unmistakable voice called from behind but it was to late, I stopped just short of the front gate and then I saw it, what they'd been talking about. The others caught up and stopped behind me as I stared at the decapitated Goblin head shoved on a pole just outside the fence. Thick streaks of blood were oozing from the open neck and dripping down the pole as flies started buzzing around the already rotting head. It looked like it had been severed by claws as parts of skin hung off the wound in shreds. Then I remembered Beorn could change into a bear, so they probably were claw marks. But the smell was worse than anything. It stank, more than if it had been a dwarf or a human head. Goblin blood stinks.

"Ew." Was all I said, I probably should have been more disgusted, but I'm quite sure my recent travels had toughened me against a lot of things.

"We told you not to." Thorin sighed, walking up behind me and gripping my shoulder with a little rub, he pulled me to turn me around. It was an oddly caring gesture for him to show to me.

"It smells gross!" I giggled, unable to stop myself from looking back at the mangled head. Thorin stopped and I felt his slightly concerned stare.

"What?"

"It smells so nasty!" I said to him before turning to an even more confused Beorn. "Where was it when you killed it?"

"Near the Carrock…" He said stiffly as he stared, before snapping out of it. "Why aren't you screaming and running back to the house?"

"…Should I be?" I asked, unsure as to why he wanted that reaction from me.

"Well, it's how any wom-" Bofur started.

"Be careful how you finish that." I pointed at him with a menacing grin.

"It's how any….of us would expect you to react." He said carefully with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but a nasty little Goblin head isn't going to scare me away." I smiled at all their dumbstruck faces before strolling back towards the house, that wasn't without noticing the fresh warg skin nailed to a tree near the gate. Lovely.

"She's a tough little thing." Beorn laughed behind me.

"I think our travels are making her insane." Dori said seriously.

"Truly mad." Balin laughed. I'm not sure they knew I could hear them. Idiots.

.

I hadn't realised that there was still a cool mist, blanketing the horizon. After seeing the decapitated Goblin I wanted to see the horses still, although the head hadn't bothered me, it still wasn't a nice image to have in your head.

I strolled through the trees and sat on a large rock I'd found was a brilliant place to watch the horses without disturbing them. I spent half the morning just watching the beautiful creatures, my favourite was a grey one with small dark grey spots littered across its back, his maine was a beautiful ebony black and its eyes brown and warm. I found myself mesmerised by the way he ran, watching his muscles ripple as he pushed against the ground, playing with a young foal who was too adorable on his long gangly legs.

"His names Eyrn." A deep voice said calmed, even though it still made me jump. "Sorry." Beorn said with a smile as I clutched my chest from the shock.

"He's beautiful." I sighed, watching them again.

"Much more sightly than a Goblin head." He said with a deep booming laugh which caused a few nearby birds to frantically fly from the trees.

"Indeed." I grinned.

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked sweetly.

"The Goblin?!" I spluttered in shock, causing him to boom a laugh again.

"No, no! Eyrn." He shook his head at my ridiculousness.

"Oh! That _would_ have been scary!" I giggled. "Could I?" I asked, realising I sounded like an excited child.

"Of course, he'd love to meet you." I stood while he shouted something to the horse in an odd language, the horse seemed to understand and started trotting over. It was far taller than me but seeing as we were stood against the fence I jumped onto it and stood on one of the rungs so I was a similar height. Beorn spoke again to the horse and it nodded before making a lot of huffing noises and neighing.

"He said it's a pleasure to meet you." Beorn grinned, petting the side of Eyrn neck. "Stroke him, if you'd like."

I smiled at him and then at the horse reaching out and running my fingers down his maine. He leaned into my touch and huffed.

"He likes you." Beorn smiled.

"He's so beautiful." I grinned.

"He'd prefer handsome." Beorn whispered with a smile. I laughed and tickled just behind the horses ear as he continued leaning against my touch.

.

**Kili's POV**

I rolled out of bed and sighed, even with the comfort of a warm soft bed, I hadn't slept well since I shouted at Eska and basically told her I thought she was a whore. I kicked the bedside table and stood up, scowling at my still sleeping brother. I knew there wasn't anything going on between him and Eska, of course I did. But my jealous mind hated seeing them get along so well after she'd hurt me. I was so angry I was seeing things that weren't there, besides Fili would never do that to me, he knows how I feel about Eska. But when we got here and Beorn paid overly friendly attention to her I lost it. He was all over her and she never pushed him away or told him it wasn't right. But of course I knew her feelings weren't mutual.

"I'm such a bloody idiot!" I hissed under my breath as I yanked my boots on.

"You can say that again." Fili mumbled in a sleepy voice, I looked over to see him rising, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"I've really messed up, Fil." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"I know." He walked over and sat next to me on my bed. "What actually happened?"

"You want the whole story?" I asked, not really wanted to have to go through everything.

"Everything." He nodded. "Unless there are a few…private chapters you care to leave out."

"Of course there aren't!" I was outraged he even thought that way. "You know I wouldn't do…anything like that in the middle of no where."

"Not even a kiss?" He winked.

"Of course I'd kiss her, but we never got to that." I sighed, just imagining kissing Eska made my blood rush and my head light.

"Well then, tell me _everything_." He sat and crossed his legs, ready for a long story. Which I told him, everything up to just before the fight I'd had with her, missing out the part where I'd jealously concluded he and Beorn was in a secret relationship with her.

"But that makes no sense." He said, twirling one of his moustache braids round his finger. "I'd understand why she'd be frustrated that she never got round to telling you how she felt, but she's changed, since the other day when she followed you into the woods, she's been…awful, quite a ghost of herself really."

I cringed and mentally scolded myself, knowing I was the reason she was so sad.

"What did you say?" He sighed, being able to read me like a book.

"I thought the two of you were… in a relationship behind my back."

"And you told her this?"

"Yes." I gulped, I hated when Fili was angry with me. "And that I thought she was doing the same with Beorn."

I looked up at him, he was staring at me almost disgustedly.

"Are you serious?" His voice grew a little louder with disbelief. "Firstly I'm your brother! I'd never, in a million years go behind you like that, and secondly neither would she! There's also the fact that I consider her to be my sister! Which would of course mean the very idea of such a thing with Eska is ludicrous!" He stood up and exhaled, pacing as he breathed deeply. "And Beorn! He's twice her bloody size, and age! He's a lonely man who recognises a pretty girl when he sees one! Everyone can see there's nothing more to that relationship!"

"I know but-"

"Don't you dare try and make excuses Kili!" He laughed bitterly. I'd never seen him so frustrated with me in all my life. "How could you do that to her? She's done nothing wrong and now she's moping about feeling like shit because she can't talk to another man without you accusing her of being a slut!"

"I was jealous and angry and I blurted it out, I never meant to say it!" I cried defensively, the disappointment in his eyes was killing me almost as much as Eska's current feelings were.

"But you did say it." He sighed quietly.

We stood in silence, for the first time in my life it was an awkward thing, standing alone with my brother. He was angry and disappointed and I just wanted the ground to suck me down into hell. There was a sudden knock at the door before it opened slowly.

"We're almost ready to leave, one of you go find Eska and Beorn." Thorin said quietly, I'm pretty sure he could feel the tense atmosphere, one look at Fili and it was obvious something was wrong.

"I'll go." He sighed going to follow Thorin out.

"No." I stood and hurried out before him. "I'll go get her."

I need to make it up to her, beg her for her forgiveness if that's what it would take. But how the hell so I do that?

.

**Eska's POV**

"So that Foal's his son?" I asked as we watched the young horse jump around madly, playing in the dusty soil.

"Yes, that's Galen. He's going to be a strong one." He smiled lovingly at the little horse, I felt like I knew something more personal about Beorn, being here and seeing him with the horses. I thought he just respected and cared for the animals around him, but in actual fact he adores them. You could tell from the content smile on his rugged face.

"Eska!" I turned and saw Kili staring between me and Beorn with absolutely no emotion, well almost, if I didn't know better there was a sadness behind his mask of indifference. "Thorin needs you." He turned and walked off back to the house before I could reply.

I sighed, giving Eyrn another scratch behind the ear and a kiss on the cheek before climbing over the fence after him, Beorn walked with me through the trees on the way back.

"What's his problem?" He asked, pointing to Kili who was quite a way ahead.

"Oh don't even ask." I sighed.

.

After we'd had our last hearty meal for however long and packed I walked back out from the house to the clearing and found the others, checking over their things and loading the ponies up with the bags. We're leaving this morning and I'm not looking forward to it, I was even half considering trying to persuade the others to stay a little longer.

Who needs to fight a dragon and half an army of Orcs when we could stay here, be happy, get fat on the delicious food and play with horses?

But we had no real reason to stay. We'd all rested well, we'd eaten enough for a week! The others were healed, and my arm was healing well, a few scars, but it was almost fully repaired, with the help of Beorn's amazing honey that he gladly gave me for my wound. My ankle was still not in brilliant shape, but I could walk without the stick and the splints now, which was a major plus, but I hadn't tried running on it yet.

I looked up at the others who'd all said their thank you's and goodbyes and were sat ready upon our borrowed ponies, who were all as beautiful as Eyrn had been. Mine was a chestnut colour with a pale blonde maine and tail.

With new made bags containing the things Beorn had been generous enough to give us, each a thick warm coat, soap for if we find a good river to clean in, fresh water, some fruit, twice baked cakes, bread and some cheeses, and much to Bombur's delight, a large pot of Beorn's homemade honey.

"Must you really go?" Beorn asked sadly, walking out from the kitchen. Our presence here seems to have lightened the animal mans heart.

"I'm afraid so, we've got a job to do." I grinned, realising how proud I was to be accepted into the company to help them on their mission.

"Well, I can't stand in the way of that." He shrugged before whistling loudly. "I think you've got someone to say goodbye to." He grinned, I looked out confused in the direction he was looking when all of a sudden Eyrn came bursting through the trees.

"Eyrn!" I giggled as he ran up to me, stopping and bowing his head, he nudged my arm as I laughed at him.

"Wait here!" I said to the horse before running back into the kitchen and grabbing an apple then returning to the horse. "Here you go."

He neighed happily and took the apple in one bite from my open palm. I stroked his maine then gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to miss you, Eyrn." I nuzzled the horses neck as he huffed as if talking.

"Well, it looks like we're ready." Thorin sighed deeply, even he had warmed to Beorn's home. He looked at me and smiled a little. "Your pony's ready, Es."

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling the sadness kicking in as I turned back to Eyrn while Thorin thanked Beorn for everything. "I'm not sure if you can understand me but I think you're a beautiful horse and I'm going to miss you." I inhaled his dusty foresty, warm scent and smiled. "Look after that foal of yours." I ruffled his maine and stepped toward my pony, that was until I felt a nudge on my back. I turned back and found Eyrn, sad eyed and kicking his foot with a huff.

"What?" I whined, hating how much a bloody horse upset me.

"He wants a kiss." Beorn laughed with a grin.

"Oh." I smiled up at Eyrn. "You dumb thing, come here." He lowered his head and I kissed the soft part between his eyes. "Now stop, I hate goodbyes." I ruffled his maine again before starting towards my pony again.

"So you say goodbye to the horse, but not to me." Beorn grumbled from behind me. I turned on my toes and looked at the huge man who I found terrifying 4 days ago. He opened his arms and bent down with a grin. "Come here."

"Oh fine." I strolled over and hugged him, his huge arms easily wrapping around me.

"Goodbye Miss Eska."

"Goodbye Beorn." I grinned as I pulled away. "Thank you for your hospitality…and for not killing me when you helped with my sword practise." I added he just laughed.

"Don't mention it, you're very welcome to stay here whenever you're passing." He leaned back and looked out to the others. "That goes to all of you, entertaining creatures you lot." He smiled a little and waved us off as we trotted away on the ponies. Fili came up and rode beside me, smiling sadly. No one wanted to leave but we had a job and there was no resting until that was done. Even I knew that.

"And back to adventure we go." Bilbo sang, unusually chirpy.

"Indeed Mr Baggins." Thorin said darkly, he knew better than any of us that our journey would only get more challenging and dangerous from here on out.

**I know, I know, it's kind of another filler chapter, but I like it, I think it builds it up a little.**

**A big thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, sounds like you're not too happy with Kili's behaviour ;)**

**I'm going to start with the next chapter right now so it might be up by tomorrow, monday latest if it goes well.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. The River

We travelled through the whole day, not needing to stop with our newly renewed energy. But as we went I noticed a lot of things, for one Fili seemed to be avoiding Kili, I'd been watching and noticed how the older brother had barely even acknowledged Kili since we left. I felt a twang of sympathy and guilt. I know I should be fully mad at him, maybe even hate him a little, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling horrible for him, just looking over at his saddened expression. The brothers were so close it wasn't right that they were so distant at the moment.

The second being that as we travelled, the sky grew darker, not because of the time of day, but because of where we were getting closer to; Mirkwood. My father had told me countless stories from the dark forest. Of the creatures that dwell there, never venturing from the safety they found in amongst the thick foliage that blocked out a lot of the sun light, covering the ground bellow in almost near total darkness for the entire day and night.

Our casual chatter diminished as the dark place grew nearer. Although Gandalf was still here travelling with us now, I know he was going to leave before we ventured into Mirkwood. And that was as saddening as it was scary, I knew I was going to miss the old man and his weird way with words, but I also realised he'd saved us all from near certain death every time we needed rescuing. We'd have to go it alone now, from now on.

"Well," Gandalf started, not needing to speak loudly to be heard by all of us. "This is where the ponies and I must take our leave." I'd almost forgotten that Beorn had requested the ponies be left to return to him at the edge of the forest, which was understandable, the poor animals would be terrified if they went in, some were already taking cautious steps as they eye'd the dark trees.

"I may join you again before your journey ends, but if I don't, then I wish you all the best of luck." He tipped his hat and the others said their goodbyes as we jumped off the ponies, each of them hurrying back in the direction of Beorn's home for safety.

"Surely you can stay a little longer?" Bilbo said nervously staring at the dark forest.

"No, no I've already stayed with you far too long, I do not wish to enter this forest, so it seems a perfect time to leave." He muttered as I adjusted my bag on my shoulders, I swear it hadn't been this heavy on the pony. It felt full of rocks. That's when I heard the childish sniggering behind me.

"Get off of my bag, Bofur." I grumbled, knowing it was him pushing down my bag, like the mature dwarf he is. I turned around and slapped his arms repeatedly.

"Ow! Oi! Stop that!" He laughed backing away into Bifur.

"You're such a child!" I laughed as he rubbed his arms, my slaps clearly didn't hurt him though.

"I'm a toymaker, it rubs off." He shrugged with one of his cute smiles.

"Well, I'm quite sure you'll manage without me." Gandalf replied to something Bilbo had said.

"I'll take your word for it." The hobbit laughed nervously.

"Again I wish you look and hope to see you safely on the other side of the woods." He smiled at each of us before giving Thorin a respectful nod.

"Goodbye old friend." Thorin smiled warmly, patting Gandalf's horse. I waved goodbye to the old man and sighed, following after the others as we reluctantly stepped into the forest while the old wizard rode off towards the Misty Mountains.

And then there were 15.

.

"We should have stayed at Beorn's." Fili grumbled next to me in the dark. Gandalf had left us about an hour ago and it was dark already and Thorin wanted to make camp soon, but we had yet to find somewhere good enough. Kili had taken to walking with Thorin and Balin, seeing as neither Fili nor I wanted to talk to him right now. We walked a little further behind with Bofur, Bifur and Bombur.

"Well at least we've got food now, _and_ my hair isn't a nasty mess." I grinned, feeling in an oddly good, regardless of Kili and the fact we were in Mirkwood.

"Do you always have to be _so_ optimistic?" He grumbled, my eyes had adjusted enough to see the smile on his face though.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'. "Especially when it irritates you so much." I whispered.

"Be quiet back there!" Thorin whispered harshly.

We all silenced, well, Fili and I silenced, seeing as we were the only ones stupid enough to be talking so loudly in the near deafly silent woods. There was shuffling and odd noises all around us, but nothing ventured too close to our company, whether it was because of our numbers, or the creatures were just curious, as long as they stayed away I was happy.

"Here will have to do, I don't want to travel any further this evening." Thorin informed us as we came to a huge flat rock, lovely.

There was a collective heavy sigh as we all realised we'd have to sleep on the hard rock, even better!

"I'll get a fire going." Bofur said, clapping his hands together, he too seemed to be in an oddly chipper mood, considering.

"No. No fires, it'll attract more attention than it's worth. We'll eat and sleep, head off early in the morning."

The others realised he was right as we settled in places across the rock.

"Will we even know when morning is?" Ori asked, looked up at the sky between the thick tree canopies.

"I doubt it." Balin said already sounding fed up with the bleak forest around us.

We ate as much of our own food as we wanted, of course, Bombur couldn't resist smearing honey all over the slice loaf Beorn had given him while Dwalin ate nearly all his cheese and cakes. The rest of us were more rational with our little amount of food, unaware of when we'd be able to restock, Beorn had warned us of eating the animals that dwelled in Mirkwood, some of their flesh was deadly while others could make you seriously ill. Of course, a few would be perfectly fine to eat, but without knowing exactly which, none of us were willing to tempt fate by catching any creatures to roast. I'd pretty much lost my appetite when we entered the forest, there was something dark, twisted into the roots of the trees, hidden in the animal's bright eyes we'd seen watching us as we walked. These woods were poisoned and I wanted nothing more than to run back out the way we came and hide in my temporary bedroom at Beorn's house. Although I did manage to stomach an apple before throwing the core into the trees.

"You should eat more, Lass." Bofur tried, even offering me a chunk of his cheese that he'd cut with his dagger.

"I'm fine. I'd rather save it for when I really need it." I smiled at him, he clearly knew I was uncomfortable but didn't push it any further as the others finished their food and wrapped themselves in their coats, ready to try and sleep.

"Fili, you take first watch, the rest of you get some sleep if you can." Thorin said quietly as we all took a place upon the large rock. I wrapped my coat tighter around me and lay down on the rock which I swear was twice as uncomfortable as it would have been if we hadn't slept in soft warm beds the night before. I tried to take my mind off of the creatures that no doubt surrounded us, the darkness and the freezing cold but I couldn't. Especially now that a few of the others were snoring deeply. I sighed and sat up finding Fili sat against a tree, I tiptoed over and sat with him.

"Can't sleep?"

"Can you blame me?" I said in a whisper, rubbing my neck.

"Not really." He sighed and looked up at the moon from between the trees. "I know what happened between you and Kili." He said so quietly even I barely heard it.

"He told you." I looked over at Kili's sleeping form. Even though I was still mad and hurt at what he'd said, I still wanted to curl up in his arms, share his warmth and feel the safety he always brought whenever we were close. "Why are you not talking to him?"

"Same reason you're not. I've never before been disappointed of him." He said sadly, although it wasn't directly my fault that the brothers had fallen out, I still felt a harsh pull of guilt.

"You shouldn't stay mad at him Fili, it's not fair that we're both angry at him." He just looked at me for a while through the darkness.

"My brother honestly doesn't know what he has. He doesn't deserve you right now." His words made me blush, it sounded like we were already a couple.

"Fili." I whined quietly as Bombur snored even louder. "You will start talking to him again, won't you?"

"Why are you so concerned?" He asked, merely sounding curious.

"Because I care, even if he was a bastard." I sighed, Fili was so easy to tell the truth to.

He nodded and smiled a little, seeming to like my answer.

"He's never acted like that before. I'm sorry for what he said to you." He found my hand in the dark and squeezed lightly while his eyes continued to roam the surroundings, watching out for danger.

"It's not you that should be apologising." I smiled back.

"I know, but knowing my brother he'll probably spend a while trying to figure out a way of apologising without offending you again."

"Good old, Kili." I laughed dryly. I shuffled back and lay down, facing the opposite direction, using my bag as a pillow I tried again to sleep, knowing I'd be in a horrible mood tomorrow if I didn't. "You'll start talking to him again, yes?" I asked as my eyelids drooped and I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep. Being right next to Fili was comforting enough to relax me.

"Yes, but I can't promise I won't try and trip him up while he's walking." I could hear the smile on his face.

"Good, I'd quite like seeing him stumble into a tree." I giggled tiredly before allowing my eyelids to close fully, taking me into a completely dreamless sleep.

.

"Eska, Es?" I felt a nudge on my arm and groaned into my bag/pillow. "Eska, wake up, come on." Fili coaxed, nudging me a little harder.

"I hate mornings." I grumbled, not lifting my head at all, so it was just muffled noise.

"Gods! You'd be dead by now if we were under attack, you're useless." He laughed, before pushing me so hard I rolled off the rock and hit the ground below with a thud. A few of the others laughed as I sat up, glaring at the ever 'majestic' Fili.

"You're dead, you know that?" I stood up, a few of my joints clicked as I rubbed my bottom where I'd landed.

"Is that a threat, _Little_ Miss Cadeghrie?" He mocked, crossing his hands over his chest as I stomped back up the rock.

"Oh you better believe it is, your Highness." I tried to say without smiling, but failed. I flicked his shoulder and walked off. He was definitely in a better mood this morning.

"Kili!" He shouted suddenly. I panicked for a moment scared of what he was going to say as Kili turned round, his face showing shock and relief. "Beorn gave me an apple." He said, randomly. But Kili smiled warmly at his brother.

"Chuck it here then," Fili threw his apple to Kili who caught it with ease. "How can you _still_ not like apples?" He questioned, taking a large bite out of it.

"Mother's apple pie has put me off of them for life." Fili grimaced.

"Good job I never ate it then." He winked at his brother with that big beaming smile I'd realised I'd missed. His eyes suddenly snapped to mine, but I quickly turned away, not quite ready to forgive him just yet.

.

The rest of the day continued much like the last, but now the Durin brothers were talking again, which seemed to raise the mood of the entire group a little. But now that Fili had forgiven his brother, Kili seemed even more intent on gaining my forgiveness. He was far more gentlemanly, more attentive, he'd clearly decided that even though I was ignoring him, he would still persist, which made me a little more than happy inside, part of me was flattered at his stubbornness, he clearly wasn't going to give up on me, but the other part of me was loving watching him so desperately wanting my attention. It was good for my ego.

But he hadn't directly spoken to me yet, probably a little scared of another angry out burst. I kept catching his glances and stares in my direction, but I was of course subtle enough that he never saw me looking back at him.

"So," Bofur started as he came and sat next to me, I was a little distance away from the others, enjoying my own company in the small clearing of sun we were currently resting in, it was the first sun we'd seen since yesterday morning, and sure, it only shone through the thick canopies above in tiny little rays, but we took what we got and Thorin was more than happy to let us stop here for lunch.

"How long are you going to let the young prince suffer for?" For once he had a serious look on his face. I looked over at Kili again, he was sat picking grass and flicking it into Dori's hair.

"I don't know, until he apologises?" Why was I being made to feel like the one in the wrong here?

"Well he's pretty convinced you hate him." He said in an almost disappointed voice.

"That's not my fault!" I said louder than I should have, half of the others, including Kili looked over.

"But we all know you can fix it."

"Why should I?! If he," With that I pointed at Kili, knowing that he was watching me. "wants my forgiveness then he should come ask for it _himself_!"

With that I stood up and stomped(very much like a small child) back into the woods.

"Eska! Stay in the clearing!" Thorin shouted, not too loudly behind me.

"Oh, make me!" I shouted angrily back, I really didn't care right then. Dumb dwarves! How dare they all blame me for Kili's behaviour, as if I was the one that had accused him of those things. I pulled out my bow and an arrow from my pouch and fired it as hard as I could into a tree about 600 yards away, if I didn't take my anger out on the tree then it would probably be taken out on Kili.

.

When we left again I didn't really speak to any of them, I didn't hate them, they'd just irritated me, they only sided with Kili because he's a God Damn prince! Although I had apologised for shouting back at Thorin, seeing as he _is_ my King technically, showing _some_ respect wouldn't hurt.

So I was walking right at the back, knowing they hated it when I walked behind them, seeing as they'd all have to look back to make sure I was alright, not getting eating and murdered, of course, feeble little Eska can't look after herself! Dumb dwarves.

I realised I was actually quite a way behind at one point, and although I was trying to be stubborn even I wasn't stupid enough to linger too far away in these dark woods. The sun had long disappeared, and we were again venturing even further into the forest. I caught up silently and listened as Bofur and Dwalin were talking.

"Young dwarves." Dwalin sighed.

"They'll figure it out soon enough, clearly the outside approach didn't work." Bofur laughed, referring to me shouting at him in the clearing, I already felt a little guilty about that.

"She's feisty." Dwalin laughed quietly.

"That and I think it's her womanly week." Bofur winked, my cheeks burned and I really wanted the ground to crack open and swallow me whole. He was right, it was my 'woman's week' and I knew I was reacting a little worse to things than I normally would have, but that didn't mean he had a right to talk about it.

I looked around for something to throw and found a small stick, I flicked it at the back of Bofur's head.

"Ow! What the fu-" He turned and his eyes widen as I glared. "Eska!" He squeaked, his cheeks turning red as Dwalin looked over his shoulder and burst out laughing.

"That is none of your business." I said seriously before chucking another small stick and flicking it at Dwalin, hitting him on the arm. "And you, stop laughing."

I glared between them and walked off after the others who had carried on, oblivious to the 3 of us at the back.

"Eska!" Bofur caught up and walked next to me. "That was incredibly rude of me, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bofur."

"And I'm sorry for earlier." He said sincerely. I'd never noticed it before, but dwarves sound a lot like young children who've been caught being naughty when they're apologising.

"It's fine Bofur." I repeated in the same voice.

"Oh come on! Cheer up, you were our little ray of sunshine this morning!" He grinned under his moustache and grabbed me, chucking me over his shoulder.

"Bofur!" I whispered angrily as he laughed, strolling along as if he were carrying a sack of potatoes! "Put me down you moron!"

"Not until you smile." He whispered back, neither of us had forgotten where we were.

"I'm smiling!" I said, giving him the biggest, cheesiest smile I could when he looked at me. He sniggered and put me down.

"And a beautiful smile it is." He said sarcastically as I continued to grin widely at him.

"Oh you flatter me so, sir." I laughed and turned, strolling after the others again.

We carried on, Bofur was a few steps behind me, throwing sticks in my direction but only occasionally hitting me. I'd also noticed that dwarf men resorted to their childlike states when they were bored, or maybe thats just Bofur?

"Stop it!" I whispered with a giggled back at him.

"Shh!" Thorin whispered harshly from ahead. We all stopped and stood like short, silent statues.

"I can hear water…" Gloin muttered.

"You hear what?!" Oin questioned, aiming his ear trumpet in Gloin's direction.

"Wa-ter!" He said, exaggerating every syllable. "You're so deaf." He whispered to himself with a sigh, earning sniggers from me, Bofur and Bifur.

"It's fast flowing, a river, about… a 200 yards ahead." Kili said casually, as if working that out was easy. Is there anything he's not good at?!

Come on then!" Thorin said, hurrying a little through the trees. The water got loud and it was only that the others stopped that I knew we were on the river bank. I focused my eyes to the direction the sound of the water was coming in and barely made out the outline of a river, about 15 foot across?

"How do we get across?" Ori asked, kicking a pebble into the fast flowing water.

"Will we have to swim?" Bombur asked, looking more than irritated about that. But his question sparked my own worry. Swim? No, no, no! My heart beat sped up as I stared into the dark blackish water. Even the thought of swimming in unmoving clear water terrified me. Sure, cleaning and stepping across streams was fine, but a river? No way.

"No, it's too fast to try and swim across." Fili said knowingly, picking up a stick and dropping it onto the water, in seconds it was much further down the river than I could see. "Besides, we don't even know if it's pure water. There could be any number of nasty things mixed with the water, spells, potions, poisons, let alone the animals that could be lurking under the surface." He said casually as my heartbeat slowed down a little.

"He's right." Balin nodded to Thorin who frowned in frustration at the water.

"What's that?" Bilbo said next to me, I seemed to be the only one who heard him, I followed his pointing finger and noticed something sat in the middle of the river.

"A…boat?" I half said half questioned.

"I think it is." Bilbo nodded, we walked further up the river bank so he was as close to the boat as he could be without actually being in the river. "But how do we get it?"

We stood in silence for a moment both trying to work out how to get the boat without getting in the river, while the others stood a little distance away arguing about how to get across the river.

"A rope!" I said suddenly, causing the Hobbit to jump. "Sorry. I mean, if we use some robe we can throw it over the end of the boat and pull it to the bank."

"Brilliant!" Bilbo smiled swinging his bag off his shoulder and pulling out a rope, he handed it to me and I tied a loop in the end, big enough to go over the hook-like carving on the end of the boat.

"You throw it, your sights better than mine." I handed the rope back, he looked as though he was going to protest, but didn't and after a short time threw the rope, missing it the first, second, third and fourth time but landing it perfectly on the fifth.

"Yes!" I hissed, patting his back. He grinned and started pulling, after a moment of Bilbo pulling with everything he had, and the boat not budging an inch he scowled at the boat and huffed.

"Do you want a hand?" I asked timidly, not wanting to offend him.

"Yes please, this blasted thing's heavy!"

I grabbed the rope and pulled with Bilbo, it wasn't his lack of strength that couldn't pull the boat, it just wouldn't move! We both tugged at the rope, what was this boat, attached to the bottom?!

"Maybe there's an anchor?" Bilbo puffed.

"It should still budge a little with this much effort!" I sighed, it was hard work!

"I don't know where she is, I'm not her bloody child minder!" Bofur snorted with a little laugh answering someone and catching my attention.

"Eska!?" Fili whispered loudly from where they still stood. He sounded worried.

"Bilbo?" Balin whispered too. I stopped pulling and looked over, realising they didn't know where we were as I watched Kili whirling around.

"Where is she?" Kili asked no one in particular as his eyes searched the darkness.

"Glad to see he's worried about me." Bilbo whispered with a little laugh, making my cheeks blush.

"Shh!" I giggled. "We're over here!" I answered. All sets of eyes on our direction but none of them finding us, they couldn't see us through the dark. "Keep hold." I told Bilbo, he nodded as I hurried back to the others who eventually found me in the dark.

"There you are!" Fili sighed, looking to his brother who, from the corner of my eye I noticed sighed.

"Bilbo found a boat." I grinned at Thorin who raised his eyes, surprised at the Hobbit. I turned and gestured for the others to follow. "But it's stuck in the middle of the river, we've got a rope around it, but it won't budge."

"Since when did you two do things better than the rest of us?" Fili joked, nudging my arm with a laugh.

"Shut up, just because you think we're useless doesn't mean we actually are." I said proudly.

"Apparently not." He grinned as we reached Bilbo.

"Pass the rope here Lad." Dwalin said, taking the rope from an irritated looking Bilbo, it didn't go unnoticed by me that he repeated the name 'Lad' with a hint of disgust as he he stomped over to stand with me.

"Good job finding the boat, Bilbo, well done." Thorin smiled at the hobbit. Bilbo smiled bashfully.

"Well, someone was bound to see it at some point."

"You modest little thing you." I joked poking his arm as I made a face at him.

"Shut up." He whispered with a hidden smile.

"It won't bloody move!" Dwalin said angrily, after he'd pulled with all his might, groaning a little.

"We_ did_ tell you that." I said smugly at him, he clearly thought it was just mine and Bilbo's lack of strength that couldn't move the boat. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Help him with it." Thorin scowled at the water, obviously not prepared to be outsmarted by a boat and a river.

Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Kili and Fili all grabbed onto the rope and heaved, it took a few good pulls for the boat to start moving as they all huffed and puffed, it looked quite funny, 8 fully grown dwarves pulling with all their might to try and move a small fishing boat. I sniggered, Bilbo clearly thinking the same thing as he looked at me and smiled cheekily. He was really loosening up this guy.

After about 10 minutes the boat was fully pried free and they all fell on top of one another as the boat sailed easily to the shore and they were all still tugging.

"Get off of me!" Gloin grumbled from the bottom of the pile of dwarves. They scrambled off as Ori and Nori came back from the forest with four large branches, good enough to use as ores.

"Keep hold of the rope this end so we can send the boat back after each load of us. I'll go across with Balin and Dori, then, Fili, Dwalin and Oin, then Eska, Bilbo, Bofur and Nori, then Bifur, Gloin and Kili, then Ori and Bombur." Thorin nodded, seeming happy with the decision.

He climbed into the boat, taking an 'ore' from Nori, the others followed as I kept glancing back at the dark, fast water. I started panicking again, the boat didn't exactly look new, and I had the most people in my boat, probably because we were the lightest, but what if we weighed more than Thorin assumed? What if it started to sink halfway and we _had_ to swim?! Should I tell them I can't swim now, or when I'm already drowning?

"Eska?" Bilbo said from the boat, I looked down at him, Bofur and Nori already sat in the boat, how was it our turn already.

"I-I erm…"

"Quickly Eska." Thorin half shouted from the other side of the river. I panicked and stepped down the bank towards the boat with shaky legs.

_'I won't fall in.' _I repeated in my head as I stared souly at the boat breathing steadily as I could as Bofur offered me his hand to help me into the boat. I grabbed it nervously and held a little tighter than I intended, as dumb as it sounded, I felt that if I kept hold of him, I would be ok.

"Are you OK, Lass?" He asked with concern as cautiously stepped into the boat.

"Yeah." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Did you know that when Bombur was a boy, he got stuck in a well and it took half the village to pry him out." He said suddenly, still holding my hands while I lowered myself to my seat. I looked up at him in confusion.

"A _well_?"

"Yes." He nodded seriously, but I could see the humour in his eyes. "Fell right in, got wedged halfway down."

"Poor thing." I tried to say sympathetically but the thought of Bombur stuck in a well made me giggle.

"Ah he was fine, I threw him down food to keep him occupied, it didn't help get him out but he was there for 4 hours and barely complained through mouthfuls of cake and berries."

I couldn't stop myself from snorting out the laugh I was trying to hold in, Bilbo and Nori laughed with us.

"And here we are." Bofur smiled at me, raising from his seat in the boat. I frowned at him then saw Thorin and the others who had already crossed holding the boat steady while Bilbo and Nori climbed out onto the bank. I hadn't even noticed we'd moved from the other bank! Too distracted by Bofur's story. I looked back at Bofur realising he'd told me that story with the intention of distracting me from the river.

"You're a sneaky dwarf, Bofur."

"But it helped." He grinned as he helped me out the boat.

"Yes it did." I stood on my toes, and kissed his cheek, 100% sure Kili wouldn't be able to see me from the other side of the river, incase he wanted to assume I was 'having my way' with Bofur too. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Lass." He smiled bashfully.

Half the others had made it across safely after us and stood on the bank, waiting as Bombur and Ori rowed towards us, the last of the company. The boat hit the bank, Dwalin and Fili held it steady as Ori climbed out, followed by Bombur. I sighed, relaxing a little now that we were all safely over the river. But just as I did Bombur caught his foot on the edge of the boat and stumbled, half the others instinctively jumping forward to help him but it was too late, he'd fallen and rolled down the bank into the river, submerging completely before bouncing back to the surface, flailing and shouting as we all reached for him.

He splashed me as I held onto an over hanging tree to try and reach him, I got water in my eyes and mouth and hair. Lovely.

"Stop panicking!" Thorin shouted, grabbing one of the long branches that we'd used as ores and extending it to bomber who grabbed it and was hauled to the river bank. As he flopped to the ground his eyes started fluttering shut.

"I'm so tired." He mumbled before his head hit the ground and he instantly started snoring lightly.

"Oh for Durin's sake!" Bofur exclaimed, seeming embarrassed by his brother.

"Is he alright?" I asked skeptically, he'd stopped moving and we all stared silently, holding our breaths fearfully, until he let out an excessively loud snore and we all sighed.

"There must be something in the water that makes you sleep." Balin figured, poking Bombur's cheek and gaining no response. "Very deeply apparently." He sighed.

"We can't stay here, the river will draw too many animals, we've got to move him." Thorin decided.

With that each of the others groaned, Bombur wasn't exactly the easiest dwarf to move. My head suddenly felt heavy and I almost fell asleep standing right there.

"Eska?" Someone asked, I couldn't even be bothered to see who it was, I was so tired. I almost collapsed until familiar hands held my upper arms, holding me up right. I knew that it was Kili, his touch sending little, lazy shivers down my arms, but I was far too tired to tell him to get off of me. Especially as I didn't want him to really.

"Did you get any of the water in your mouth?" Someone who wasn't Kili asked as I fell against him, snuggling my face against his chest.

"He splashed me." I mumbled, not even fully understanding it myself as I let my eyelids droop shut. I felt my body being lifted to be held bridal style, Kili wasn't helping me stay awake. His scent and his touch just made me relax into his hold. I tried not to sleep but it was so hard!

"Don't fight it Es." He whispered, I heard the others talking around us but I could only focus on his voice.

"Idontwanttosleep." I slurred.

"You haven't really got a choice, princess." He sighed, I could hear the smile in his voice. "The water will make you sleep."

"OkbutIdontforgiveyou…" I mumbled, curling into his chest a little more, his grip tightening a little as I breathed against him.

"I know you don't, you're far too stubborn for that." He said, not sounding upset, more amused. But I couldn't reply as my thoughts drifted off and I zoned out into the best sleep I'd had since Beorn's, the only thing I was aware of was Kili holding me the entire time I slept.

**Hey guys! **

**First off I just want to say I'm sorry for the seriously slow update, I've been so busy lately I've only just got onto my laptop again, but I have just moved so I guess that's my excuse.**

**Thanks for sticking with the story and being patient. I'll try to keep up with the updates again, and I know this chapters not the best, but we're getting there! :) **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Incy Wincy

I woke up so refreshed and revived, I momentarily forgot that we were in Mirkwood forest. I sat up and yawned, the fact that it was darker when I woke up to when I'd fallen asleep was off putting. I couldn't see far past my feet. For all I know the others could have left me by the river!

But I couldn't hear the river anymore, only the snores of half a dozen of the dwarves around me.

"Eska?" Kili whispered close by me. I turned in his direction and faintly made out his face against the dark.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked quietly. I was past the point of caring that I was still angry at him.

"About 11 hours I'd say." Although I doubt he could see it, I gawked at him.

"11 hours?!"

"Give or take a couple of minutes." He said cautiously, probably still a little apprehensive as to why I was talking to him again. His hand brushed against my arm as he moved. I hadn't realised just _how_ close we were.

"I must have only had a drop of that water."

"Yeah, I don't want to know how long we'll be lugging Bombur around for." He sighed and I think he lay down. "How do you feel now?"

"Fine actually." I said awkwardly, having not spoken to him in awhile it was…weird.

"Eska?" He said slowly.

"Yes?" I think he sat up again, he was never normally this fidgety.

"Will you forgive me now?" He sounded so deflated. I had left it for a long time, I'd strung this out for so long, it was getting stupid. But it had hurt me, but I'm not even sure I was still angry about it, I was just angry because it was easier to do that then talk to him about it.

"Come on you lot, wake up!" Thorin said, loudly enough for us all to hear, there were a few groans as Bombur kept snoring. I looked at Kili, my eyes adjusted well and I could see him angrily scowling in the direction of Thorin. I reached out and rest my hand over his. He jumped a little and looked at me in shock.

"We'll talk soon." I said quietly nodding at him before standing and stretching.

"Are they still asleep?" Thorin asked, clearly referring to me and Bombur.

"I'm not." I sang merrily to irritate him.

"Wonderful, and how did you sleep dear?" He asked sarcastically, if I didn't know better, I'd say Thorin was making a joke!

"Brilliantly, thank you."

"You should have, he carried you carefully enough." He grumbled pointing at Kili who was shoving stuff into his bag. I swear I've never blushed so much in my entire life! That dwarf will be the death of me.

.

And again, surprisingly we kept walking, walking and walking and walking. And funnily enough, even more walking! We probably set off at about 7 and by 4 my feet were aching, my back was tight from carrying my bag for so long and I just wanted to cry and stamp my foot like a frustrated child. But I did resist that urge seeing as Dwalin and Ori had only just stopped needing to carry Bombur, he stirred a short while ago, and as soon as his eyes fluttered open lazily he was ungracefully dropped to the floor and was now stumbling along at the back, still quite sleepy, poor thing.

It got slightly lighter early, then very much darker again. I had noticed Kili walked closer to me now, smiling over at me occasionally, apparently all he needed was for me to speak to him a little to be back to his usual dumb self. Although we both knew we needed to talk, the atmosphere between us was much better.

I had noticed an odd noise, an odd scuttling between the trees, and it definitely didn't sound like a lone creature. But Thorin still didn't want to light torches, which was understandable, even if it did make us all a little more fretful. We'd all notched the noise, growing in volume and closeness. Like always, my overly protective dwarves huddled a little closer, Kili to my left, Bofur on my right, Bilbo and Balin behind me and Fili infront, just behind Thorin. The others in another slightly huddled group, hands hovering over our weapons.

"Kili can you see?" Thorin whispered.

"Just the movement, not enough to hit anything." He whispered back, sounding more than frustrated with himself, as if it was his fault this blasted forest was so bloody dark.

"Ready yourse-" Thorin started but he never finished his sentence, as if he were interrupted, seeing as I couldn't see past Fili I had no idea why he didn't finish.

"Uncle?!" Fili shouted desperately, disappearing into the darkness after Thorin.

"Fili!" Kili shouted after his brother.

"Thorin?" Half of the others shouted in panic.

"What happened?" Kili asked nervously, making as if to move and then looking back at me with uncertainty.

"Go see." I encouraged, knowing he was mentally arguing with himself whether to look after me or check on Thorin.

"He's gone." We heard Fili say from up ahead. He suddenly sounded nothing like the majestic prince he occasionally was, and very much like a lost child. That was almost as scary as losing Thorin.

"Gone?"

"Where's Bilbo?!" Bofur asked, a little worry in his voice. Without Thorin they all seemed to lose focus, in fear for our king. I whirled around and found Bilbo had disappeared too. Now I was worried, Thorin could hold his own, and brilliantly at that, but Bilbo? Bilbo I was scared for.

"Bilbo!" Nori whispered as loudly as he felt he could. I stared after the brothers who had yet to reappear.

"Fili where-" Kili started, cutting off much like Thorin had. That's when my panic truly set. we all fell silent when neither Kili or Fili made a sound. The only sound I heard was what sounded like muffled shouts and the scurrying from earlier. One of the muffled shouts sounded very much like my name. The others around me near enough for me to see turned to me, knowing exactly what I'd do in my impulsive instincts. Just as I started in the direction they'd disappeared in. I'd say at least 3 of them held me back.

"No way, Lass!" Bofur warned pulling me back a bit. "You're staying here."

"Dwalin, Bifur, come with me, bring the torches." Balin said calmly, taking charge while I uselessly panicked in the arms of Bofur who I'd turned to for comfort. He held me between himself and a tree while the others spoke.

What happened to them? What the hell in these woods could take out three fully grown dwarves silently? And where were they? What if they were dea-

"But Thorin said not to light it." Dori reminded, cutting me off from my pessimistic thoughts.

"I don't think the fire's _really_ going to stop what's out there." Balin said dryly as Dwalin and Ori followed him. They walked a little distance ahead, submerged in the darkness for a moment before one of the torches was lit and I wanted to scream. In a half circle a few inches in front of Balin and the others stood what looked like an army of giant spiders, easily as big as Dwalin. Their black, shimmering, globe eyes glowing eerily in the light, their fangs sticky with poison as they stood, deadly still staring ahead at us.

"Attack!" Dwalin boomed just as one reared up and jumped at him, snuffing out the only light source we had and again covering us in darkness. The others sprang into action, shouting out war cries as they pounced away into the darkness. There was a collection of noises I could only guess at what they were. What do I do? So far none of the spiders had got to me, I would probably be right in guessing that I was surrounded by the others.

So instead of standing uselessly I pulled the torch from my bag, it hung in a pouch on the side, the end coated in an oil Beorn had concocted that lit almost instantly. I scraped it across the tree I bumped into a minute ago and it sparked to life.

When it lit a few of the gangly creatures let out shrill shrieks, recoiling back away from the bright light. I looked around and had to do a double take. The only dwarves left around me were Gloin, Oin and Dori. We were in very big trouble. I looked out just in time to see Nori being carried away, whacking the back of the spider as they went.

"Eska!" Gloin shouted fearfully, my heart beat spiked as I slowly turned, hearing the horrible clicking of fangs inches behind me. I held up the torch and was met with the ghastly, soulless spider, it's eyes looked sticky as all of them stared right at me, it's fangs literally dripping with poison that I dare not think would do to me.

Watching from the corner of my eye as Oin was dragged away after the others gave me an odd spike of courage. I glared at the spider and brought the torch down onto it's head. Hitting it just between the eyes, for a split second, as it screeched, scuttling back away from me and the dropped torch I felt proud, that was until another one grabbed my ankles from behind. I landed on my front with an 'oomph' and was pulled quickly through undergrowth. I clawed desperately at the ground, scrapping at the dirt as we went.

"Get off of me!" I screeched, although it came out sounding more like a stropping child. I wriggled around, it's hold loosening on one of my ankles, I took the opportunity and kicked its underside. Gaining another screech. Which wasn't really worth it, seeing as once it recovered it seemed to find a bumpier route to drag me along.

But soon enough we stopped and I heard the familiar sound of infuriated stubborn dwarves. The spider that was dragging me dropped me down, my back hitting a large tree root. I let out a hiss and kicked at it's leg.

"I hate spiders." I spat out angrily, pulling myself up against the tree.

"Eska?" Kili's unmistakable voice called, he sounded angry and relieved at the same time. From the sounds of it he was the only one relatively close to me. Him simply saying my name calmed me slightly.

"I'm fine." I said towards the direction his voice came in. I heard a shuffling that was definitely not a spider, it got closer until a hand landed on my thigh, making me jump.

"Sorry!" Kili whispered, quickly removing his hand from the top of my thigh. For once I was glad for the darkness, hiding my blushed cheeks as my skin tingled under my clothes. Although here, it was slightly brighter, I could see his worried features in the dim light that shone through the thick leaves above.

"It's fine." I smiled back hoping he'd see it.

"I don't care if you're still mad." He breathed out, taking my hand in his as he intertwined our fingers. "I will save you successfully at one point on this journey." He joked weakly, his fingers tightened around mine protectively. There was a lot of fang clicking and and scuttling all of a sudden and I was being pulled again, this time it felt like I was being pulled up. Which could be anything but good. Kili's hand stayed connected to mine.

"Kili, stab it!" I cried fearfully. I didn't want to be eaten! From what I saw he nodded and pulled out his sword, with one hand, pulling me closer and leaning behind me, a gross squelching noise sounded before a warm thick liquid spilled down my back and the spider, who had already been halfway up the tree fell on top of me and squashed me against the ground.

"I hate these woods!" I shouted angrily as Kili shoved the dead spider off me. I scrambled up and grabbed his hand in mine, squeezing it in thanks. The other spiders made a terrifying noise, it was like a collective high pitched roar. I stared fearfully at Kili, knowing the spider's rage was directed at his attack. "Kili!" Was all I could think to say, they were sure to kill him now.

There was a vicious click behind him and a quick stabbing sound, Kili gasped suddenly, his eyes widening as he stared at me. I looked behind him and watched as a huge spider withdrew it's stinger out of Kili's shoulder. He slumped forward I let go of his hand catching him.

"No, no, no! Kili!" I propped him up again as his eyes drooped. "Fili! Fili! Help!" I shouted, knowing he'd be near. He'd know what to do, right?My eyes were welling up, my heart was pounding and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath as Kili started shaking.

"Eska…you've got to leave." Kili breathed slowly, he sounded drained, as though he'd run out of everything in him.

"Kili please, please no!" I sobbed as I stroked his cheek in an attempt to keep him focused. "You've got to stay awake, please?" Fili hadn't replied, and I know he would have heard me. Why wouldn't he answer me?! "Anyone!? Someone, please!" I shouted. There was no response. My heart pulled in my chest. The others were gone. We were alone.

"I forgive you, ok? I was stupid for being so mad at you, please Kili? Stay awake, you're forgiven!" I rushed desperately. I could hear the spiders moving around, approaching me from all sides. This can't be it! There so much I hadn't said to him, would he even have heard that I forgave him? We can't end it like this!

"Is this all it took." Kili whispered as I held his face in my hands, he grinned lazily as his head dropped again. "Please Es,…go." He said before his entire body slumped and fell to the side. My body shuddered from my excessive crying, I couldn't stand the sight, he'd never looked weak or vulnerable the entire time I'd known him!

"No," I breathed as the tears rolled down my cheek, blurring my small amount of vision. "I'm not leaving." I whispered, bending down and pressing my lips to his, praying he'd feel it. His lips were already freezing, but they were soft and familiar, even though I'd never kissed him before. I brushed his hair away from his face when suddenly he was dragged away, his body limply being carried towards another tree.

"No!" I shouted angrily, pushing myself up from the ground but I was stopped when one of the spiders jumped at me, pushing me back against the tree behind me. It stood over me, before I knew what was happening it's stinger plunged into my stomach. I gasped and instantly felt the energy drain out of my body as it withdrew the stinger.

This really was it. Killed by a damn spider.

**Firstly, thank you to EVERYONE who's reviewed, 100 reviews and I'm so happy about it, they're all lovely and I **_almost_** gave up on the story but I will finish it for you guys! So a **_huge_** thank you to reviewers, and everyone else whose been reading.**

**Ahh man, this was kind of tricky to write and I don't even know if I like it! But I hope you do.**

**Is it too cheesy and cringey? Please give me feedback, I love it.**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**Read and review!**


	19. Paralysis

**I'm glad you guys liked the spider chapter, I was a little apprehensive about changing it so much, but you seemed to like it, and it is my version of the story after all. I want to keep doing it like that, roughly the same thing happens, but it happens differently, kind of thing? Does that sound good? I don't know!**

**Still pretty overwhelmed by the response to this story, it's amazing and you're wonderful people.**

**Thanks for reading!**

"Come on, wake up! We've got to go before they come back!" A voice whispered in my sleep. It sounded so familiar…was it Uncle Runi? "For goodness sake! The rest of you woke up easy enough!" No, definitely not Uncle Runi, he'd never get this flustered over the fact I wasn't waking up.

"I didn't actually fall asleep!" Someone said proudly, was it Nori?

"Bombur did, how do you snore when you're paralysed, you Oaf?" That was Bofur, no mistake.

"She was the last to be paralysed." This was another voice, I knew exactly who this was. It was Kili, using his concerned, serious voice that made him sound older. So if I was dreaming of the company then that meant it _was_ Nori who spoke before, and Bilbo who spoke before that.

"Well she needs to wake up." Bilbo moaned.

"Give her time." Kili said defensively.

"What if she's permanently paralysed?" Dori asked. This didn't sound like much of a dream… paralysed?! "I mean, the stinger went really far into her stomach." Great! So they've all seen my stomach, thats not nearly embarrassing enough!

"Shut up!" Kili warned. "She's going to be fine." He reassured, probably to himself. This really didn't sound like a dream, and why couldn't I see them?

"I still feel sick." Oin complained as I heard what sounded like someone else emptying their stomach a short distance away. Probably the worst dream I've ever had?

Wait! I should be dead! I am dead. Right? So _how_ am I dreaming? Shouldn't we all be jumping around on floating clouds in the after life?

"Dwalin can you go watch out for the spiders?"

"Will do." Dwalin said before I heard his heavy foot steps fade away. Did I just hear Dwalin do as _Bilbo_ asked him to?

"Kili, you've got to carry her, we really have to go." Balin said sounding weary. Half of them sounded like they'd drunk to much, and were slurring their words lazily.

"He's right, we've got to find Uncle." Fili added gently.

"I know." Kili sighed. "Eska?" His voice was closer now, and I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against my cheek and ear. This is definitely not a dream! That must mean I'm alive! And everyone else is too! So by what they were saying we'd only been paralysed by the spiders, but how did we get free? And when the bloody hell did Bilbo come back?

I felt Kili's large, calloused hand slide into mine and my insides fluttered, but my stupid body wouldn't move an inch!

"Eska, if you can hear me move your hand or something…_please_?" He whispered against my hair. I tried with all my might, put everything I had, all my energy towards moving my finger. I pushed and tried to move it anyway I could, but my mind wouldn't connect with the rest of my body and it wouldn't budge!

Kili sighed but picked me up the same way he had done the day before. I felt like such a useless burden

"Which way Bilbo?" Fili asked. Why were they suddenly turning to Bilbo? What did he do to earn the leadership role in Thorin's place?

"This way, I led them over there, so we should be ok if we curve around and head north a bit." He said confidently. Led what over where? The spiders?! No!?

"Lead on, Mr Baggins." Ori said, sounding less queasy and tired than the others.

We started walking, well, they men started walking while I focused all I had on twitching my finger while being carried in Kili's arms. He'd been completely silent since he'd asked me to move if I could hear him. He must think I was still asleep. Stupid Spiders!

"She'll be fine." Fili comforted. "She's tough, plus we don't know how much later she got stung than the rest of us."

"I know." Kili sighed, not sounding totally convinced. "Where do you think Uncle is?"

"He wasn't taken by spiders." Fili said confidently. "I heard…voices when he was taken, deathly quiet whispers, but voices none the less. I think someone took advantage of the spiders being there and decided to take Uncle then and there."

"Not the Elves?" Kili asked, his interested peaked a little.

"I think so." Fili confirmed gravely.

"We'll find him."

"But it looks like we've found out who the heir is going to be anyway." Fili joked, I realised joking about things was one of their ways of coping with things they found hard.

"As if she'd want that." Kili sighed.

"You're so hard on yourself. Did you even hear her when you got stung?" Fili asked sounding a little astounded. "She was in bits." I felt rude, it sounded like a brotherly conversation that I shouldn't be hearing. Although it _was_ about me. Can paralysed people blush?

"I've never seen her cry before." Kili said, sounding almost shocked. All the while I was still desperately trying to wriggle any part of my body now, knowing he'd feel it against his own body now that I was in his arms. The brothers fell silent as we carried on. Did he honestly think I didn't want to be with him? After that?! I thought I'd lost him and the only thing I could think about is how much time I've wasted being an over dramatic child and not forgiving him. I want nothing more than to be able to walk up to Kili and kiss him whenever I pleased.

"Please, Es. Wake up?" Kili asked quietly. He seemed to only ever feel comfortable showing me and Fili his softest side, although the others clearly knew what he was really like, he only wanted to show it to me, and a dwarf he's known his whole life. Which made me feel far more than special.

_'Move your bloody finger!'_ I thought to myself angrily._ 'He just needs to know you're alright!'_

I concentrated souly on my left index finger, he was holding my hand again to check for a response. I just thought about moving the very end of it when it did! It wriggled and I felt Kili stop walking.

"Did you move?!" He asked, already sounding a little brighter. "Do it again!"

I thought of exactly the same thing and did it again.

"Fili! Fili! She moved!" He whispered excitedly to his brother.

"See! We told you she'd be fine." He said in a 'told-you-so' kind of way.

"Keep trying Es, you'll be alright in a while." Kili encouraged giving my hand a little squeeze. I concentrated and squeezed back feebly. "Welcome back, Princess." He laughed a little and carried on walking.

.

After what seemed like ages I was finally in a fully functioning state. My voice was the last thing to test while Kili stood me upright, letting me lean on him. I felt a little dizzy and my body ached in an irritating way, but that was it, besides the sore spot to the side of my stomach where the stinger had gone it.

"Can you talk yet?" Kili asked as I saw the others stop a little way further.

"Ermm." I started, my voice was a little scratchy and dry. "I think so."

He just smiled warmly. Where ever we were it was much brighter than the rest of the forest had been for days, we must be nearing the eastern edge of the forest! I had to squint even though I'd still consider it dark, but it was the brightest it had been for us in days.

"Good. Your irritating voice is quite easy to miss." He joked, putting his arm around my waist tentatively for support, as if he still wasn't sure he was forgiven, or allowed to make jokes yet. I rolled my eyes and threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to his height and burying my face in his hair.

"I thought I'd lost you earlier." I sighed, he slid his hands over my hips and around my back and inhaled deeply as he rest his cheek against the top of my head.

"It's not a nice feeling, is it?" He asked, half serious, half joking.

"Not at all." I pulled my face away so I could look at his. Gods have I missed him! "You could have told me it would just paralyse you."

"But would you have kissed me if I had?" He looked down with a soft warming smile. The look gave me butterflies and a light headed feeling. He felt the kiss? He knew I kissed him, so he hadn't fallen asleep instantly, it was just the paralysis kicking in. Oh my cheeks must be so bright red now! I couldn't even answer him.

"I didn't even get to kiss you back." As soon as he'd finished the sentence he'd lowered himself to my height and pressed his lips to mine softly, closing his eyes as he did. He cupped my cheek and pulled away so quickly I barely registered what had happened. He kissed me. Kili kissed me! My lips tingled from the short gesture and I couldn't do anything but stare at him for a moment.

"I..I…but-you." I stuttered as he smiled at me, his own cheeks pinking a little.

"See, now we've sort of had one whole kiss." He smiled sweetly, sounding like a nervous little boy.

"Kili, we've really got to keep going." Bilbo said sadly from behind me. I turned and realised every one of them was watching us. All with dumb looks on their faces. Half reading 'we're going to tease you about this, Prince Kili' the other half reading 'about bloody time'. Dumb dwarves.

"Come on," I said, finding my voice as I turned and found it much easier to breath when I wasn't looking at him. I took his hand and stumbled towards the others on my newly working legs. "We'll talk when we have the time." I promised as he caught up walking by my side with a goofy grin on his face.

"Knowing our luck that probably won't happen until we've taken back Erebor." He rubbed circles on the back of my hand as we walked. Everything inside me was excited, my stomach felt like it was doing quick light summersaults, my chest making it hard to breath and my head replaying the short sweet moment he kissed me.

What the hell do I do now?

.

For the first time in a long while, I didn't care how long we'd walked for. I was so content we could carry on through the entire night and I wouldn't give a damn. Kili too seemed happier, one of the few who were smiling at Bilbo as he almost skipped along happily. It reminded me that I was going to ask someone about Bilbo's sudden burst of confidence.

"Bofur!" I whispered to him. He looked over a grinned, his curled moustache lifting in a funny way. "What's happened to Bilbo?"

"Strange thing." He shook his head. "He saved us from those spiders," He said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder, point behind him. "Led them on a huge trail, throwing stones and calling them names, then a short time later he just sort of…appeared and saved us, he killed one of the one's that had stuck around to keep watch of us."

"No?!" I gasped, drawing the attention of a few of the others.

"Ey, named his sword and everything."

"Bilbo?" I asked in disbelief as I stared after the little hobbit.

"Yeah, didn't know he had it in him, saved us all that one." He smiled.

We walked a little easier now, feeling a safe distance away from the spiders. We still hadn't found Thorin and I was more than worried. Kili had caught up to me and taken hold of my hand. Sending a shiver up my spine at the simple gesture. He kept hold of my hand the whole time after that, occasionally rubbing circles on my hand again, in-between worried glances out towards the forest.

"We'll find him." I reassured. He just looked over a smiled a little more, pulling me closer as we walked.

"You know, he helped raise me and Fili." He said with a soft, reminiscent smile. "We lived with him for a long time, Fili, Me and our mother."

I didn't want to ask about their father, they never mention him, which must mean something, now wasn't the time to ask.

"Dis, right?"

"Yeah, she's Thorin's sister." He smiled. I hadn't put that together yet, that his mother was Thorin's sister. Oh Gods!

"What's she like?" I asked, noticing Bilbo still had quite a bounce in his step as he walked just ahead of us.

"She's…intense." He said, seeming like he had trouble with finding the right word. "She brilliant, but she's intense."

"Oh." Was all I could think to reply with, suddenly a little intimidated, the mental image I'd conjured of a small sweet women, with an adorable laugh who makes cakes and dotes on her sons' at every chance changed into a vision of a terrifying women who'd probably beat me for simply looking at her youngest son.

"No, no! Not in a bad way." He said quickly after my weak response. "She's going to love you instantly, that kind of intense."

"Oh, well that's better." I said back, repeating what he'd said in my head: 'She's going to love you…' Going to? So he wanted me to meet his mother. Suddenly the air seemed thicker and the forest seemed hotter. Had the thought of meeting someone's parents always been this daunting?!

"Yeah, just ask Fili, she's extreme." I just nodded while internally panicking a little.

We all carried on, the trees thinned out a little, and I could actually feel the sun! Although it was in the early stages of setting, it didn't fail to warm my skin. We strolled at the back of the group until the others stopped that was.

"Here looks to be good enough for a rest." Fili said dropping his bag and rolling his shoulders.

"And far enough from those nasty spiders!" Nori added.

"Yes, exactly. We'll rest here then carry on to find Thorin in the morning." Fili decided, he'd become a good leader in Thorin's absence, using the skills he'd no doubt been taught since being a child. It was one of the rare few times that he actually looked like the Heir I often forgot he was. Much like Kili.

We sat around eating, talking, smoking, occasionally laughing, trying to keep the mood light, but we all secretly held at least a little fear for our lost leader. Soon after we stopped I ran out of energy and had to sleep, although I'd slept a lot in the last two days, I was still exhausted. I pulled myself up, said my good nights to everyone and walked a little way from the fire and lay down, wrapping my big coat around me and using my bag as a pillow I easily drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long after that I was awoken by a shuffling near my head, the others must be going to sleep, so I didn't open my eyes. I felt the presence of someone lying down next to me as I drifted back off to sleep. Then a hand gently grip my own as I smiled to myself.

"Goodnight, Princess." He whispered, sending me off to sleep with little butterfly flutters in my stomach.

.

The sound of Kili talking in his sleep woke me up, partly because he'd said my names a few times, in amongst other words and names, and the other reason it woke me being that his mouth was a few inches from my ear. At some point in my sleep I'd curled into him, my head resting against his chest. I blushed although everyone else was asleep someone might have seen it before, which was more than embarrassing! At some point during my mental scolding for something I did in my sleep, I heard something I really didn't want to hear. Voices. So quiet I barely heard them, but they were definitely there. And they weren't voices I recognised, or even speaking in a language I knew. I snapped my attention to the forest and pulled myself from Kili, ready to defend the others if anything jumped out of the forest.

"What's wrong?" He asked loudly, stirring from his sleep lazily.

"Shh!" I slapped my hand to his mouth his eyes widening a little as he suddenly woke up properly. I reached out, tugging Oin, who lay a few foot from Kili. He turned looking irritated that I woken him, I gestured wildly for him to wake the others and tell them to keep quiet. Which he did, I looked back at Kili, my hand still over his lips as he stared back at me.

"There's someone watching us." I whispered, pulling my hand away as he instinctively reached for his bow and an arrow. The others all stirred quietly, all but Bilbo who I'd noticed had disappeared again. Are there hidden hobbit holes around these woods that only he's been noticing?!

"Eska, what is it?" Balin asked.

"There's someone out there."

"Where?"

"I can't hear anything!"

"Are you sure?"

A few of the others whispered around me in their sleepy voices.

"Shh! If she heard we're going to listen!" Balin commanded, he could be an intimidating old dwarf when he wanted to be. The others silenced and I heard the voices again.

"There, did you hear that?"

"I did." Oin whispered back. Each of us turned and gave him a puzzled look through the dark, even though it was dark, we'd been use to near pitch black now, so we could see each other clearly. He barely heard you when you shouted in his ear! How the hell did he hear that silent whisper?

"What?!" He shouted causing his brother to groan and hit his own face.

"Shh!" Balin hissed. "We've got to keep moving!" We all agreed and started to move when as quick as lightning we were surrounded. Tall, slim figures stood around us, their long pointed ears giving away exactly what they were: Elves. There had to be at least 20 of them struggling to contain us.

A beautiful voice seemed to tell them something from ahead in the same language from before but before I could put a face to the voice my eyes were covered over and I was thrown over someone's shoulder. I sucked in a breath painful as my stomach pressed against the boney shoulder, pushing my aching stinger wound. I wasn't mad before, but pain tends to provoke my anger.

"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted, kicking at what I assumed was my kidnapper stomach. "This bloody journey is cursed!"

"Ay, it is, Lass," Bofur agreed. "But keep quiet!" He shouted over the commotion. Reminding me that the details of the journey were a secret to anyone not in the company.

"I'm starting to see why Thorin doesn't like elves!" I grumbled, still kicking at the stranger, without it seeming to have any effect, so I started to punch his back, but that only earned a slightly bored sigh from the elf.

"Who are you?!" Gloin asked angrily, taking my lead with the angry comments.

"You enter _our_ territory and expect _us_ to explain ourselves?" A female voice asked, it was the voice from earlier but now she spoke in our language. "I don't think so Master Dwarf."

"Do you have Thorin!?" Nori asked suddenly.

"Shut up!" Dori whispered angrily to his brother. If they don't have him, they'll certainly start looking for him now. For Durin's sake, don't mention Bilbo! I mentally begged.

"You'll have to wait and find out." She said teasingly. I don't like this women. Stupid Elf. "Take them to the King." With that the elves started walking with us over their shoulders.

"No!"

"What're you doing?!"

"You step any closer I break that pretty face of your's, son!" So maybe they hadn't got a blindfold on Dwalin yet.

.

We walked for a short while, well I say walked, but I was currently being carried, like a sack of potatoes. The others had bombarded the elves with questions and threats as we went, but I kept silent. I think I might have joined Thorin's team for hating elves. Stupid beautiful people. I couldn't even hear them walking!

All I knew was that we were currently inside, after crossing a bridge we were brought through doors that were shut tight behind us. The ground had flattened out and the ride over the elves shoulder was less painful on my stomach, plus, there were now added voices, whispers and questions I couldn't fully hear. I had a feeling we were causing quite a stir for the Wood elves as we were marched through the twisted, echoing paths.

"Your Majesty, we have found the others." Tauriel's voice sounded respectfully as we came to a stop.

"Wonderful. Take off their blindfolds." A voice commanded. Mine was taken off and I had to squint against the torch lights while my eyes adjusted but I could see a few silhouettes and what looked like a large throne. "They need no ropes in here," He said. "There is no escape from my magic doors for those who are once brought inside."

"What were you doing, lurking in my woods?" I squinted at the spot the voice came from and my eyes adjusted, letting me see the tall, slim man sat in what I could now see was an oak carved throne. He was most majestic indeed. He had deadly straight white blonde hair hung far past my own. Upon it sat a neat crown, made of berries and red leaves. He held a carved oak staff as he watched us, dark eyebrows furrowed as he looked us with confusion. But he was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Kind of intimidating, but beautiful.

"We weren't _lurking._" Fili replied, taking lead in this situation when Thorin was…elsewhere. It was one of the very few times I saw Fili as the prince he was, taking charge and using the skills that had no doubt been drummed into him since childhood, by Thorin. And maybe his mother. What was their mother like. "We were passing through."

"And at what point did you decide to attack my people?" The tall king asked, quirking his eyebrow at Fili.

"We did nothing of the sort!" Gloin cried.

"Gloin!" Fili scolded over his shoulder. "_We_ didn't attack anyone. First we were ambushed and almost killed by spiders, then we were…taken by your people here, we've done nothing to receive such treatment as this, I assure you." He gestured to the guards stood around us. The king seemed to accept this and carried on.

"Why would you travel through these woods?"

"Our business is our own." Fili said cooly.

After that the king asked us relentless questions, where we'd been, where we were going, the journey's purpose. But Fili replied with near enough the same answer each time.

"What have you done with our king?" Balin questioned, stepping a fraction closer. "Is it a crime to be lost in a forest, to be hungry or thirsty, to be trapped by spiders? Are the spiders your tame beasts or your pets, if killing them makes you angry?"

This clearly wasn't the best thing to say to the king, I noticed his his fist clench tighter around his staff, but he kept his face neutral.

"It is a crime to wander in my realm without leave. Do you forget that you were in my kingdom, using the road that my people made? After the disturbance you've made I have a right to know what brings you here, and if you will not tell me now, I will keep you all in prison with your King until you have learnt sense and manners!"

Our King! At that I didn't know how to react, I was overjoyed that we'd finally found Thorin, but what state would he be in? Were they treating him nicely, or worse? I looked around at the elves, they didn't look cruel, or the type to torture. I took a little comfort in that.

"If our King won't tell you then neither shall we." Fili said proudly the others standing just as proudly around him, although their pride could cross the line of stubborn.

"So be it." The King sighed, gesturing for a guard to take us away.

With that he turned to one of the guards.

"Put them each in different cells." He commanded.

"Father?" One of the elves sat next to him, a young blonde elf who I'd already worked out to be his son, he also wasn't too hard on the eyes, spoke up.

"Yes Legolas?"

"There is a women in their company." He pointed out. I felt the kings eyes skim over the group until they found me. Great! I really wish I was a man in these situations, I hate getting 'special' treatment.

"So they do." He smiled slightly at me, although it was cold, there was no welcome in the smile.

"What should we do with her, Your Highness?" The elf holding my arm asked.

"Have her put in a guest room, guarded." He added and brushed us away with a swish of his hand.

"Eska?!" Kili whispered over to me loudly. I looked over and for once he didn't look too worried, maybe he too didn't think the elves looked like the torturing type. "Don't tell them a thing."

"Oh really? See, I was planning on telling them the _entire_ story." I replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha!" He rolled his eyes and let the elves led him down the path with the others who fought a little bit, all but Fili and Balin, acting as the leaders.

"Will you be ok?"

"We'll be fine, we're strong boys." He winked a dark eye, sending jitters round my stomach. "I still don't see why _you _get a room." He said, pretending to be bitter about it.

"Aw, does the prince not get special treatment anymore? Ooh, poor baby." I mocked in a 'cooey' voice.

"When we get out of here, I will get you." He warned his eyes glinting a little.

"Why are you in such a good mood? You're so odd!" I laughed, regardless of the situation, neither of us seemed scared, the elves were intimidating, and I was being separated from the group again, and I could be about to face an endless session of torture for all I know. But I just couldn't make myself scared. Kili had kissed me and we were back to the way we use to be. Who cares about torture when you've got Kili?

"I don't know! We've been in these situations so many times it gets too repetitive." He shrugged with a smile as the paths lead off in different directions, the guys were taken down one while I was taken to another.

"I'll come find you!" He shouted between the trees as we each ducked around them to see each other. The elf escorting me sighed with irritation while I giggled at Kili.

"I'll hold you to it!" I grinned back before the tree's came too thick.

"Scream if they hurt you!" He yelled to me through the thick trees, his voice sounding more serious.

"Only if you do!" I shouted back, hearing his infectious laugh the other side. I happily followed the elf man to my room, knowing that this was probably one of the easier situations we'd been in, pretty much a bed and breakfast stay!

**I'm so proud of my story, and the fact you guys like it is really encouraging me to keep writing it. **

**So thank you for your lovely comments!**

**Hope you like it!**


	20. Stir Crazy

_One day after capture…_

I woke up and sighed as the morning sun broke through the window of my room. A window that was locked with guards passing down below every so often, I might add, but the sun was nice none the less. The room they'd put me in was on the first floor, in-between other guest rooms, I assumed this was temporary lodging for most welcomed 'guests' like me.

It was nothing special, an average sized room with a cupboard, a shelf of books (written in elvish, wonderful!) a bed, a balcony I wasn't allowed to use and a bathroom, which thankfully, I _was_ aloud to use. They'd been nice enough, bringing me plenty of food and water, running me a bath and bringing me fresh clothes while they cleaned my dirty ones. But they weren't welcoming nice. I hadn't had any questions yet, no one came to see if I'd crack, tell them everything yet. But why would I? it was the best living condition I'd had in days!

I stood from the bed, stretching and yawning as I walked to the long mirror for my usual check up on how I looked now compared to five days ago. Apart form my doe, sleepy eyes I looked fine! Better than I remember looking before I even left home all those months ago! As I pulled my dark black hair straight, where it sat just above my ribs I wondered how long it would take for me to finally start looking like the crazy, wild woman I was feeling myself turning into.

"Miss?" Said a soft voice from outside.

"Come in!" I chirped literally skipping to the door in the soft white dress they'd given me to sleep in.

"I brought you your food." It was the same girl who'd brought my food yesterday. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't actually treating my like a prisoner.

"Thank you." I smiled, eyeing the eggs, meat and toasted bread on the plate. She set it down and turned to leave. "Oh! Wait!" I called she gracefully spun around.

"The others, they're being treated well?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to answer. What if they were treating me well, only to be torturing the others near to death while I filled my face with food and slept in a good bed?

"Their lodging aren't quite as nice as yours, but they're being treated well." She confirmed. "We're not as cruel as you may think, we don't wish to hurt your friends, only to know why you're here, but we wouldn't go to barbaric lengths to gain that knowledge I assure you." She smiled. "Is there anything else, Malady?"

"Err, no. No!…Yes! You wouldn't happen to have any books…_not_ written in elvish, would you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course, I'll bring some for you later." She nodded and left the room in one delicate move.

_3 Days after capture…_

So by now I was a little worried, but I knew someone would conjure up a plan, and we'd probably be out of here by tomorrow. That's if they could find me, that is. What if they gave up while they escaped, what if they've already gone but they had to leave me? Then I realised. Kili. I may sound big headed, but I know he'd never leave me, he'd never just go, not until he found me, even if that meant he got caught, he'd find me, like he said.

I took a little comfort in that as I sat, reading one of the books the girl, Relawyn, I learned her name was. She'd brought me a tall stack of books that I was already halfway through. It kept my thoughts distant and the time went quicker.

_5 Days after capture..._

I was really starting to worry now. The lack of freedom made the days feel so much longer, but 5 days was already too long for us to be here. It was ok for me, I was in a bloody guest room, but the others were in the dungeons, and although I hadn't seen them, I can't imagined they'd exactly be comfortable. But the waiting was killing me. Relawyn had asked a questions each day since the first, trying to coax an answer out of me, but I couldn't tell them. I'm already the weak link in the company, I don't want to make it even worse by being the one to spill all our plans, especially when I have it best here.

Relawyn stopped by as usual, dropping off food.

"Could I see my friends?" I asked in my sweetest voice, desperate to know they were ok. Although she'd reassured me they were fine I'd more than over heard the Elves guarding my door talking about how much 'the one with the ridiculous hair' squealed when they 'questioned him' what else would that mean?! Dori wouldn't 'squeal' at mere questions. But what if they were saying that, knowing I was listening and hoping to get me to cave in about the questions?

I'm going crazy.

"You can see your friends if you tell us your plans." She said again, like she had yesterday when I asked then.

_10 Days after capture…_

By this stage I'm quite sure I'm certifiably insane. I'd resorted to counting the leaves on the tree outside my window, or trying to find patterns in the wooden floor to keep my brain occupied. 10 days! That's the longest we'd been anywhere at one time, and the longest I'd been without seeing them. And the worst part was that I was forgetting their voices. Their dumb, stupid voices that said ridiculous things at completely the wrong times. But I so wanted to hear those voices now.

Had the elves captured Bilbo yet? And if not where was the little Hobbit, I can only hope he made it out of the forest if he did manage to avoid capture. There was no way he could save us from this. I'd checked, and I only had two guards outside my room at all times. How many guards would be working in the dungeons?

They'd started talking about 'The old white haired dwarf' how he was growing weaker and that they'd have to stop the 'questioning' soon if they wanted him alive. At that moment I almost burst through the door and told them everything, almost spilled the entire plan if I could free the others. How can they treat them like that? We'd done nothing wrong, and torturing them was inhumane! They had no right I decided, as I stomped round my room, but what could I do, weaponless I wouldn't be able to make it past the guards!

_Now_ we're doomed.

_2 Weeks after capture…_

I'd started shouting.

Talking to myself came a long time ago, by the 6th day? But now I was shouting, about anything I felt like to anyone who heard, at one pointed I shouted to a squirrel in a tree 100 yards from my window, laughing hysterically when it nearly fell out of the tree. I shouted to the guards outside, how they're such morons, if they don't let us go they'd regret it. As if. But I had to do something to stop me from going insane, although I'm quite sure I'd overstepped that line when I decided I could speak to birds, and understand their language, 3 days ago.

I jumped up and down on my bed, 2 weeks in a room after spending months before hand travelling, walking over vast distances and being totally free was driving me mad. The small, confined space was making me feel like a caged animal. I tried shouting to the others but got no reply. Kili might actually have a god damn beard by the time I see them!

"Argh!" I growled in frustration, kicking the bed post as I did. I'd seriously been contemplating telling them about our journey. Was keeping it a secret really worth it? Especially if they were being tortured, as the guards kept talking about them, how one of the dwarves really didn't enjoy the whip so much.

"I hate elves!" I yelled at the top of my voice, not caring about what they thought of me anymore. If they were going to keep me locked in a room, then I was going to irritate them the entire time. Fair deal.

.

After a few more hours I calmed down and lay on my bed. There were exactly 83 oak floor boards in my room. I'd counted, calming myself down after counting the 18 steps from the bed to the bath. That's when I heard a noise. Now if I hadn't been locked in this room for the past 2 weeks, learning the usual sounds, it wouldn't have sounded odd but the rustling outside the doors to my balcony was completely new. I stared out, trying to find a source for the noise, but I couldn't see anything. Then as if some kind of magic was at force, the balcony door opened slowly, without a sound.

Instead of taking it as my chance to flee and find the others, I shuffled back to the far side of my bed as the door closed.

"Eska?" A voice whispered. No, it couldn't be….

All of a sudden, Bilbo appeared, magically stood in my room as if he hadn't been there before.

"Bilbo!" I almost shrieked. I was definitely going crazy.

"Shh!" He whispered, looking at the door.

"I can't believe it, I'm not going mad am I?! Oh gods, it's good to see you!"

He smiled, warmly but worriedly as his eyes were constantly flitting from me to the door. "I'll explain how I did that later, but we've got to go." He said, turning to the balcony door.

"What about the others?" I asked, shoving my shoes on and leaving everything else. I was currently wearing a sea blue dress. Elves seemed to like blue. And as much as I now hate Wood Elves, their clothes are beautiful.

"They're ready and waiting, coming on!" He said before checking outside the window, down below for any guards. "I'm going to…turn invisible now, but I'll hold your hand, ok?"

"Invisi-" I started before he completely disappeared from view. But as he said, he held my hand as we hurried outside, shutting the door silently behind us. This hobbit was turning into our saviour! And if we weren't climbing down a drain right now and running for freedom, I would hug him.

"Through here, keep silent." He whispered, it was peculiar talking to someone you couldn't see! He took my hand and led me down numerous corridors, empty courtyards. At one point we had to sneak round two elves, who were stood on a bridge in the middle of the town. They seemed to be so loved up they didn't notice me and an invisible hobbit stumble around behind them. We kept going until we reached a building that backed onto a large river.

"Wait here, just for a moment." Bilbo said, letting go of my hand, I watched as the door open slowly, creaking a little as I assumed Bilbo took a look around. "Come on, it's clear." I hurried in after the hobbit, he took my hand again and led me to a large open room, the back wall was missing and instead opened out the river, the floor slopped slightly. I instantly realised Bilbo's plan and wanted to run back to my prison room. A large amount of barrel's were piled up near the wall, ready to be rolled into the river. I assumed we were going to sit in the barrels and float down the river to escape.

"We're not going in those are we?" I asked Bilbo as he revealed himself finally. As he did numerous heads popped out the barrels. Each smiling, I couldn't help but smile back at the familiar faces, I'd missed them more than I imagined.

"Eska!" Fili shouted with a bright smile. Much to my surprise none of them looked wounded or in pain, Balin didn't look to be on death's door like the guards said. They'd been trying to trick me! The bastards!

Suddenly a familiar figure was climbing out of a barrel, he stood and hurried over while the others gave a collective groan behind him, but I didn't care as I stared up at his face, no marks, no wounds. Nothing but his beautiful face smiling down at me. We just stared at each other for the longest moment, I honestly felt like a starving person seeing food for the first time in weeks. He was so incredible, my memory of him did him no justice. His dark eyes, thick eyelashes, those lips that I just wanted to kiss every minute of the day. Everything looked better than I remembered, even if he has been stuck in a prison cell for 2 weeks, he looked tired but beautiful.

"They didn't hurt you?" I asked, still a little shocked that they hadn't been hurt.

"It seems they lied to all of us, I'd been told your arm was nearly broken." He frowned, his eyes flashing down to my arms just to check. "Come on." He took my hand, holding it tightly. Shivers ran up my arm and I almost sighed at the return of the familiar feeling.

We hurried over to the barrels and he turned, simply seeing his face made my heart thump. I only counted two spare barrels as Bilbo helped the others with their barrel lids.

"You get in that bottom barrel and I'll shut you in." He smiled, releasing my hand. I wanted to grab it again, being in a closed barrel, floating down a river sounded worse than swimming.

"Ok." I forced myself, climbing into the barrel between Bifur and Balin, shaking as I did.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pausing with the lid for a moment.

"Fine, fine, go, get in your barrel." I smiled, realising I'd probably never utter that sentence again in my life. He smiled back before he shut the lid on the barrel and my heart started beating wildly.

I'm going to die. I told myself as someone shouted and the barrels started rolling slowly towards the river. I felt sick at the thought of what was to come just as I heard the first barrel drop into the water. Then another, then a few more, then more. Then mine. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from screaming as I heard the water splash around me, already dripping my my barrel. I'm going to sink! I'm going to sink and drown! I screamed in my head as I was knocked about in the large barrel. I heard the others drop into the water as we floated. I can imagine it to be quite a nice feeling, bobbing around in a barrel, that was if you weren't deathly afraid of the river!

The water flowed lazily for a long time, my barrel didn't fill too much but the water coming in the top of the barrel had soaked me quite well. We were jostled, bumped and thumped against each other as we floated down the river. I tried to imagine the trees and plants around us as we went, trying my hardest to forget about the sickening sound of the water, lapping against the barrel every now and then. But that proved trick, especially when the water speed picked up and my barrel was soon spinning in the water, twisting and turning as we were pushed down the mainstream of the river quite quickly now. I fought the urge to vomit as my barrel spun. But suddenly it stopped, I felt the barrel stop moving and I swear I'd hit the shore. Not wanting to reveal myself yet I sat and listened, it sounded as though the others had stopped to washing up on the shore around me.

"You can get out the barrel's now!" Bilbo shouted, sounding exhausted. As soon as he said it I started desperately shoving the lid off of my barrel, punching at it until it popped off and crawled out. Sprawling on to the grassy bank. It seemed that was the general idea as the others all climbed out and did the exact same thing.

"Everyone here?" Thorin sighed tiredly. The answers were a collective sound of grumbly grunts as we lay lazily on the bank, no one had the energy to use actual words it seems.

"Back to 15." Fili sighed as we all lay around, I could hear the smile on his voice.

"Master Bilbo, I think we are each a little more than indebted to you now." Bofur said. We each agreed, putting more effort into our thanks, I even pulled my self up to go and hug him.

"See, I told you, you could do it."

"And how right you were." He smiled before flopping back onto the ground. I did the same next to him, rolling onto my back and gazing up at the stars, well aware of Kili laying next to me, staring at me as I tried to ignore his eyes. Afraid I'd jump on him and never let go if I looked.

We were free again! For how much longer I don't know, but after 2 weeks just laying here in the cool evening weather, watching the stars was the best.

"They must send the barrels somewhere, there's probably a town nearby, we'll follow it in the morning." Thorin said sleepily, it sounded like a few of them were already drifting off already.

"Remind me to buy you another dress when we next find a town." Kili said quietly beside me. I looked over and blushed as I watched his eyes roam over my body, something I'd never seen him do before. Where I was soaking the fabric clung to my body. An odd sensation tickled the pit of my stomach as I watched his dark eyes, suddenly a little more intense as he looked at my legs. I followed his eyes and realised my dress had ridden up, showing far more thigh than a woman should ever show in public. I quickly yanked the dress down so I was fully covered again. He just smiled and moved closer I turned onto my stomach and rest my head against his chest. Sighing contently as I listened to his heart beat thump steadily.

"Remind me to never go near elves ever again." His chest vibrated as he laughed.

"Definitely." He mumbled, kissing my hair and falling asleep.

**I'm not fully happy with this chapter, it was kind of a rush, cause I really want to get the next one done! But basically, now that Kili and Eska are back on track, Kili's young mind is going to wander to naughtier things ;) So expect a few more Kili POV's soon!**

**I hope you like it though! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Pie & Pinecones

The next morning I awoke with a crick in my neck, a bruise I could feel forming on my thigh and a dry throat. But all that fizzled away when Kili moved in his sleep under me. I'd stayed resting right beside him with my head on his chest the entire night, sleeping so heavily I didn't even move! He breathed steadily, his breath hitting my neck and travelling down my spine as he muttered in his sleep. Totally incoherent but adorable none the less, I giggled as he spoke nonsense and cuddled myself into him a little more.

I heard some of the others stirring and prayed we wouldn't have to leave yet, I could happily stay cuddled up to Kili all day. But Fili rolled over on the other side of Kili and grinned sleepily.

"Well aren't you two adorable?" He asked rhetorically, winking as I glared at him. Kili muttered louder, his hand moved over my hip, tightening a little as he woke. I peaked up at him, his tired eyes found mine and couldn't stop the smile that took over my face.

"Shut up, Fili. Or I'll start singing again." If I was standing my knees would have gone weak at that voice, sure Kili's voice was gorgeous normally, but first thing in the morning it was so deep and husky I had rethink the words he'd actually said as Fili laughed.

"God no." I whispered.

"Hey!" He nudged me while Fili laughed more, standing up and going to irritate Gloin by the looks of it.

"Come on, Princey-Poohs up we get." I sat up, pulling him with me. He let me drag him upright but then let his body lull against me, sniggering as he did.

"I don't want to, Es." He winged, falling back onto the floor like a stroppy teenager.

"Fine, I'll go find breakfast with Fili." I grinned sweetly before jumping up and skipping off towards Fili with a giggle as I heard him scramble up from the ground.

Quicker than I'd seen him move in a while he was up and behind me, wrapping as arms around my stomach he pulled me back into his chest.

"Oh no you're not." He whispered in my ear, with his deep morning voice, his lips brushed against my ear sending a butterfly shiver down my spine to the pit of my stomach. Luckily he didn't seem to notice my involuntary twitch as he let go but grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forrest my heart hammer in my chest as I stumbled after him, for once trying to look as elegant as at_ least_ the clumsiest elf and failing miserably.

**Kili's POV**

The past 2 weeks had been the longest 2 weeks of my life. When we first got separated from Eska I wasn't too worried, and the worry I felt I hid, knowing she'd reflect the way I acted, the odd thing. Then the rest of us were spread out through the dungeon and the only person within talking distance was Bofur, although he had kept me good company for the duration of the 2 weeks.

After 4 days I was panicking, none of us had come up with a way out, apparently. The way we were spread out through the dungeon was that we could at least hear one of the others, we had to communicate in a chain, that was how we found out Thorin was safe, unharmed and well fed, putting some of my worry to rest.

But none of us knew where they'd taken Es, and that worried me more than my own fate did. What if they thought she was the weak link because she's a girl? What if the reason they weren't questioning us more, torturing us for the answers to their questions was because they were getting it from her? But Bofur spent a long time assuring me they wouldn't hurt her, although they were keeping us prisoner they won't hurt us, he believed they were gentle and were just worried and suspicious of us and were only keeping us so they could find out our plans, not that we'd tell them of course.

For some reason, after about 10 days I believed him, but I still missed her. Those gorgeous midnight blue eyes, her long, thick black curls that just got bigger and curler when she couldn't wash it. And that smile, that bright smile that was so contagious I'd noticed even Thorin couldn't stop himself grinning when she laughed. As sappy and ridiculous as it sounds, thinking of her helped me from going insane those 2 weeks.

I could have kissed Bilbo when he found us, he said he knew where Eska was, but she was the other side of the town, so he took us to the barrel storage and went back to get her. After 2 weeks, all I wanted to do when I first heard her again was kiss her, wrap her in my arms and go. To be honest I was losing the will to carry on with the quest. But I would stick to my word and help Uncle and Fili and the others to reclaim our home. Really all I wanted to do was run away with her, away from all the danger that I could never seem to protect her from, and make her mine.

And that was another thing I'd thought far too much about in the 2 weeks. Making her mine, and not in the matrimonial way. All I could think about was her in the elvish dress she wore all that time ago, still fresh in my mind. But the…not so majestic side of me couldn't stop thinking about her _out_ of the dress. My imagination ran wild with all things I thought about her doing. I know I shouldn't think that way, she's a soft, beautiful woman that deserves to be treated with complete respect. But out of all the girls I've known, none of them have ever driven me to think about them so graphically, even I was embarrassed about the things I thought of doing to her, to that body. Gods, maybe I had gone mad in the prison.

Those thoughts made me almost dread seeing her, thinking I'd struggle to control myself around her, but as soon as I saw her I was calm again, I didn't even know I wasn't calm, but the sight of her soothed me and I couldn't stop myself going to her, but stopping myself from touching her in case I couldn't resist dragging her to the nearest empty room and locking the door.

And now I was pulling her through the forest in search for food, she kept tripping and I did try my best not to laugh at her lack of co-ordination.

"You know what I was thinking?" I asked as we slowed down, strolling through the quiet tree's.

"That you could also eat a big piece of steak and a mountain of chips right now?" She grumbled sighing at the thought.

"No." I laughed at her. "But that would be better than whatever we find out here." I sneered at the berry bush she'd found, causing her to do that gorgeous giggle as she picked the fruit off the bush. "No, I was thinking we should train you for distance archery."

"Distance archery?" She asked stopping and staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so you can shoot things further away." I shrugged, kneeling next to her to help with the berries.

"So I can be further away from the fight more like." Shit. How was she this beautiful and clever?!

"No-no I just…"

"Kili, I can fight." She said as if she'd already told me a million times.

"Doesn't mean you should."

"But I want to."

"Eska." I whined stopping and turning to look into her eyes. I knew she could, she was more than capable of holding her own, but I'd already almost lost her too many times. She just partially glared at me, but I could see the smile playing at those perfect pink lips.

"How do you know I can't already fire a long distance arrow?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and grinning mischievously as she popped a berry into her mouth. That feeling in the bottom of my stomach caused an internal spasm and I had to look away from her.

"I don't, but I'm just assuming, of course being a girl means you only know the basics." I shrugged, peaking up at her as she gawped and nudged me, causing me to fall to the side with a laugh.

"Hey! I take that as a challenge." She stood and wiped her hands on her dress.

"Good, it was intended that way." I stood up too standing at least 6 inches taller than her, she had to look up through those thick dark lashes at me. All the while glaring playfully.

"What's the challenge then?" She asked, crossing her arms, I thought for a while watching her as I did.

"Did you see the bridge down the river from were we slept?"

"Is that what that big wooden structure is?" She said dumbly, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well done you're learning." I patted her head, making her glare more. "I'll go put some pinecones on it, first one to hit one wins."

"And what's the prize if I win?" She asked, stepping closer. I was itching to reach out and touch her but I stopped myself.

"I will buy you dinner when we reach the next friendly town." That's a good offer, right?

"At an Inn?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, dessert and all." She grinned up at me.

"Oh you do spoil me, Sir!" She giggled and turned skipping back towards the camp.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted after, catching up. "What's my prize if I win?"

"You won't win." She shrugged and carried on. "But on the off chance that you do, I'll give you a kiss." She said carrying on. I stopped in my tracks. Did she just say what I thought she did?

"A what?" My voice betrayed me as it came out sounding like a prepubescent teen dwarf whose voice was part way through breaking. Wonderful! She just giggled, looking over her shoulder as I tried to recompose myself.

"A kiss. But you're not going to win." She said smugly. This sudden confidence she'd found in herself was so bad for my self control, every word she was saying made me want her more and she knew it! She was playing on it! Gods, she's a minx! I smiled to myself.

"Oh I am _definitely_ going to win now." I hurried up and walked with her back to camp.

When we got there Eska told everyone about our challenge, Thorin in particular gave me a look that pretty much said 'If you lose to a girl, you're out of the family.'

"Now this is going to be good." Fili grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulder as he walked with me to the bridge, it was quite a long way away, I'm not even sure_ I_ could hit it.

"Yeah, especially with the stakes she's set." I rubbed my neck, suddenly wanting to win even more as I looked back at her laughing with Bofur.

"What are they?" He asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow as I chucked the pinecones around.

"If she wins I'm taking her out for dinner." Fili stopped, putting his arm out to stop me too.

"You've started courting her?" He asked excitedly.

"No, no, it's just dinner."

"Of course, and you'll treat her to…_dessert_, yes?" He winked and hurried ahead, knowing I'd hit him for his crudeness.

"Fili!" I caught up and swatted his head. "No, well yes," I started and he looked at me in shock. "but not that kind of dessert, you foul sod!" I said quickly, making him laugh.

"And if you win?"

"She'll kiss me." I said nervously.

"And you're worried about that?!" He laughed, I just gave him my best black look as he stopped himself laughing.

"Well kind of, but I just really don't want to lose, so I'm nervous about the actual competition now." I stuttered out, what the hell is wrong with me!? I've kissed dozens of girls, gone a hell of a lot further too, so why am I so nervous about a simple kiss from Eska? But I knew really, it's because I've never had real feelings for any of the other girls I've been with.

"Just relax little brother, you'll win either way."

"How?" We'd reached the bridge and were now lining the pinecones up, far enough apart.

"Well," he started, leaning against a post. "If you win you get a kiss, right?" I nodded. "And if you lose you get to take her out for dinner, _alone_, just the two of you, in a romantic setting, _alone_, drinking wine, _alone_."

"Alright, alright! Gods, I get it, we'll be alone!" I laughed, starting back towards the others.

"Well, you know, it's not like you've exactly had a lot of alone time together." He shrugged, kicking the dusty soil. "But it's a win win situation either." He shrugged as we got closer.

"But you are going to have to tell me every detail of the date if there is one."

"What are you, a girl?"

"You know me, can't go a day without a little gossip." He did a high pitched giggle and spoke like a girl, making me laugh.

"So." Eska grinned, strolling over to me, bow and arrows in hand. "You ready to get beaten by a woman." The others 'oohed' at her comment.

"A woman!?" I scoffed dramatically. "You're barely out of school." I grabbed my bow and arrow as Bofur laughed, the others all watched us, even Thorin and Gloin looked interested in our little contest.

"Says the dwarf who has less facial hair than a new born dwarfing." She grinned, as the others all laughed.

"Are we going to continue talking, or are you going to draw an arrow?" I smiled at her playfully and aimed for a pinecone at the end of the line. They were so far away I could barely make out the outline of it. "Fili, count us down?"

"Ready Eska?" Fili asked, standing oddly close behind me.

"Ready."

"Kili ar-"

"Just go, Fili." I sighed.

"3." I pulled the bow tighter, the wind was deceiving, it seemed lighter than it really was, but it would pull my arrow to the left so I aimed further across to the right.

"2….1!" As he hit 1 I released my arrow, but something knocked the end of my bow, I mentally cursed my luck as I watched Eska's arrow sail towards the one of the pinecones, knocking it into the water the other side of the bridge, whereas mine flew up too high, lodging into the bridge railing.

I turned around, looking to see what knocked my bow, only to find my brother, standing grinning at me cheekily.

"Fili! I would have hit one!" I started quietly as Eska and the others celebrated her win.

"Look, I'm just speeding up the courtship that you two have been stupidly avoiding entering for too long now. Just think of me as your very own cupid." He winked, hitting my arm and walking over to congratulate Eska who was smiling victoriously, if losing meant I'd get to see that smile more I'd lose every competition against her.

Gods, am I getting sappy!

**Eska's POV**

"You lost!" Bofur laughed as we started off again. We'd eaten breakfast, a barely nutritional meal of berries and nuts. Delicious! The path past the bridge was wider and clearly more used, which meant we were at least getting closer to civilisation, well one that hopeful won't lock us away from each other for the next few weeks! I smiled as we walked, the sun was shining through the leaves in the trees, a soft breeze traveling down with the river on our right. This part of the forest was beautiful.

Apparently everyone found it greatly amusing that Kili had lost to a girl younger than him. Bofur kept giggling and shaking his head while the others kept making witty remarks.

"Highlight of the journey!"

"Best thing I've seen in a long time!"

"But you _never_ lose at archery!" Dori laughed.

"Yes I lost, shut up." Kili groaned, I highly doubt they'd let him live it down anytime soon. But weird thing is I know he could make the shot. He was much better than I was, I hadn't even aimed it right I could have sworn I was going to lose. But he did! What if it was intentional? What if he didn't really want to kiss me? No, no that can't be true I mean he'd pretty much lost his composure when I said that would be his prize for winning. Which was pretty funny and incredible good for my dwindling ego. Don't even ask where my courage had come from for that! It just kind of sprung up after seeing him for the first time in weeks.

"Oh Princey-Poohs, it's ok, there'll be other chances to win _something_." I patted his shoulder causing him to pull a childish face.

"Oh don't you start." He grumbled but smiled anyway. "I've got to take you out for dinner now."

"Oh and you sound so excited about it! " We both laughed a little as the others stopped their teasing, for now at least. "I'm going to eat everything."

"That makes two of us." He did that stupidly adorable grin. "Although it'll probably cost half my share of the treasure but I don't care as long as I don't have to any more damn berries!"

"Not even in a nice fruit pie?"

"No way. My Mother ruined pies for me." He made a sour face.

"I thought you never ate the pies she made?"

"Oh no, I never ate the apple pies, I was her pie sampler for years after Fili's reaction to the apple pies. Berry, Honey Cream, Potato, Chicken, Steak, Lamb. All disgusting." I smiled to myself as he listed them off, sounding more disgusted with every one. "My Mother's an angel, but she can't cook to save her life."

"You missed out Egg." Thorin added, causing both the brother to simultaneously shudder. I looked over at Thorin who poked his tongue out and grimaced.

"Egg?!"

"Yes she likes to experiment does our dear Mother." Kili laughed.

"Egg was the worst." Thorin groaned with a reminiscent smile.

"No, no, no, Uncle." Fili started. "I think that award goes to cheese, pickle and herring." To that they all made various horrified faces.

"I had tried to forget that one."

"It was the sizes of the blasted things!"

"Honestly Eska, you should have seen it." Thorin nudged me.

"Bad huh?"

"We'd each get near enough a mountain of the stuff and we'd have to pretend to like it!" He said like an outraged teenager. "She'd sit there, watching each of us with those eagle eyes, making sure each of us finished every bit of it." Thorin smiled at his nephews, genuinely and brightly. It was refreshing seeing this calm relaxed talkative side of Thorin. He never just chatted with us. Normally just walking on at the front of the group, being broody and mysterious and grumpy. I tried to imagine Thorin, Fili and Kili sitting around a table with giant servings of pie that they forced themselves to eat.

"Remind me to never take you there for dinner." Kili whispered, his hand pressed softly against the small of my back as his voice turned my leg to jelly. And his damn words! The simple thought of him thinking of taking me to his Mother's house for dinner made my heart beat with excitement and nerves. I decided to go along with it.

"Only if you remind me to never let you cook. You may have inherited your Mother's skills." I poked his chest after whispering back. He looked down at me with a kind of smile he'd never given me before, it was soft and caring. I could definitely get use to that smile.

"Well of course I'd never cook. _You're_ the woman, aren't you?" He stroked a finger down my cheek as if he'd said something loving and hurried over to Fili before I even worked out what he'd said.

Dumb Bastard.

**I know, its kind of rubbish, but I like it as an in-betweenie chapter, I don't think there was nearly enough dialogue in 'The Hobbit' book, and I like conversation, so I've added heaps more in. **

**I think there's going to be about 40 chapters, give or take a few, so we're only just half way there, and I'm so sorry its such a slow process!**

**AND I've changed the title because I'm considering a sequel, however everything turns out after the 'Battle of the Five Armies.' there may be one, but I'm not sure, what do you guys think? Yes? No? Forget about the whole thing cause it's a stupid idea? Give me your opinions, please!**

**Thanks for the feedback, it's brilliant as ever, you wonderful people! **


	22. Welcome to Laketown

**I think I'm going to change my account name, just letting you know, it's either going to be a Sherlock related name, or a Hobbit related name, I have no idea, just thought I'd let you know.**

**Enjoy!**

"Kili carry me!" I said in stroppy childish voice. I even stomped my foot. Ever the mature dwarf, me.

"No."

"Kili, _please_…" I begged.

"No. You shouldn't have let them give you stupid Elvish shoes." He said stubbornly as we all kept walking. It was true though, the elves had given me numerous different things to wear and these shoes. They were so comfortable, like pretty blue flat slippers, but thats also how well they lasted while walking. They were nearly worn through and the balls of my feet were aching. Apparently the town that was 'close by' was not actually as close as we'd assumed. Seeing as we'd been following this road for nearly 2 hours now. The other were finding my childish lapse more than a little funny.

"You're so mean!" I glared at the back of his head.

"And you're stupid for wearing Elf shoes." I flicked his head and stumbled dramatically over to Fili, the others laughing, even Gloin was chortling along, the grumpy old crow.

"Fili-"

"No." He said bluntly, earning a snigger from Kili.

"But Fili?!"

"He's right, you took the shoes, you can suffer with the pain." He almost sang, I sighed dramatically and dragged my feet along.

"I thought you _nobles_ were meant to be kind and caring to your people."

"Who told you that?" Fili laughed.

"Whoever it was got us completely wrong!" Kili added.

"Such gentlemen aren't you? You're both-ahh!" I shouted instead of finishing my sentence as Kili stopped suddenly in front of me, bending his knees I couldn't stop in time and pretty much fell on top of him, but that seemed to be his intention as he caught me and stood up, me now on his back as he walked. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You can be quite a child when you want to be, can't you?" He asked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"You haven't seen half of it." I tugged gently on the stubble on his cheek. "You know, I think your beards growing."

"Really?" He asked, sounding a little excited.

"No." I nestled my face into his hair as he growled almost silently, my stomach tightened at the animalism noise. Damn Dwarf!

"_You're_ the mean one." He said in a low voice. For some reason today I had the most confidence I'd ever had around Kili so I leant closer to his ear.

"Beards are definitely overrated, Prince Kili." I whispered. His hands tightened a little and he stiffened momentarily. For once he didn't come back with a witty reply, just kept walking with a slightly tighter hold on my thighs now.

.

After 10 more minutes we finally heard the familiar town noises, chatter, animals, music, it was so refreshing to hear!

"First stop for me is the Pub." Gloin grumbled, it was hard to tell with him whether he was happy or not, his voice almost remained deep and gruff.

"Ayy, I'll be a step behind you on that plan." Bofur agreed.

"You coming to the Pub with us, Malady?" Kili asked as we walked out into a small clearing in front of the town gates.

"No way, last time I drank I suffered for it, I think I'll find a room and clean up." I twirled his hair as I spoke, finding a small braid hidden under his chocolatey wavy curls. There was a thin golden ribbon braided into the hair, it was barely visible, I only noticed it from the shine it gave off in the sun.

"You have a braid?" I twisted it around my finger.

"It's a Durin braid, the men in my family are given them as soon as our hair's long enough to braid. It's kind of a way of proving we are who we say we are. The gold strand is a thread from the coronation robes. Fili and Thorin have identical braids in the same place."

"It's lovely."

"Lovely." He laughed at my use of words.

"It is!"

"It's meant to be majestic!" He laughed.

"Well, it's a lovely majestic braid then." He dropped his head back onto my shoulder, his lips so close to mine I couldn't not look at them, curving up slightly, revealing dimples that I'd never see if he grew a beard. Gods I hope he never grows one!

"You're something else Es, you know that?"

Before answering I realised we were already in the town. Now, this wouldn't normally have phased me much, it was a sweet little place, but that's not what I'd noticed. What stopped me talking was all the people looking at us. Well, not looking, staring. Mainly at Thorin. They stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him, then the rest of us as we past each of them. Whispering and pointing as we went.

"Kili can I get down?" He'd stood a little more upright, also noticing the odd amount of attention we were getting. He didn't reply, but slowly lowered me down until my feet hit the floor letting go but walking next to me, protectively like always.

As we went further into the town we seemed to have a silencing effect on the rest of the people, each watching us. They weren't exactly acting fearful or aggressive, but their creepy dead silence was a little unwelcoming. I barely caught their whispers but it mainly consisted of gossip and curiosity as to whether the majestic leader of ours was in fact the Dwarf King Thorin.

We followed the main road along the town, nearly all the town sat on a huge platform above the river. A brilliant place for a girl with a fear of vast amounts of water. I concentrated more on the houses, the little shops and big market filled with all kinds of amazing things, I wanted to go look at the stalls, there was a stand full of pretty jewels and rings, necklaces and bracelets that I was itching to look at, but I didn't want to stop the group, while all the townsman were still watching us. We came to a large building with flags, banners and tall guards at the front doors.

Thorin lead us right up to the guards, showing nothing but strength and determination. The others stopped a few meters away, letting Their King take charge, Fili and Kili went with him, I guess it was their responsibility too.

"I am Thorin Okenshield, King Under the Mountain. I request to see the Master of Esgaroth." He stated, causing most of the people around us to break out into excited chatter.

The guards looked between each other before nodding.

"We'll have to collect your weapons, then you may follow us." One of them said in a serious authoritative voice. All the while the people around us were still talking, but I'd noticed the smiles and little waves each of us were receiving. Should I know these people? Looking around at the others in the company they all seemed as confused at the humans as I was.

Thorin stood for a moment, considering it before drawing his sword and handing it to the guard. The rest of us following before being escorted inside.

"We're in Esgaroth?" I asked Bofur as we walked down the hall after the guards. Esgaroth was quite close to Erebor, closer than I thought we were at this point, 3 maybe 4 days walking? Which meant we were closer to the giant, fire breathing dragon than I thought, I'd almost forgotten about that part of our journey.

"Ayy, next stop Erebor!" He grinned elbowing me.

"I'm sorry but the Master only wishes to speak with those in charge." One of the guards said as we were lead to a large empty room with nothing but a table and chairs.

Thorin stepped forward as the rest of us realised this was a waiting room of sorts.

"I request that you let me bring my nephews and our Hobbit friend." Thorin asked, politely but there was still an underlining power in his voice.

"Of course, but the rest are not allowed to attend."

"I understand." Thorin nodded as he followed one of the guards, Bilbo and Fili walking after him.

"Don't get too bored without me."

"I'll try, but you're just too entertaining." I said dryly as he winked and went to catch up with the others.

.

After Thorin and the others finished the long discussion and persuasion to let us stay, we left for one of the Inn's we'd been asked to stay in. Kili explained what had happened in the meeting, there had been an Elf from Mirkwood there, which caused problems, he'd tried to claim we were prisoners of Mirkwood, but Thorin apparently defended us saying we were no longer in the Wood Elf realm. Silencing the elf, Kili said with a proud smile. Then the Master of Laketown didn't seem too trusting of Thorin and didn't want him to stay, but another man, who Kili didn't describe awfully well, he persuaded the Master to let us stay, saying the people of the town were amazed and fascinated by us already. The Master reluctantly listened but made no bones about the fact he didn't trust us. Kili assumed it had something to do with the treasures of Erebor.

Apparently the man in the meeting was right. The people of Laketown were fascinated by us. It took us a long time to get there, mainly because it seems the entire town had found out about us and they were intrigued, grouping around us, offering us gifts and warm greetings. They'd heard who Thorin was and proceeded to treat not only him, but the rest of us too like royalty. Balin had come to the conclusion that the rebuilding of Erebor would benefit to the town also, bringing in gold they hadn't seen in years. So the people felt need to spoil us with pre-empted gifts. I'd been given at least four different dresses, beautiful bows and a huge bouquet of the prettiest wild flowers, all different shades of red and orange. The others had been given coats, gloves, cakes, ale, boots all kinds of gifts, we could barely carry the things they'd given us.

But we did eventually make it to the Inn, we'd been given the entire place, all 20 rooms, for as long as we wanted, for free! Talk about generosity.

I near enough collapsed onto my bed. It was a sweet little room, already filled with flowers and more presents, how were they so fast in this town? The window looked out over the town, the streets busy with people hurrying around, some bringing gifts for us downstairs, others closing up their stores. I spotted a group of little girls, skipping around and giggling loudly at each other, one noticed me and pointed, her friends looking up too, they jumped around waving and smiling. I waved back and strolled through to my private bathroom, running it and pouring in some of the scented oils I'd been given almost ready to jump in and willingly stay there for maybe even the whole night when someone knocked on the door, I walked over and smiled at the familiar face the other side of the door.

"Oh, your Highness! What brings you to my humble dwellings?" I bowed at him, he just gave me a flat look and leant against the doorframe.

"I stopped by, my dear civilian to enquire as to whether you have changed your mind and would like to accompany me and our fellow travellers to the local Ale House." He said in a tone that matched his flat look before flashing one of those winning smiles.

"No, sweet Prince, I am afraid I shall have to pass on the offer of such merry making and tomfoolery, for I must bathe and rest as our recent travels have rendered me quite tired."

"But I haven't spent time with you in weeks." He sighed.

"You've spent the entire day with me."

"Yeah you're right, you get boring after too long." He stood up and went to walk away but I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"You know you aren't funny."

"You _know _that's not true." We smiled at each other for a long moment. "You go do girl things, I'll be at the Pub." He went to do something but stopped, hesitating.

"And what would you consider to be a 'girl thing'?"

"Washing your hair? Or arranging flower? No! Trying on those dresses you were given?" I frowned, that was exactly what I was planning on doing. I don't know whether it was good because, regardless of the fact I was surrounded by burly dwarves I still kept my small amount of femininity or bad because he knew me so well.

"I'm definitely trying those dresses on, looks like you won't need to buy me one now."

"Oh no, I'm still buying you a dress." He tucked a loose hair behind my ear, the soft brush of his fingertip against my cheek burning my skin with an addictive tingle.

"But you don't need to." I rolled my eyes, he was too sweet.

"But I want to." Sighing I knew I'd never win, even if I said no he'd probably go out and buy me something anyway.

"Fine. Have fun."

"I'll try!" He winked and then turned and strolled down the corridor, disappearing off to go drink the town dry no doubt with the others.

.

After a very long, relaxing bath I dried my hair and tried on one the dresses I'd been given. It was a light shade of grey with a pretty white frilled slip that stuck out just a little at the bottom. With short sleeves and a darker grey bow under the bust it was gorgeous. I arranged the flowers then started to read one of the books I'd been given as yet another gift when I heard them come back from the Pub. Well, I heard them about two streets over, singing loudly and laughing even louder.

I got up and peaked through my window just in time to see them, (all but Thorin and a slightly tipsy looking Balin) stumbling around the corner, arms flung over one another dragging themselves along to the Inn. Nori tripped on his own foot, causing a knock on effect of falling dwarves, landing in a groaning, hysterical pile on the middle of the path.

"Gedoff me…you'll sqeeze all tha Aleout!" Oin shouted drunkly.

"At leas' thell be more du drink." Bombur garbled as they each pushed and pulled themselves up with wobbly limbs and overly concentrated expressions. Fili stood half way up and head butted a barrel, which sent him sprawling back on the floor in a fit of laughter. Kili doubling over at the sight of his brother, imitating an upsides beetle.

While half of them were still on the floor Dori spotted me and pointed, much like the little girl from early, but I doubt she was as full of ale and Gods know what else as he is, she didn't sway as much either. He pointed and cheered.

"If it isn't Lady Cadeghrie!" He shouted loud enough to hear through the glass in my window and probably half way through the near silent town. They all looked up, slurring and cheering at me as laughed. Thorin and Balin seemed to have given up trying to control the inebriated dwarves, if they'd ever even started to try in the first place that is. Apparently they'd settled for just making sure the others made it to the Inn in one piece.

"Avisionofbeauty!" Bofur appraised with an exaggerated bow.

"What's her middle name?" Nori asked in a loud whisper, a look of utter puzzlement on his face as they all turned to Kili, seeming to assume he'd know out of any of them. He mimicked Nori's expression and looked up at me through the window while thought. The others all silenced for a long moment as he did.

"Berinda." He decided. I couldn't stop myself snorting out a laugh as a lazy grin spread across his face. Durin knows where he got Berinda from! My middle name's Lilyfawn!

"Her middle name's Berinda?!" Fili hiccuped, talking just as loud as Dori had. They eventually made it to the front door but hadn't yet made a move to come in.

"I don't know." Kili shook his head and smiled happily at his brother before throwing his arm around his shoulder.

"It's not Berinda!" Dwalin decided to himself quietly while the others argued about my name. I opened my window and leant on the sill and smiled down at them.

"She can hear us now!" Bilbo, who was by far one of the most drunk said loudly, clearly thinking he was being quiet as he shushed the others while giggling into his hand.

"I heard you anyway." I smiled. How could you be angry at them? They were hilarious, fun drunks and they definitely deserved a night to unwind.

"Good job we din't talk 'bout Kili's infatuation wid' ya then!" Bofur decided earning a sloppy punch in the arm from none other than Kili.

"Hey, shush!" He told him, with no real threat.

"Or how 'e talks about ya in 'is sleep!"

"Shuddup Ori!" Kili said a little more meaningfully now. I just laughed at the drunken babble while Kili slapped his hand to his forehead and eventually laughed too.

"Just get inside you lot, before we get thrown out of the whole town." Balin ushered them towards the door, like herding a drunk group of sheep. Thorin behind him, he looked at me and shrugged.

"Would you believe that these are the dwarves accompanying me to take back Erebor?" He asked rhetorically, we both laughed as he disappeared after the others and followed everyone in.

I sighed and left my room, knowing they wouldn't go to bed without some persuasion and I hardly wanted them staying up and causing trouble on our first night here. Although we're the only one's staying at the Inn, they'd likely go exploring.

I lit a candle I walked downstairs quietly. Halfway down I realised trying to be quiet was ridiculous seeing as throughout the whole building you could hear the others, singing a song Bilbo had taught them a few weeks ago or talking loudly. They didn't hear me as I walked around the corner, I leant on the wall as I watched the oblivious group. Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Bilbo and Ori were singing the hobbit song, while the others all stood around staring intensely at the axe in Bifur's head. Thorin and Balin merely sat and watched almost tenderly as the others let loose around them.

"Thas wedged in there!" Kili murmered, flicking the axe handle.

"Can we try an' get tha' axe outta ya head?" Dori asked excitedly, the others seeming to like this idea as each of their rather unfocused eyes lit up.

"Whaddif we pull out 'is brain?" Fili gasped, sounding as though he genuinely thought it was a possibility.

"Howa younot dead?!"

"Guddastonghednasmullbrein!" Bifur's usual slurred, unrecognisable words were doubly so tonight, but the others seemed to understand his nonsense and fell about laughing.

"We shud go get Ezga!" Bofur gasped in the middle of the conversation, as if it was the best idea he'd had in a long time.

"No, she's 'sleep."

"She was looking' out tha window a minet ago!" Kili whined. He was so drunk! I realised I hadn't seen him properly drunk before.

"No Kili, ledder sleep!" Fili laughed, but Kili had already turned in my direction. Still oblivious to my presence.

"She's already up!" Nori said merrily, throwing his hands in the air.

Kili looked and struggled to focus on me but grinned lazily as he swayed against the wall.

"Yur awake, come sit withus!" He threw an arm over my shoulder and tried to walk with me to the others.

"No thank you, you're already having enough fun without me." I smiled up at him, even if he smelt strongly of ale and smoke, his charming smile was still infectious.

"No stay _please_?" He said with a long yawn.

"No Kili." I laughed at the face he was pulling, I think he was going for that puppy look. "I just came down to try and help get you lot up to bed, but I think we're just going to have to wait for you all to pass out tonight."

"I shud goto bed then, shud'n I?" He asked with an adorable hiccup.

"If you don't want to sleep on the floor that's probably a good idea." We smiled at each other, staring for a while, although he eyes were a little unfocused. I giggled as he blew a piece of my hair and smiled when it stayed behind my ear. He nodded and headed for the stairs, looking at them slightly fearfully.

"Eska these look tricky." He decided with a frown.

"Come on then." I wrapped my arm around his back and helped him scale the stairs, slowly. He was actually pretty heavy when he didn't have full control over his body, occasionally stumbling back a step or going up them faster.

"So, you had a nice time tonight?" I asked, breaking the silence that had only been interrupted by Kili's hiccups then his little laughs afterwards.

"I did! We drunk a lot, nd I won, Es! I won a drunking game agnst Dori!" He said proudly.

"Good, do you get a braid for such victory?"

"You're makin' fun of me." He said with a knowing grin. He reached over and poked the tip of my nose with a soft laugh. "I wish you'd 'av come withus."

"No, you all needed some boy time."

"But I missed you." He said quietly and clearly. He stopped, pulling me around to face him in quite a sober action for a dwarf in his current state. I hit against his chest and looked up at him.

"I missed you too, Kili, but I feel like I intrude a lot of the time."

"That's rubbish." He lifted his hand and stroked it through my hair, a little less gently than usual, but it's not like it hurt, it still made my skin tingle. "They love 'aving you around, I love havin' you around." He leant closer and pressed his lips against my forehead, letting his lips linger there as he stood steadier than before, breathing in heavily as my stomach did like flips and my heart beat harder.

"I'll bare that in mind." I whispered nervously as the hand that had stroked through my hair ran down my cheek, my neck, my arm until his fingers found mine and he squeezed gently. "Kili?"

"Yes." He inched back a little, his eyes far more focused than they had been, but he clearly wasn't sober. For some reason, the chance that he might forget this spurred me to talk more.

"What's going on between us?"

He sighed still looking into my eyes. "I think Fili described it as being the pre-courtship era."

"What?" I laughed, despite the slightly serious conversation.

"In other words I've been far too cowardly to do 'nything about my feelings." He looked down at his feet, even while drunk he was still nervous.

"Why?" I asked, hooking my finger under his chin and raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Because you're by far the most incredible person I've ever known, you make me so nervous! I don't think you know the effects you truly hav' over me with those damn blue eyes and that smile, it's like air for me seeing you smile. There's this smile you do sometimes thad you only do for me an' it's the most rewarding thing in the world! I _hate_ when you're upset or avoidin' me 'specially when being around you is the greatest thing and I don't want to lose any of that. I don't want to lose you." He bit his lip, seemingly to stop himself from speaking anymore.

He's drunk, I know. But my father always said that a drunken mind speaks sober secrets. He definitely didn't seem like he was making it up when he spoke, nor after as he stared at me with hopeful, vulnerable eyes.

"Gods Kili a simple I like you would have been fine." I laughed nervously and scratched my arm. "Is my smile really that great?" I joked, going for the back up I use when I feel uncomfortable.

"It is yes." I couldn't stop the smile that took over my face. I know he's drunk but he really meant what he was saying, but I'm not sure I want him to remember it.

"That smile!" He shouted a little, grinning back at me as he stared at my lips.

"You're not going to lose me Kili." He stopped grinning and looked back into my eyes. "Not ever."

"Then does that mean you want this." He gestured to the space between us. "You want us to take our friendship further?"

"Yes, Kili." I bit my lip to stop myself smiling at the excitement in his eyes. The pit of my stomach felt so light and fluttery, almost nuseaus, but in a good way. It's the oddest feeling. Gods, how do you describe the feeling of being so wanted?

"Good, because I've been dying to do this since Rivendell." He suddenly moved his hand around to the base of my back, pulling me forward as his lips caught mine, I melted into him, closing my eyes as I kissed him back. His lips moved against mine with such soft pressure and built up need that my knees went weak and my head spun. His lips worked perfectly against mine as my fingers shakily gripped his hair. It was just us, the two of us finally acting on our feelings, in the empty corridor of an Inn in the middle of Lake Town. His hold against my back tightened and he moaned in response to me gently biting his bottom lip. We were both totally lost in each other until a familiar group of giggles sounded from the other end of the corridor. I pulled away looking up into Kili's darkened, wanting eyes before turning to find an audience of Fili, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Bifur, Thorin, Dori and Bilbo all grinning drunkly at us.

"Finally!" Fili shouted as the others clapped. I felt my cheeks burn as I hid my face against Kili's chest. He was still holding me against him. "I told you it would work!"

"What would work?" I asked, looking up at a suddenly sheepish Kili.

"Well Fili thought if I pretended to be more drunk than I actually am you'd feel more comfortable talking about us." His eyes darted between mine trying to gage my reaction while the others further down the corridor all listened. "I only had 3 ales."

"You sly bastards!" I lightly slapped his chest and laughed. His expression softened and he grinned triumphantly kissing my forehead again. Gods he's a good actor, I'd have to remember that for the future. "You thought of that at the Pub didn't you?"

"Yeah, but the rest of them really are that drunk." He gestured at the others. I looked over and they cheered, even Thorin smiled.

"Pay up fellas!" Fili smirked as each of the other dwarves grumbled and pulled out some money.

"You took bets?!" Nothing could irritate me right now, I felt like a was floating for Durin's sake!

"Yes," Fili said proudly while everyone, even Thorin handed over a small sum of money to him. "When Kili took you to your room at Rivendell. I estimated 2 months and I was spot on."

"I didn't know about this." Kili said quickly with a contented grin.

"I don't even care if you did." I stood on my toes and kissed his lips again before stepping back. The look he gave me was the funniest thing, it was like a child who'd been teased with something he wanted but couldn't have. "I really should be going to bed now. Goodnight Kili. Goodnight, _everyone else_." I looked over his face one more time before leaving around the corner of the corridor hearing the triumphant, congratulatory cheers of the others.

He was mine, and now I was his and nothing else mattered. Not his jealousy, not my paranoia about his feelings, not his lack of beard, not that God damn dragon in Erebor. Nothing but us. I literally skipped the rest of the way to my room with the tingling feeling of his lips on mine still present as I drifted off into the easiest sleep I'd had in weeks.

**I like this chapter, it's all gooey and cute and adorable and this is the first chapter I've been really proud of in a while. So i really hope you guys like this one.**

**Sorry if the kiss was described badly, I've never written even a slightly intimate scene like that before, so please give me your thoughts.**

**The slower middle part of the story is nearing an end now, so thanks for sticking with it and I'll start on the next chapter soon, **

**Thanks everyone for reading and please review! :)**


	23. Braids & Brothers

I woke up the next morning and I honestly could have jumped out the bed and sung. I was courting Kili. We were in the early stages of the rest of our life together, dwarves only court one other dwarf in their life usually. We only truly fall in love once in our lives and I was 100% sure that was going to be Kili.

I woke up with fresh memories of last night and a big grin on my face as I tied my hair in a thin ribbon and changed into an orangey red dress I'd been given, it was pretty and flowed sweetly around my ankles.

I strolled down the corridor, walking slower past Kili's door to see if I could hear him, but if he was making noises in their it was overpowered by Dwalin's almighty snores from the next room over. I giggled and jumped down the bottom two steps to the open front room, kitchen.

"Well someone's happy this morning." I knew exactly who it was as I turned and grinned at Kili. He was lounging in one of the arm chairs, legs over one arm his head on the other. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic that looked new, probably a gift, and brown breaches with boots. It was kind of strange, seeing Kili without his coat and weapons, his thick clothes or his backpack.

"Yes, I had an amazing dream about kissing Beorn." I sighed dreamily, his eyes changed for a split second before he grinned.

"You're the devil." He said deeply as I stepped over and kissed him quickly. I went to move away but he pressed his lips to mine further and held me there, smiling against my mouth throughout it. My whole body tingled all over at the feeling his lips brought.

"And you're hardly an angel." I winked and twirled around, landing in the arm chair opposite his.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well." We were each smiling knowingly at each other, like two shy children. "How did you sleep, Princess?"

"I can't complain, especially not with that dream." I laughed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you ever going to let me forget about that?" He said, still sounding sorry for the accusations weeks ago.

"I don't think so, no." He ran a hand through his messy hair. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, occasionally catching each others eyes and smiling. At some point music started playing from the street outside, a small band were making beautiful flowing sounds on the path in front of the Inn.

"I know where I'm taking you for that dinner by the way." He said suddenly, I had to think to remember what he meant.

"You don't have to take me out for dinner, Kili." He stood up and held his hand out for me, I frowned at him in confusion before taking his hand and standing up. He pulled me away from the chairs and placed his hand on my lower back while holding my hand in the other. He started swaying us to the music, dancing slowly.

"I know, but I want to. Especially now we're courting, I want to spoil you." He said softly as we swayed gently to the soft, sweet tune that flowed through from the open window.

I rest my head on his chest and breathed in his warm, woody scent.

"Are you smelling me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I'm allowed to." I said like a stubborn child as my cheeks burned, he kissed my hair as we enjoyed the moment. The rare lone time we had together without the others teasing or joking at our expense.

"You're an odd little thing, Princess." He started drawing shapes on my lower back with his fingers, leaving tingly paths along my skin.

"Can you _please_ call me something else?"

"Oh, you don't like Princess, _Princess_?" He said, feigning hurt.

"You know I don't like it, _Princey-Poohs_."

"Like what? What would you like me to call you?" He asked, spinning me around and then swaying with me again.

"I'm not meant to tell you what to call me!" I grinned.

"Well it's got to be something personal, that no one else calls you." I watched him, he was clearly thinking as he looked off into the distance, still dancing with me. "What's your middle name, by the way." He asked changing subject.

I burst out laughing. "It's definitely not Berinda." He laughed too, nuzzling my neck embarrassedly.

"It's Lilyfawn."

"Lilyfawn?"

"I know it's strange, my mother was quite unusual."

"At least I know where you get it from." He said quietly I pinched his arm. "Ow! That was mean!"

"Yes but I'm always mean to you, that's why we work." I said he just rolled his eyes and bent lower, kissing me softly with a sigh.

"Tell me about your parents, I don't know anything about them." He said when he pulled away.

"They're called Mara and Bren. My father works in the mines, he's 127, he's so bloody stubborn he refuses to stop working. Raised me well, I've always been more comfortable around men generally, I pretty much grew up with the mine workers. My Mother died when I was 23, there was something that killed her from the inside, it was horrible in her last few days, she looked so fragile."

"I'm sorry." He said almost silently, snapping me out my thoughts, I looked up at his sad, sincere eyes. I reached up, stroking my hand down his cheek, his rough stubble tickling my fingertips.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault. It was a long time ago."

"Doesn't mean I'm not sorry it happened." He kissed my forehead and hugged me against his body, still swaying slowly to the sweet music.

"Why are you so bloody wonderful."

"I don't know, it's just the way I was born." He sighed. "It's a curse really."

"Shut up, I've told you, you aren't funny."

"That's just not true." He spun me and couple more times.

"So anyway, where are we going for dinner?"

"It's a surprise. First we've got to get you a new dress."

"Kili! I've got too many new dresses already." I grumbled.

"I know, and you've looked beautiful in all of them already, but I want to get you something."

"Then make me something, a dress is a dress. If you really want to give me something, make it." I decided, he frowned in concentration.

"Can I start by giving you your first braid?" He asked nervously. Braids were important to Dwarves. Always have been, they symbolise important events in a dwarves life, or important things about them, like Kili's Durin braid. Braids, like ones you give to the dwarf you're courting, often had a ribbon, or a piece of material plaited into it, something personal from the other. Braids were and still are in important part of our culture, to pull out or cut off a dwarves braid is the highest of all insults. So we keep them in forever, sometimes re-braiding it in exactly the same place when absolutely necessary.

"Only if I can give you your second." He grinned and let go of me. It was irritating how much I missed his touch as soon as it was gone.

"I'll get my money and we can go buy something to put in them." He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and hurried up the stairs.

Seeing as we didn't really have anything personal and meaningful to put in the braids, we'd have to buy something new to put in them. When Kili was out of sight I hurried over to the mirror, and checked myself over. I pulled my hair over one shoulder and ruffled it up a little. I didn't look too bad. I stroked my eyelashes up to separate them and pinched my cheeks to bring out the colour in my skin and sighed. It'd do.

"You're beautiful, stop worrying." Kili said suddenly, making me jump I turned around as he stepped closer and twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"Shut up." I said shyly as I felt his eyes on me. "Oh, come on." I rolled my eyes and laced my fingers through his, pulling him out the door.

We strolled down the lane, the sun shining warmly on my skin as we walked hand in hand. Today the people of Lake Town just watched us, smiling and waving instead of coming over. I did notice how they talked and pointed 'subtly' at us, holding hands. I looked down at our hands, they fit perfectly, although his were a lot bigger than mine. They looked right, I smiled and felt Kili's eyes on me.

"I could definitely get use to this." I rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

"You better, 'cause I'm not letting you go." He kissed my hair and squeezed my hand. I giggled, thinking how that could sound creepy if we weren't in a relationship.

After a few minutes we came to the market in the middle of the town. It was busy with people and animals, shoppers and stall owners. Each stand overflowing with mountains of produce.

"Now, how are we going to go about this?" He asked, swinging our arms together like a child.

"What do you mean?"

"Should we split up and pick different ones for each other, or get the same things to put in each others braid or...?"

"Hmm. I think we should split up, and meet back here in…20 minutes." I decided, pulling my from his, slightly reluctantly.

"Good. I don't want anything girly though." He warned jokingly.

"Oh you know I'm going to get you something pretty, maybe pink, with a lovely flowered pattern." I teased he looked at me darkly.

"You'll pay for it if you do." He stepped forward, grabbing my hips and pulled me flush against him. I could feel the blush crawling up my skin.

"Oh really, how?" I asked, walking my fingers across his shoulder as he tried not to smile.

"I'll take you to my Mothers for dinner, every week." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh no, no, no! Ok, fine, no pink."

"Or flowers." He added, pointing at me, I kissed the tip of his finger and spun out of his hold.

"Fine, see you in 20 minutes!" I called over my shoulder, forcing myself not to turn back and latch myself to his irresistible lips, especially not in public. I felt hands go around my waist, spinning me around until I faced him again.

"Not so fast." He said, he pressed his lips to mine, stroking my cheek softly before pulling away. "Can't we shop together?" He pouted earning a grin from me.

"No." I said finally, kissing him greedily once more before pulling myself away. "Now go."

"20 minutes?" He asked, I knew he knew that we had 20 minutes until we had to meet in this very spot.

"Yes."

"Right here?"

"Yes, Kili!" I sighed, trying to sound exasperated and failing when I saw his cheeky smile.

"Eska?"

"What?"

He stepped forward and kissed me again before disappearing into the market. I smiled to myself, no doubt looking crazy as I refrained from skipping into the markets after him a minute later.

After looking at a display of at least 50 different ribbons and threads, I realised I had no idea what he'd like. What colour, what pattern if any, anything. I puffed out a long breath and looked at each ribbon.

_'Too girly, too green, too small, too many different colours…'_

"Excuse me, Miss?" My thoughts were interrupted by a stout women, with dray grey hair and a warm, wrinkly smile. "Would you like some help?"

"Oh, well I'm just looking for a ribbon to put in a braid for my…err." What the hell do I refer to Kili as?

"Your other half?" She said, finishing my sentence. I smiled, that sounds about right.

"Yes, that sounds good."

"I saw you two out there." She smiled tenderly. "Quite a beautiful pair you make, still in the early stages?"

"Very early stages, yes." I tucked my hair behind my ear nervously. I wasn't really one for talking about personal things.

"I see, well I have a special collection of ribbons for such an intimate cause." She hobbled round the counter and pulled out and selection of 5 different types of ribbon. They were all beautiful. One was light brown with an orange zig-zag through it. Another was white with green,blue and grey stripes. But it was the third one that caught my eye. It was a midnight blue ribbon half an inch thin with a line of sliver threaded through one side, and a line of black through the other. It was gorgeous, perfect for a braid and reminded me so much of Kili I knew I had to get it.

"That one. That one's perfect!" I pointed at it and she pulled a long strand of the pretty blue ribbon.

"How much do you think you'll need?" Her soft hazel eyes glittered warmly.

"About..16 inches, I think."

"For his hair?" She asked, remembering I said it was for a braid, I nodded. "I'll give you an extra few inches just in case."

"Thank you, how much is that?" I asked, excepting the soft piece of ribbon.

"Oh, keep your money, Sweetie!"

"No, no, I can't do that."

"Please, I insist. A gift to celebrate your new found love." She said sincerely, pushing my hand of coins back at me.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it, Sweet, now hurry up, won't want to leave your sweetheart waiting!" She pointed out the window to Kili who was standing leaning against the post where we'd arranged to meet, hands in pockets staring up at the sky.

"Thank you again, it's very much appreciated." I bowed as I opened the door.

"Enjoy, your life Sweetie!" She shouted after me. The lovely little old woman had warmed my heart, although we'd been given many gifts since we got here, hers wasn't some kind of incentive, towards our success with Erebor. Her's was heart felt and lovely. I slid the ribbon into my pocket and hurried over to Kili. He hadn't seen me yet so I walked up behind him silently.

"Excuse me, Sir. But loitering is illegal in our town." I said in the deepest voice I could. Instead of worrying him, he just turned slowly and gave me a bland look.

"Well I suggest we should go somewhere else then." He grabbed my hand and weaved through the crowd in the opposite direction we'd arrived in. I giggled to myself, enjoying feeling like a little kid as we hurried through the tall people around us. Eventually we came to a wide bank on the river, the town stood around us, but for some reason there was a big clearing of grass, trees and shrubs on the river edge.

Kili walked me over until we were sat right near the river, under the tree. I eyed the water as if it was going to jump at me, sitting as far away as possible without being obvious about it.

"Ok, hold your hands out and close your eyes." I looked at him suspiciously before doing what he asked. I felt him place my ribbon in my hands.

"Open your eyes then!" He encouraged excitedly.

I opened my eyes and looked down at it. It was so pretty! It was a reddish pink colour with darker shade spots, dotted randomly across the ribbon. The spots shimmered a little in the sun. It was so pretty, I'd never seen a ribbon with such small detail, it was subtle but noticeable and the most beautiful ribbon I'd ever seen.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it, Kili!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Really?"

"It's gorgeous." I stroked the ribbon and kissed his nose before making him close his eyes and hold his hands out like I had done. Dropping the ribbon into his hands I was suddenly nervous, what if he hated it?!

"Ok, open."

He opened his eyes, looking down at the ribbon in his big hands. I watched his face intensely, his expression didn't change for a while as he stared down at the ribbon. He hates it. I'm awful, of course he hates it, it's terrible. Gods I-

"I love it Eska." He said, looking up at me with a soft genuine smile. "It's brilliant."

"Really?"

"Really. It's so you, but exactly what I'd have picked at the same time. Thank you." He stroked my cheek softly and wrapped the ribbon round his finger on the other hand.

"Can I go first?" I asked excitedly, now I knew he liked it I was eager to see how it looked in a braid.

"Of course you can." He shuffled around sat he sat in profile to me. Courtship braids usually go on the left side, near the front. I scooted forward so one leg sat over his and the other was behind his back. He dropped his hand to my knee while I sectioned off some of his hair.

"What's your middle name?" I asked, dividing the sectioned hair into three parts.

"I don't have one." He shrugged.

"Oh." I said simply, he passed me the ribbon and a joined it with one of the 3 sections of hair and started braiding, slowly and neatly.

"I think my Mother had a hard enough time coming up with one name alone." He joked, drawing a pattern on my knee.

"And Fili doesn't have one?"

"Nope." We silenced for a minute while I concentrated on the braid. "Es, why don't you like water?"

He said from nowhere, surprising me so much a stopped braiding for a moment.

"What do you mean, I like water." I lied, I'm a really bad liar.

"No you don't, I saw your face when we left Mirkwood." He turned a little and looked at me, but I avoided his eyes. He could see through my lie but I didn't want him to know I couldn't swim, it was ridiculous.

"I just don't." I said quickly, concentrating more on his braid while his eyes stayed on mine.

"Can you swim, Es?" He said quietly. Oh Gods! I looked up at him and sighed heavily.

"No." I pretty much whispered. He reached and stopped my hands from braiding, making me look at him.

"Why didn't you say something, you could have drowned if you fell out the barrel!" He didn't sound angry nothing like that, he just sounded confused and worried.

"I don't know, it's embarrassing. My Dad couldn't teach me and I never got the chance ask someone else to. So I never learnt." I shrugged.

"So you'd rather have endangered your life than tell me you can't swim?"

"I didn't die so don't worry." I said quietly, going back to braiding his hair.

"I'm going to teach you."

"What? No I-"

"Es what if we're in a situation where we've got to swim for our lives?"

"There won't be."

"You know that do you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I admitted stubbornly.

"Then let me teach you, please?"

I finished his braid and looked at him. It would kind of be an advantage, and I might not be afraid of water anymore, right?

"Fine." I agreed.

"We can start later."

"Ok, but it might take a while." I said, stroking the braid I'd just made. It was actually pretty good.

"We've got forever." He said, no trace of a joke in his voice. Thats when I realised that we really did. Dwarves tend to only ever be with one other person in their life. We had forever. The butterflies in my stomach wen crazy for a second.

"Your braids done." I smiled warmly as he reached up and felt the braid.

"Thank you." He turned and kissed me, sweetly. "My turn!" He clapped his hands and moved around so he was sat now to my left. I felt him gently pulling my hair, moving it around.

"Es?"

"Yes." I answered, extending the 's' and sounding like a snake.

"Do you really not mind that I don't have a beard?" He asked quietly, he kind of sounded ashamed?!

"Are you honestly that insecure about it?" He cleared his throat and carried on fussing with my hair.

"Well…yes. We're meant to have beards, even some of the women have damn beards and I can't grow one!" He hissed angrily, as if it was his fault he couldn't grow a beard. "Fili use to tease me, saying I look more like an Elf." In honesty, he wasn't particularly dwarf like in the face. But that's Kili, he's the most beautiful dwarf I'd ever seen and more than likely ever would!

"You don't need a beard, Kili." I reached around and blindly found his hand in my hair, I took it and kissed his palm.

"You honestly don't mind that I can't grow one?" He sounded a little paranoid, as if I was saying it to comfort him.

"I thought you didn't grow one because you're an archer?" I raised an eyebrow and he flicked my shoulder.

"Es…" He whined.

"No Kili, I really honestly don't mind. I think you're beautiful without one, I'm glad you can't grow a beard, because it would cover half your face, and that would be horrible because you have this really gorgeous dimples that would be covered up if you grew a beard. So no. I don't mind at all." He looked at me for a minute. At some point he'd stopped fiddling with my hair and we'd turned to face each other.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He asked with a lopsided smirk, his cheeks turning a little pinker.

"Oh shush! Just braid my hair you dumb dwarf." I slapped his forearm and turned around, my cheeks mirroring his when he leant forward and kissed the side of my mouth. I could see him grinning as he wrapped the ribbon into my hair.

.

After he'd finished my braid we lay in the warm sun on the river bank, relaxing for what time we had to do it. Loosely holding each others hands as we lounged around, for once without a care in the world.

"Isn't this an image to send home to Mother dearest?" Fili's mocking voice came out of know where. I looked up to see him standing just behind us.

"Oh what do you want?" Kili grumbled.

"Uncle's looking for you, need you to help the others forging the new weapons and fix the old ones."

"Why can't you do it?" As much as I could sound like a child, Kili could sound like one twice as often, and to much more effect.

"I've already done my part, thank you very much. Go on, off you go." Fili encouraged patronisingly, clapping his hands as Kili rolled over. "If you can tear yourself away from sweet Eska here." Kili glared at his brother before leaning down and kissing me softly, his lips lingered for a moment before he pulled away.

"I'll come find you for your swimming lesson later." He whispered, knowing I wouldn't want Fili to know I can't swim. He jumped up and flicked his brothers shoulder. "Don't say anything to her you'll regret later, sweet brother." Kili warned with a wink.

"Would I, _Lirimaer_?" Fili teased. What 'Lirimaer' meant, I have no idea.

"Don't start that again!" Kili groaned.

"What's 'Lirimaer'?" I asked Fili who grinned mischievously.

"Lirimaer is what Mother use to call Kili, it means 'lovely one'." I snorted a laugh as I watched Kili roll his eyes and shake his head in disbelief at his brother. I couldn't stop laughing as I lay on the ground.

"Oh it's not that funny." Kili said, clearly embarrassed as we laughed.

"It is, I think I've found a new name for you!" I giggled, wiping the laughter tears from my eyes.

"No, not you too!" Kili sighed as Fili sat down next to me, laughing too.

"Yes, little Lirimaer, me too!" I sniggered trying to stop laughing.

"Fine." His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "But I'm going to call you '_Lisse Mela_'."

I stopped laughing.

"What does that mean?" I asked between him and Fili. Fili gave nothing away, other than his eyes widening a fraction as Kili smirked.

"You don't need to know that." He spun on his toes and walked away. "See you soon, Lisse Mela!"

"What does that mean?!" I asked Fili as Kili disappeared into the town.

"I'm not telling you that." He lay down and let out a big breath. "So what will my nieces and nephews be called?" He asked casually, as if asking what my favourite colour was.

"What?!"

"Well, I want to know what the future heirs of Erebor will be called." He said with a grin. Oh Gods! I forgot Kili was an heir to the Lonely Mountain, and now that we're together, he's far more likely to become King, seeing as he has more solid chances of continuing the line of Durin! I'd be a Queen!? A Queen of the most renowned Dwarf kingdom in the world. And I'd be relied on to make a suitable heir with Kili. The thought of that process brough a blush to my cheeks. _That_ is a lot of pressure.

"Es, you've gone a little pale, whats wrong?" He asked more seriously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I covered up laying on my back and calming myself down a little. "I haven't even though as far ahead as leaving Lake Town if I'm honest."

"Well, about the children, I have some suggestions." He continued. I smiled to myself and nodded for him to carry on.

"Faral, is my favourite, means strong heart for your first born son. Your second son should be Barial, which is mighty heart, of course."

"Of course." I nodded mockingly but he carried on.

"Thoral, for your daughter."

"Noble Heart?" I guess having been a prince his whole life, most of the names he'd think to give children, if he ever had any, would be strong, meaningful names.

"Of course." He said in the same voice I used. "And Naliff."

"How many children do you think we're going to have?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh Kili wants at least 6…"

"6?!" I asked sitting up in shock.

"No, of course not relax." He laughed as I swatted his arm. "They're just name suggestions, don't you have any?"

"I don't know, Bazgan's nice." He gave me a flat look.

"No! You're a woman and I've put more thought into your babies names than you have!"

Are you sure you're a _Prince_?" I joked, he just growled and whacked my arm. "I'm joking, calm down!" I giggled.

"Es, I don't think Kili could have found a better girl if he tried." He said sincerely. My insides fluttered at his words. They weren't meant with romantic intent, just platonic friendship.

"And I don't think he could have been blessed with a better brother if he asked for one." I smiled over at him, his eyes were closed as he smiled up at the sun.

I love my dumb dwarves.

**I hope you still like!**

**I know it's just another smooshy cutie chapter, but I really want to build up the relationships, while they're not travelling. **

**I've also just posted the first few chapters of my new 'Sherlock' story. So if you're into that please check it out, thanks you!**

**Remember to review, pleeeease!**


	24. Afloat

**Sorry about the epic gap between chapter uploads!**

**So I've changed the title (again) but I'll stick with the original now. This is another filler, but it's a little bit naughty at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

"Kili, I can't." I insisted, backing away from the dark, deep river water that lay a few metres ahead. Only to have his hands gently slip under my elbows from behind, gently coaxing me towards the water.

He'd finished helping Thorin a while ago, so we each changed into our old clothes, separately I might add! Now dressed in my man leggings and an oversized tunic we were stood on the river bank. It was dark but we'd found a place light enough, near the pier that he could teach me to swim. Brilliant.

"You can, You've got to try." He encouraged, stepping around me. "I'll get in first and then you get in, Ok?" I nodded as he continued to back away towards the still river. "And then we'll go from there." He decided before turning quickly and diving into the water, disappearing for a long moment before bobbing up to the surface.

He shook his wet hair and ran a hand through it, rubbing his face afterwards. The droplets stuck to his skin, trickling down over his lightly tanned cheeks in little streams, dispersing into his stubble. I sighed to myself knowing I should have found a swimming teacher that was _less_ distracting.

"It's bloody freezing!" He shrieked, his deep voice momentarily sounding quite prepubescent. "Bloody hell!" He muttered, splashing around a little, in a feeble attempt to warm up causing me to giggle at him.

"Good job, Kili. You're making it really tempting to jump in." I laughed sarcastically as he swam gently over to the bank.

"Come on, don't chicken out on me." He extended a wet hand towards me. "I'll keep you warm." He teased as I edged closer. I huffed at him and knelt down staring at the deep water.

"Please Es, I won't let you get hurt." He said sincerely as he floated against the bank, smiling as water dripped off his hair onto his nose.

"I know." I smiled at him, knowing his was telling the truth. I took a deep breath and lowered my feet into the water, instantly regretting it. "It's freezing!"

"I know!" He laughed, starting to shiver a little. I bit my lip and lowered myself quicker, not allowing myself to back out again. I grabbed Kili's hands as the water surrounded my waist, freezing everything below the icy depths.

"Good! That's really good Es." He encouraged lightly as I looked up at him. He was keeping both of us afloat.

"GODS ABOVE IT'S SO PISSING COLD!" I shouted, stuttering slightly on the 's'.

"I know." He repeated laughing at my unladylike language. Dropping his head to my shoulder he kissed my exposed skin quickly. "So we should be quick. I just want to get you to at least be able to stay adrift, even if you can't swim yet."

"Right." I nodded.

"So, just kick your legs back and forth gently under the water, I'll keep hold of you, I promise. But I want you to let go of me and use your arms as well to stay afloat."

"Right, ok. I can do that." I nodded to myself. I started kicking, feeling the water flow between my legs as I did. Looking up at Kili he nodded gently with a little smile.

"That's it, little harder and then let go of my hands and push your arms back and forth just under the water."

I bit my lip in concentration and did as he said. Slowly but surely I let go of him, kicking a little bit more, just like he said. He took hold of my waist as I started pushing my arms back and forth under the surface.

"That's it." He said after a couple of minutes. I grinned up at him, my smile met by his. "You're doing really well. I'm going to let go, but I'll be right here, ok, I'm not going to move."

"Ok sure." I said a little nervously as the pressure of his hands against my waist loosened. I kicked harder and pushed against the water more, and I stayed afloat! I stayed up in the water.

"You've got it!" He smiled at me, while I concentrated on floating. "Are you sure you didn't know how to swim before?" He joked. I looked up and raised my eyebrows at him.

"It would appear I'm just as amazing at swimming as I am at everything else."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Buttercup, but you're not actually swimming yet." He grinned as we stared at each other, me getting use to the whole floating thing and him just casually bobbing around a little, looking like he wasn't even trying hard.

"What's going on here then?!" A deep voice shouted from behind me, scaring me, making me jump and panic. I instantly forgot what I was doing and sank so quickly Kili couldn't catch me before I went under. I couldn't have been under for more than a few seconds before Kili pulled me back up. But I accidentally gulped in a lot of river water. I mean a lot.

"You're a bloody moron!" I heard Kili shout up to whoever was on the river bank. He stroked my face, his normally warm eyes flashing murderously before they flickered back to me and they were as warm and caring as usual. I coughed violently, as he passed me up to the person on the bank.

"I'm sorry, Kili!" Fili's now recognisable voice said regretfully as he hauled me onto the bank. All the while I was unable to get a word out for coughing up the dirty water. "Sorry, Es." All I could do was nod in response and hope he knew I wasn't holding it against him.

Kili just muttered angrily as I heard him pull himself out the river, the water splashing off of him as he did. Fili kept hitting and rubbing my back as I coughed up the water. Desperately trying to breathe as I did.

"I'm…fine!" I insisted, proving myself wrong as I spluttered. Oh so attractively. "He…di…didn't mean..to!" I tried to make Kili see sense but he just tutted and rubbed my cheek with his wet hand. The fact that I was freezing, my entirely soaked body felt like it was burning in the cold wind. "Can we….go back to…."

"The Inn?" Fili finished, I nodded.

"It's too cold." Kili said angrily, as if that too were Fili's fault. Wrapping his arms around me and helping me to my feet as my coughing lessened.

"What were you doing in the water?" Fili asked, as if it were the most ridiculous thing to do.

"I was_ trying_ to teach Es how to swim." Kili said quietly, emphasising the word 'trying' as if to making Fili feel and again. I nudged him in the ribs and scowled a little.

"You can't swim?" Fili asked sounding completely shocked as we trudged through the town, gaining odd looks from people as we went.

"No." I sighed taking deep breathes now that it seemed my coughing fit was over.

"But why didn't you say anything?!" He sounded exactly the same as Kili had done when he went on his rant about the same thing. "When we were in the barre-"

"I've been there, Fili." Kili said, sounding like he was grinning. "She's been told off for it already."

"Oh." Fili said, suddenly a little deflated after not being able to finish his brotherly act.

"Yes I know, I should have told you but its embarrassing, and I'm learning now, so there's no problem." We reached the Inn, Fili opened the door, walking in and holding it open for Kili and I. Most of the others were sat around drinking and smoking, each giving us different looks of confusion before clearly deciding it was too hard to ask and just continuing what they were doing before we all strolled in, soaking wet.

"I'm going to go have a bath and try to save my frozen fingers from falling off." I joked, smiling at a still guilty looking Fili.

"Yeah, it was quite a stupid time for your first lesson, wasn't it?" Kili asked, shrugging and scratching his wet hair.

"Yeah, but we all know your idea's are rubbish." I teased with a patronising head rub before turning and leaving for my room.

"You witch! Get back here!" He called after me, I squealed and hurried a little more fearfully as I heard him running after me.

"Yar getting' water errywhere!" A slightly pissed off Inn keeper shouted after us. Either not caring or fearing Kili more I kept running to my room, my stupidly wet clothes slowing me down as he caught up.

He grabbed my arm, spun me around and caught me around the waist, holding me tightly against him. Our chests brushed as we each caught our breaths, standing inches apart. He stared down at me, the playful glint in his eye disappeared as his pupils dilated, his hold tightening as he pulled me up against him. I could feel his body through our wet clothes, sending an excited shiver through me. He reached up, his gloveless hand stroking my wet hair away as he leant closer, still breathing heavily as his hooded eyelids shut. I met his lips halfway, still full of adrenaline from running it was intense to say the least. His lips were hungrier than before, everywhere at once sending my body into an internal fit as I kissed back, nipping his lips making him growl deep in his throat.

"Kili…" I tried speaking but was again distracted when he pushed me up against the wall, his large hand travelling down my body and around my thigh, lifting it I instinctively wrapped it around him, pulling him closer still. I gasped as he pressed against me, grabbing his hair I pulled his head back, having full access to his throat, his prominent Adam's Apple clear under his stubble. For reasons unknown to me I bit him. Not to draw blood, but I bit down on the skin, just under his ear, sucking it gently as he groaned, gripping my thigh tighter as I did.

"You're not as innocent as you look." He groaned, his voice so husky it made me shiver. I smiled against his skin, twisting a wet curl around my finger as I tugged his hair a little harder. I leant up, allowing my lips to brush the shell of his ear as I breathed out slowly, he shuddered and moved his hand further up the back of my thigh.

"You have no idea." I said in a whisper, surprising myself at how sultry my voice sounded. He looked down at me, his dark eyes filled with something that couldn't be mistaken for anything but lust as he pulled my other leg up, pushing me against the wall and supporting my full weight as my legs stayed wrapped around him. I gasped at the feeling of his…excitement pressed against me. He laughed deeply as I pulled him closer.

"Kili!" A voice shouted from down the hall. It took a while for me to realise but Kili had jumped back a few inches and lowered me to the floor. Looking over I felt my cheeks burn at the sight of Thorin glaring at us both.

Kili stepped behind me slightly, which confused me to begin with, he always stood in front, protectively but then, thanks to the feeling of his manhood poking me in the back I realised exactly why I was the one in front and I blushed all over again. I must look like a tomato right now.

Thorin walked up to us, his angry expression not changing at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled, standing mere inches from us, looking between Kili and I.

"We were jus-"

"It's inappropriate!" He shouted. "You should know better." He said, glaring at Kili. "This wouldn't be suitable behaviour even if you weren't a prince. But you are!" He roared, no doubt the others could hear him. I couldn't help but cower away from him a little, he was so scary when he's like this. Kili held onto my hand, squeezing it a little as he stared back at his uncle. Not seeming intimidated in the slightest.

"Eska." He said finally his voice a fraction softer, the look he gave me made my heart drop. He looked so disappointed, and any one knows that disappointing someone older than you is so much worse than making them mad. "You're to change rooms with Dwalin. You're sharing with Balin until we leave."

"Uncle that's-"

"Don't argue with me over this! I have a right mind to ban her from joining us when we leave!" He shouted with more than a hint of finality. Stepping closer and pointing right at Kili. "Don't push me."

He gave me one last look before turning and walking back down the corridor, disappearing after a long 5 seconds. He was right though. Public displays of affection were rare between dwarves couples, but that wasn't it. We went way too far. Especially for two dwarves that aren't married. And especially in so public of a place. Kili sighed, dropping his head to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"No he's right." I sighed, reluctantly pulling away from him. "We're rushing into this, and that kind of thing isn't appropriate." He stared at me for a while, his jaw clenching from the anger he was clearly feeling towards Thorin.

"I hate being a prince!" He grumbled, rubbing his face with his still soggy hands. I'd momentarily forgotten that we were still wet, still dripping on the rug that ran along the corridor.

"It's not because you're a prince." I giggled a little at his stroppy face, ever the grown up. "It would be wrong even if you weren't a royal. We just…"

"Have to stop being together like this?" He sighed, finishing what he thought I'd say. He looked more than a little disheartened.

"No." I took his hand in mine and smiled. "We just have to be a little more careful."

He looked up a little confused, before breaking out into a big mischievous grin and grabbing my waist, pulling me in for a more…publicly acceptable hug.

"You really aren't as innocent as you look."

**God, Thorin is such a cock block.**

**I'm sorry it's so short! But I'm back writing so there's a plus, right ;)**

**Thanks for your support and encouragement to keep writing!**


End file.
